


Gra o wyższą stawkę

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, akcja, po HLV
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Moriarty jest martwy, ale jakimś cudem pojawił się na każdym ekranie w Anglii. Dlaczego? Przygodówka z emocjami i dozą angstu zaraz po trzecim sezonie. Możliwie kanonicznie, jedynym odstępstwem jest moje częściowe Sherlolly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                Wracał do domu! Ktokolwiek stał za włamaniem się do wszystkich stacji telewizyjnych, ktokolwiek dorwał się do starego nagrania z Jamesem Moriartym, właśnie sprawił, że Sherlock NIE poleciał na samobójczą misję do Europy Wschodniej. Cokolwiek miało się dziać dalej, poradzi sobie z tym...

 

                Detektyw wysiadł z czarnego auta i entuzjastycznie pchnął zielone drzwi prowadzące na Baker Street. Teraz już nie musiał kryć podekscytowania przed bratem. Odwiesił płaszcz przy drzwiach i z telefonem w garści wbiegł po schodach na piętro. Po odgłosach odkurzacza sądząc, pani Hudson w końcu zabrała się za gruntowne sprzątanie jego mieszkania. No to się zdziwi... Sherlock wpadł do środka z szerokim uśmiechem na myśl o zaskoczeniu starszej pani.

 

                - Pani Hudson? Niesp... – Słowa ugrzęzły Sherlockowi w gardle, a świat wywrócił się do góry nogami. Pani Hudson leżała naga na dywanie, a Sherlock widział jedynie krwawe napisy “tęskniłeś za mną?” powycinane na jej ciele. W tle odkurzacz chodził i wył coraz bardziej przegrzanym silnikiem. Hałas był nie do zniesienia, widok nie do wyparcia.

 

                Nigdy, nigdy nie reagował źle na widok zwłok, ale tym razem z trudem panował nad skurczami żołądka, gdy pochylał się nad starszą panią, sprawdzając, czy żyje, chyba tylko z uporu. Gdzieś jak przez mgłę przemknęła mu myśl, że chyba powinien być wdzięczny za złamany kark.

 

                Odkurzacz wył. Odgłos wwiercał się w uszy, drażnił, doprowadzał do szału. Sherlock przez moment nie wiedział, co się dzieje, poza ogólnym wrażeniem walących się ścian i pływającej pod stopami podłogi. Zamroczyło go...

 

                Nie było czasu na sentymenty. Detektyw poderwał się na nogi, wyrywając przy okazji kabel z gniazdka i uciszając wyjący odkurzacz. Przez myśli przelatywały mu możliwe scenariusze, a żaden z nich nie był przyjemny. Jeśli dorwano panią Hudson, kto będzie nastę...

 

                Sherlock sięgnął po telefon. Po kolei, po kolei, działaj...

 

                - Mycroft? Baker Street, natychmiast – rzucił w słuchawkę, ledwie usłyszał głos brata. – Zgarnij Watsonów po drodze. Już.

 

                _\- Sherlock, co...?_  – reszty pytania Mycrofta Sherlock już nie usłyszał, bo zerwał połączenie. Wiedział, że po czymś takim brat przyjedzie bez zadawania pytań.

 

                Następny telefon był do inspektora. Lestrade odebrał zdziwiony, że Sherlock dzwoni, zamiast pisać.

 

                - Potrzebuję policję na Baker Street. – Sherlock bardzo się starał, żeby nie było słychać drżenia w jego głosie. – Mam tu miejsce zbrodni. Twój wydział.

 

                Czerwona słuchawka. Następny telefon.

 

                Cisza.

 

                Wybierz ponownie.

 

                Cisza. Poczta głosowa.

 

                Wybierz ponownie.

 

                - Molly!

 

                Nienienienienie... Sherlock już zbiegał po schodach, raz po raz ponawiając połączenie. Bez skutku, telefon Molly pozostawał bez odpowiedzi. Detektyw wypadł na zewnątrz i zderzył się z falą lodowatego wiatru, ale ulicą akurat przejeżdżała taksówka, więc podbiegł i wsiadł do niej, zamiast zawrócić po płaszcz.

 

                Wybierz ponownie. Wybierz ponownie. Wybierz ponownie.

 

                Zadzwonił dwadzieścia siedem razy, zanim nie dojechali pod szpital. Ledwie taksówka zwolniła przed drzwiami, Sherlock wyskoczył, krzycząc tylko do taksówkarza, żeby zaczekał. Nie zważał na jego głośne protesty, tak samo jak na to, że w pośpiechu wyszedł z domu bez portfela i nie miał czym zapłacić. To naprawdę nie było ważne.

 

                Nie miał pojęcia, ile osób mało nie stratował, biegnąc korytarzami do kostnicy. Gdy tylko zagłębiał się w pałac umysłu, natychmiast wracało realistyczne wrażenie walących się ścian. Gdzieś z oddali przebijał się drwiący głos Mycrofta, wytykający bezlitośnie, jak destrukcyjna jest jego _troska_ , ale Sherlock miał ważniejsze problemy.

 

                - Molly? - zawołał, z rozmachem otwierając drzwi kostnicy. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo, ale pomieszczenie było puste, jeśli nie liczyć zwłok na stole sekcyjnym przykrytych folią. - Tylko nie to... - Detektyw odgarnął worek i odkrył ciało. Mężczyzna po sześćdziesiątce, ocenił Sherlock na pierwszy rzut oka, ale nie pozwolił sobie na ulgę. Ktokolwiek zamordował panią Hudson, mógł mieć po pierwsze dostatecznie dużo informacji, by wiedzieć o udziale Molly, a po drugie - wykazać się kreatywnością. Dlatego też pchany pierwszym skojarzeniem Sherlock gorączkowo wysuwał szuflady chłodni jedną po drugiej, za każdym razem bojąc się, że zobaczy Molly Hooper, żywą bądź martwą. Miał na razie zbyt wielki mętlik w głowie, by móc na trzeźwo ocenić motywy i preferencje zabójcy pani Hudson.

 

                Zobaczył Molly chwilę później. Patolog weszła do kostnicy i otworzyła szeroko oczy na widok bałaganu.

 

                - Na litość boską, co tu się dzieje?! Sher... - kobieta urwała, bo detektyw znalazł się przy niej w trzech krokach i zamknął ją w desperackim uścisku.

 

                - Molly...

 

                - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, ale ugh, udusisz mnie - wykrztusiła patolog. - Tak myślałam, że cię zawrócą...

 

                Sherlock zreflektował się i rozluźnił nieznacznie uścisk, tak że przestał miażdżyć jej żebra, ale nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał się odkleić.

 

                - Widziałaś? Nagranie? - wymamrotał w okolice jej warkocza.

 

                - No tak, wszyscy chyba widzieli - odparła Molly, coraz bardziej zaskoczona i zaniepokojona zachowaniem Sherlocka. - Ale przecież to nie może być on, widziałam go tu, na tym stole, bez połowy mózgu - przypomniała. - Sherlock?

 

                - Nie odbierałaś. Myślałem, że ciebie też zabili - wyrzucił z siebie Holmes i puścił ją. Molly dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że był w samym garniturze, a na rękach miał ślady podejrzanie wyglądające na zaschniętą krew.

 

                - Też? - powtórzyła głucho. - C-co masz na m-myśli? - na chwilę wróciła ta dawna, jąkająca się Molly, ale tym razem powód był inny.

 

                - Pani Hudson. Na środku dywanu w salonie. Nie żyje - wyjaśnił Sherlock martwym głosem. - Myślałem, że ty też.

 

                - O mój Boże... - Tym razem to Molly objęła jego, pocieszając i szukając pocieszenia. Nagle zrozumiała, dlaczego Sherlock wpadł tu taki przerażony. Nagle sama zaczęła się bać. - Sherlock? Telefon ci dzwoni - zorientowała się po chwili, gdy poczuła wibracje w kieszeni jego marynarki.

 

                - Co...? Och - zreflektował się detektyw i wyłowił urządzenie. - Tak? - rzucił ostro w telefon.

 

 _\- Jezu Chryste, Sherlock!_ \- przywitał go zdenerwowany John. _\- Odbierałbyś! Od kwadransa próbujemy się do ciebie dodzwonić!_

                - John... Jesteście z Mycroftem? Na Baker Street? - zapytał spiesznie Sherlock.

 

                _\- Tak! I wiesz, co tu zastaliśmy... A w dodatku twój płaszcz leżał na ziemi w korytarzu, telefon miałeś zajęty..._ \- denerwował się dalej doktor. Na moment zamilkł, a potem odezwał się zupełnie innym tonem. _\- Sherlock? Czy ty jesteś... Czy ktoś cię..._

                - Co? Nie, nie! - zapewnił detektyw, niemal fizycznie czując, co przyjaciel widział właśnie w wyobraźni. John podejrzewał, że ktoś przykładał Sherlockowi broń do skroni.

 

                Molly, która stała dość blisko, by słyszeć obie strony, nieoczekiwanie zabrała Sherlockowi telefon.

 

                - John? Jesteśmy w Barts, Sherlock... Przyleciał tu po mnie - wyjaśniła niezręcznie. - Jest cały - zapewniła, omiatając towarzysza niepewnym spojrzeniem.

 

                - Już jedziemy - dorzucił Sherlock i zabrał telefon, równie obcesowo jak Molly chwilę wcześniej. - Chodź - powiedział do patolog i chwycił ją za rękę, ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia.

 

                - Sherlock, zaczekaj! - powstrzymała go Molly. - Daj mi wziąć torebkę i kurtkę - przypomniała rozsądnie.

 

                - Dobrze. - Sherlock posłusznie zawrócił z nią do kantorka. Stanął w drzwiach i nerwowo bębnił palcami o framugę, gdy Molly zbierała swoje drobiazgi i spiesznie porządkowała dokumenty. Zanim skończyła, nie wytrzymała i podeszła do detektywa. Unieruchomiła drgające palce.

 

                - Umyj ręce - poprosiła cicho. Sherlock, jakby ciągle trochę ogłuszony, kiwnął głową i wyszedł do kostnicy, gdzie w rogu znajdował się duży metalowy zlew. Tak jak prosiła Molly, zmywał dokładnie ślady zakrzepłej krwi, aż zaczerwieniły się zmarznięte po dworze dłonie. Gdy w końcu patolog zamknęła za sobą drzwi kantorka, detektyw zakręcił spiesznie wodę i wytarł ręce papierowym ręcznikiem.

 

                - Możemy już iść? - warknął nieuprzejmie, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. Palce nadal chodziły nerwowo, więc Molly chwyciła go za rękę i kiwnęła głową, nadal nieco oszołomiona wydarzeniami. Sherlock bez słowa wyszedł z kostnicy, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Dopiero na dworze, zobaczywszy czekającą taksówkę, zreflektował się.

 

                - Erm, Molly... masz gotówkę? - zapytał skonsternowany. - Nie wziąłem portfela.

 

                - Mam.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy dojechali na Baker Street, pod mieszkaniem stały dwa radiowozy i nieoznakowany samochód Grega, a cała ulica była zagrodzona. Molly zapłaciła taksówkarzowi i wysiadła, pociągając Sherlocka za sobą, nieświadoma, że wciąż trzymała go za rękę. Przeszli razem pod żółtą taśmą, nie zatrzymywani przez nikogo; Sherlock był dostatecznie rozpoznawalny.

 

                Watsonowie czekali w kuchni, oboje podenerwowani i trochę nie na miejscu, niepotrzebni. Greg komenderował swoją ekipą, a Mycroft rozmawiał przez telefon na korytarzu.

 

                - Jesteście wreszcie - odetchnął John na ich widok. Dopiero pod wpływem jego spojrzenia Molly puściła Sherlocka, skrępowana sytuacją.

 

                Ledwie to zrobiła, Sherlock wszturmował do salonu, po drodze wkładając wyciągnięte nie wiadomo skąd lateksowe rękawiczki. Molly przymknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko, gotowa pójść za nim.

 

                - Nie musisz tego robić - zauważył John. - To nie jest zbyt...

 

                - John, jestem patologiem - przypomniała mu Molly, choć spodziewała się, że w tej chwili nie wygląda ani nie zachowuje się zbyt profesjonalnie. - Jeśli nie tu, zobaczę za dwie godziny w pracy. Żadna różnica.

 

                To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy Molly nienawidziła swojej pracy. Zwykle trzymała dystans, pozostając nadmiernie uśmiechniętą pracownicą kostnicy, ale trudno było zachować profesjonalność, gdy zmarłą była znana i lubiana osoba. W tej chwili nie tylko ona miała ten problem.

 

                W pokoju Sherlock kucał przy ciele pani Hudson i oglądał z bliska napisy na szczupłych ramionach. Greg stał nad nim, czekając na informacje. Wobec tego Molly przystanęła obok, niepewna, czy jej pomoc będzie potrzebna. Gdyby to od niej zależało, wolałaby nie pomagać.

 

                - Obawiam się, że przy analizie odcisków znajdziecie tu moje ślady - mruknął Sherlock, pochylając się tak bardzo, że niemal dotykał nosem krwawych śladów.

 

                - Co? - zdziwił się w pierwszej chwili Lestrade, ale zaraz opanował zaskoczenie. - Ruszałeś coś wcześniej? - zapytał chłodnym tonem. Inspektor śledczy w pracy. - Sherlock!

 

                - Byłem zbyt zajęty szukaniem oznak życia, żeby pamiętać o rękawiczkach! - żachnął się Sherlock, podrywając głowę i spoglądając ze złością na inspektora. - Ciało leży tu od jakichś dwóch, trzech godzin - zaczął wyrzucać z siebie w szybkim tempie. Molly i Greg wymienili spojrzenia; Sherlock nie powiedział „pani Hudson”. - Morderców przynajmniej dwóch... Różny styl napisów, tego nie zrobiła jedna osoba...

 

                - Trzech - odezwał się niespodziewanie Mycroft w progu.

 

                Sherlock, wybity z rytmu przez nagłe wtrącenie brata, nie raczył skomentować. Przymknął oczy, wyraźnie próbując się na czymś skoncentrować.

 

                - Trzech mężczyzn - mówił dalej Mycroft. - Przyjechali samochodem do przeprowadzek, weszli, zrobili swoje i wyszli, wynosząc jakieś kartony. Tyle moi ludzie zdołali ustalić na podstawie nagrań z ulicznej kamery.

 

                - Dobra, ale kto? Moriarty? - spytał Greg. - I dlaczego? - być może pytanie było zbyt natarczywe, bo Sherlock wybuchł.

 

                - Nie wiem!

 

                Inspektor popatrzył przez moment na klęczącego detektywa, na stojącą obok Molly i nieporuszonego Mycrofta w drzwiach. Potem zaś stanowczym ruchem chwycił Sherlocka za ramiona i podniósł do pozycji pionowej.

 

                - Dobra, chodź.

 

                - Co ty robisz?! - oburzył się młodszy Holmes, gdy Greg okręcił go i pchnął w kierunku kuchni. W tej chwili inspektor nie miał swojego detektywa-konsultanta, a rodzinę zmarłej na miejscu zbrodni. Z wszelkimi wskazaniami do pomarańczowego kocyka.

 

                - Nic - zapewnił spokojnie. - W porządku, Sherlock, wrócimy do tego za chwilę. Nigdzie się nie spieszy. Na razie wyjdź stąd, napij się herbaty i rozgrzej trochę. - Inspektorowi nie umknęły lodowate dłonie Holmesa.

  
                - O co ci chodzi, Lestrade?

 

                - Ogarnij się, potem wrócisz do śledztwa - oświadczył John, momentalnie wyłapując, co się dzieje. Przejął Sherlocka i zaciągnął go do kuchni, gdzie   Mary zdążyła zaparzyć hurtowe ilości herbaty. Doktor chwycił najbliższy kubek, osłodził i wcisnął przyjacielowi w ręce. Detektyw nie miał wyboru, musiał wziąć, jeśli nie chciał zostać oblany.

 

                - Możesz nie robić szumu o nic? - żachnął się, gdy John ostentacyjnie odsunął krzesło i wskazał je Sherlockowi, który równie ostentacyjnie oparł się o szafkę kuchenną. Przynajmniej zdjął rękawiczki i owinął długie palce wokół ciepłego kubka.

 

                - Odetchnij chwilę, przestajesz logicznie myśleć - wytknęła mu bezlitośnie Mary.

 

                - Ach, tu wszyscy jesteście - odezwał się Mycroft, wchodząc do coraz pełniejszej kuchni. Spojrzenie, którym obdarzył młodszego brata, było pełne politowania. - Sherlock, spójrz na siebie. Co ja ci mówiłem o angażowaniu się? - spytał protekcjonalnym tonem.

 

                Trzask! Kubek Johna walnął o blat, herbata prysnęła dookoła. W kubku Sherlocka zaczęło niebezpiecznie chlupotać. Młodszy Holmes był blady jak ściana, i sprawiał wrażenie, że cofnąłby się, gdyby mógł. Mary spuściła wzrok na kuchenny stół, przy którym siedziała.

 

                - Mycroft, myślę, że będzie stosowne, jeśli się zamkniesz - zasugerował John podejrzanie spokojnym tonem, po tym jak spojrzał na Sherlocka. - Nie pomagasz.

 

                - Za to najwyraźniej wasza obecność wpływa, czy raczej wpłynęła negatywnie na myślenie mojego brata - odciął się starszy Holmes. - Troszczenie się to tylko kłopoty, bracie mój - zwrócił się do Sherlocka. - Rudobrody nic cię nie nauczył, prawda?

 

                Mycroft powiedział o dwa słowa za dużo i biały kubek detektywa roztrzaskał się o podłogę. W pokoju Molly poderwała się z podłogi, zszokowana słowami starszego Holmesa i reakcją młodszego.

 

                - Mycroft, wyjdź - polecił John. Stanął za krzesłem Mary, tak, że znalazł się między braćmi.  - Nie pomagasz, wręcz przeciwnie.

 

                Molly wślizgnęła się do środka i przeszła prosto do Sherlocka, omijając powiększającą się herbacianą kałużę. Zachowanie Mycrofta właśnie wykroczyło poza jej zdolność pojmowania. Jak mógł mówić Sherlockowi takie rzeczy, gdy ten potrzebował raczej dobrego słowa?

 

                - Wobec włamania na skalę krajową naprawdę sądziłeś, John, że będę tracić tu czas? - zapytał Mycroft. - Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Sherlock, za dwie godziny widzę cię w swoim biurze, pewne... Osoby zażądały twojej obecności - przypomniał tonem nie pozostawiającym żadnych wątpliwości. Sherlock może i nie wyjechał z kraju, ale to nie znaczyło, że był całkowicie wolny od zobowiązań względem brata. Wszyscy zdawali sobie z sprawę z tego, że tylko współpraca z tajnymi służbami chroniła go przed regularnym procesem i w efekcie więzieniem.

 

                - Będę - potaknął Sherlock, nie patrząc na brata.

 

                - Będzie, jeśli będzie w stanie - sprostował John, wyrażając się równie jasno co starszy Holmes. To on w tym towarzystwie był lekarzem i zamierzał z tego skorzystać. Molly nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby wysłał Mycroftowi całkowicie prawdziwe zwolnienie lekarskie.

 

                - Wasze mieszkania są właśnie przeszukiwane pod kątem każdego możliwego niebezpieczeństwa - odparł zamiast tego Mycroft. - Baker Street również, niech tylko policja skończy. Do widzenia.

 

                Z powodu braku kubka Sherlock skrzyżował ciasno ręce na piersi. Wyciszył głosy dookoła, skupiając się na zastygłym w pamięci obrazie brata. Miał wrażenie, jakby wizerunek Mycrofta wbity do głowy jeszcze w czasach dzieciństwa właśnie wyszedł na zewnątrz. A on znów przez chwilę był małym chłopcem, naiwnie sądzącym, że brat jest najmądrzejszy. Przy wszystkich.

 

                - Hej, Sherlock? - doszedł do niego zaniepokojony głos Johna. - Dobrze się czujesz?

 

                - Co? Tak, tak, świetnie - pospieszył z zapewnieniem Holmes, orientując się przy okazji, że Molly nie tylko stała obok niego, ale też obejmowała go ramieniem.

 

                - Nie kłam - zaprotestowały jednocześnie obie panie, jak zwykle zaskakując tym Sherlocka, który nadal przyzwyczajony był do tego, że Johnowi dawało się sporo wmówić.

 

                - Nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale twój brat potrafi mieć mniej wyczucia niż ty - skomentował Greg, dołączając do towarzystwa. - Co to u diabła było?

 

                - Mycroft, jakiego znam od zawsze - odparł cicho Sherlock. Podniósł w końcu wzrok i spojrzał po przyjaciołach. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zawahał się i tylko wstrząsnął głową, mrugając gwałtownie.

 

                - Co jest? - spytała Molly, zdziwiona zachowaniem detektywa.

 

                - Nic, tylko...

 

                - Sherlock?

 

                - To takie nierealistyczne, widzieć was wszystkich tutaj - wyrzucił z siebie Holmes, unikając czyjegokolwiek wzroku. - Nie miałem się więcej z wami spotkać, a jednak...

 

                - Co masz na myśli, że miałeś nas więcej nie spotkać? - powtórzyła Molly, obracając się, by móc spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy. A przynajmniej próbowała, bo detektyw uparcie patrzył w herbacianą kałużę pod swoimi stopami.

 

                - Miałem nigdy nie wrócić do Londynu, przecież mówiłem...

 

                - Więc spotkalibyśmy się gdzieś indziej - zauważył John. - Mówiłeś, że Mycroft szacował twój pobyt na wschodzie na pół roku. Obiecał przekazywać nam co jakiś czas informacje od ciebie, więc prędzej czy później wyskoczylibyśmy gdzieś, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć.

 

                Wspomnienie misji zadziałało jak kubeł zimnej wody. Sherlock przestał wypalać wzrokiem dziurę w podłodze i spojrzał na Johna.

 

                - To by się nigdy nie stało. Mycroft nigdy się nie myli w takich spra... - urwał, zorientowawszy się, co powiedział. Znów uciekł spojrzeniem, ale było już za późno. Mary jako pierwsza wyłapała, czego im nie mówił.

 

                - Miałeś z tego wschodu nie wrócić, prawda? - zapytała cicho. - Wysyłali cię na samobójczą misję.

 

                Greg, najmniej zorientowany w sytuacji, aż przysiadł z wrażenia na wolnym krześle. Johna wmurowało, a Molly zamknęła oczy.

 

                - Sherlock, powiedz mi, że to nie jest prawda - poprosiła, ledwie panując nad drżącym głosem. - Powiedz mi, że Mary się myli.

 

                - Ma rację - odparł tylko Sherlock, nie ważąc się spojrzeć na nikogo. Przez moment słychać było jedynie Sally krzątającą się w salonie.

 

                - Dlaczego o tym nie wiedzieliśmy? - spytał John w imieniu wszystkich. - Jechałeś dać się zabić i nic nam nie powiedziałeś. Dlaczego?

 

                - Bo nie chciałem ci robić drugi raz tego samego! - Teraz już Sherlock krzyczał, osaczony pytaniami przyjaciela. - Mieliście nie wiedzieć, bo tak było łatwiej!

 

                - Łatwiej dla kogo, dla nas? - spytała Mary. - Bo nie dla ciebie przecież.

 

                - Już raz udawałeś własną śmierć, kłamałeś - wytknął bezlitośnie John. - Obiecałeś więcej tego nie robić. A teraz się okazuje, że miałeś nam kłamać, że żyjesz. I jak rozumiem, twój brat przekazywałby nam twoje pozdrowienia zza grobu?

 

                - Mieliście się o tym nie dowiedzieć - bronił się słabo Sherlock. Obok niego Molly z całych sił starała się nie rozkleić. - Zniknąłbym z waszego życia powoli, nie tak drastycznie... jak poprzednio.

 

                - Ale się dowiedzieliśmy - zauważyła Mary. - Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej...

 

                - Jestem bliski stwierdzenia, że niemal się cieszę z powrotu Moriarty'ego - mruknął Greg grobowym głosem. - Gdyby nie...

 

                - To nie jest Moriarty - wtrąciła się Molly. - Przestań mówić, że to on. James Moriarty jest martwy, podpisałam jego akt zgonu.

 

                - Jego akt też podpisywałaś - zauważyła trafnie Mary, wskazując na Sherlocka. Chciała trochę rozładować atmosferę, ale uzyskała odwrotny efekt. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Molly nie wytrzymała.

 

                - Sugerujesz, że pomogłam przeżyć również jemu? I może jeszcze utrzymałam to w tajemnicy przed Sherlockiem, żeby nie psuć zabawy? - warknęła, patrząc na Mary z nieukrywaną niechęcią. - Jak śmiesz to sugerować? Ty?

 

                - Molly... - spróbował wtrącić się Sherlock, zaskoczony jej reakcją jak cała reszta.

 

                - Nic takiego nie sugerowałam, Molly - zapewniła Mary.

 

                - Ale to przez ciebie Sherlock miał zginąć - odparowała patolog, teraz już nie panując ani nad głosem, ani nad spływającymi po policzkach łzami. - To już drugi raz - wystrzeliła.

 

                - Molly! - wykrzyknął zszokowany detektyw.

 

                Mary spuściła wzrok na blat, nie próbując się bronić. Dla wszystkich prócz Grega było jasne, że Sherlock zabił Magnussena, by chronić Mary Watson i w konsekwencji tego zlecono mu samobójczą misję. Patolog tylko powiedziała to głośno.

 

                Zapadła cisza. Molly stała obok nieruchomego Sherlocka i trzęsła się, Greg usiłował zrozumieć, co się dzieje, a John był w rozterce. Z jednej strony chciał jakoś pocieszyć Mary, z drugiej natomiast wiedział, że Molly mówi prawdę. Z trzeciej on podjął jakąś decyzję, tak samo jak Sherlock dokonał wyboru... Ciszę przełamała dopiero sama patolog, która nie wytrzymała napięcia i wypadła na korytarz. Obcasy zastukały na schodach.

 

                - Inspektorze, co z dywanem? - zawołała z pokoju sierżant Donovan. Chcąc nie chcąc, Lestrade dołączył do niej, natomiast John podszedł bliżej do Sherlocka.

 

                - Idź za nią.

 

                Detektyw posłusznie wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą mokry bursztynowy ślad na podłodze. Nadal miał ogólne wrażenie przeładowania, a to sprawiało, że był nieostrożny, więc więcej mówił, przez co jeszcze dodatkowo podkręcał sytuację... Błędne koło.

 

                Molly nie wyszła z domu. Stała na półpiętrze, oparta o ścianę, i łkała cicho. Gdy Sherlock zszedł do niej, niezbyt pewien, czy jakiekolwiek przeprosiny zdadzą egzamin, kobieta przylgnęła do niego i płakała mu dalej w marynarkę.

 

                - Molly, proszę, przestań - mruknął Sherlock, skonsternowany. Czuł, jak jego oczy robią się niepokojąco wilgotne. Nie! Miał się skupić...

 

                - Dlaczego mi nie zaufałeś tym razem? - siąknęła Molly, obejmując go jeszcze mocniej.

 

                - Żeby ci tego oszczędzić - powtórzył Sherlock, licząc, że kobieta zrozumie. - John powiedział mi kiedyś, że ludzie chronią swoich przyjaciół. Tylko tyle próbowałem zrobić.

 

                - To działa w obie strony, wiesz? - odezwał się z góry John. Stał w drzwiach i patrzył na parę na półpiętrze. - Nie powinno być tak, że się zajeżdżasz, siedzimy w tym wszyscy i jesteśmy dla ciebie tak jak ty dla nas, jasne? A Mycroft może sobie wsadzić te swoje bzdury głęboko w dupę, nie będzie ci znowu tego wmawiać.

 

                - Zmieniłeś się na lepsze i nie ma mowy, żeby ci brat wmawiał co innego - dołączyła się Molly, ocierając oczy. Jej wzrok padł na ślady mascary na kołnierzyku detektywa. - Och, przepraszam.

 

                - Nie szkodzi - wzruszył ramionami Sherlock. Nie próbował nawet komentować uwag przyjaciół odnośnie Mycrofta. - Dobra, wracamy do pracy - stwierdził, widząc, że Molly opanowała się mniej więcej.

 

                - Dobrze...

 

                Sherlock wbiegł po schodach, ale zamiast wejść do salonu, poszedł piętro wyżej do dawnego pokoju Johna. Doktor podążył za nim razem z Molly, która po wcześniejszym wybuchu nie miała ochoty na towarzystwo Mary.

 

                - Więc?

 

                - Tak myślałem - stwierdził Sherlock, obrzuciwszy spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. - Zniknęły stąd dwa kartony pełne zapisków o dawnych sprawach - zaczął tłumaczyć. - Zdjęcia miejsc zbrodni, wydruki, wycinki prasowe... Większość z tego mam też na komputerze, ale na papierze łatwiej zestawiać.

 

                - No tak. - John kiwnął głową. Nieraz widział dziką plątaninę notatek i zdjęć na ścianie w salonie, a chociaż wyglądało to pozornie chaotycznie, Sherlockowi pomagało uporządkować informacje. - Więc to zginęło?

 

                - A w tym pół kartonu informacji o Moriartym - dopowiedział ponuro Sherlock. - Wszelkie wycinki z prasy, począwszy od tamtego wyścigu z bombami, przez cały medialny szum wokół procesu... Wszystkie sprawy, w których podejrzewałem udział Moriarty'ego. A to wszystko elegancko posortowane i podpisane - skrzywił się.

 

                - Więc ten, kto to ma, zyskał właśnie dodatkowe informacje o nim - podsumowała Molly. - Boże, to jak odgrzebywanie koszmarów z przeszłości.

 

                - Zgodzę się - wzdrygnął się John. - Ktoś się inspiruje Jimem...

 

                - A to oznacza, że możemy się spodziewać wszystkiego - dopowiedział detektyw i wyszedł z pokoju, a John i Molly za nim.

 

                Na dole w kuchni zastali dość niezręczną sytuację, bo Greg usiłował delikatnie dowiedzieć się, co Molly miała na myśli, gdy oskarżała Mary. Żona Johna wyglądała, jakby nie wiedziała, co może powiedzieć, i czekała na przyzwolenie Sherlocka, natomiast Molly zmieszała się, gdy usłyszała pytania inspektora.

 

                - Raczycie mi wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje? - nie wytrzymał w końcu Greg. - Sherlock? John?

 

                - Wyjaśnij - mruknął detektyw do przyjaciela. - Jesteśmy sami, możesz mówić co chcesz - zauważył. Sally zeszła na dół do radiowozów i na piętrze nie było nikogo poza nimi.

 

                Chcąc nie chcąc, John musiał wziąć na siebie niezbyt proste zadanie wdrożenia Grega w szczegóły, natomiast Sherlock przeszedł do pokoju rozejrzeć się. Był wściekły, bo przez całe to emocjonalne zamieszanie i głupie skrupuły inspektora, policja zdążyła wywrócić wszystko do góry nogami, i nawet jeśli w salonie było cokolwiek, co mogłoby naprowadzić Sherlocka na jakiś trop, to zdążyło już zniknąć.

 

                Telefon zawibrował w kieszeni. Sherlock wyjął go i zerknął na ekran. Mycroft wysłał mu wiadomość przypominającą, że ma bezwzględnie do niego przyjechać.

 

                - Dobra, co teraz? - zapytał Greg chwilę później, zaglądając do pokoju. Sprawiał wrażenie nieco ogłuszonego rewelacjami, które usłyszał od Johna. w przeciwieństwie do Molly, inspektor nie wiedział ani tego, kto postrzelił Sherlocka, ani też nie znał dokładnych powodów, dla których detektyw zastrzelił Magnussena.

 

                - Muszę się spotkać z Mycroftem - wykrzywił się Sherlock. - Zobaczyć, czego się dowiedział, co... postanowili.

 

                - My chyba wrócimy do domu - zdecydował John, zerkając na żonę. Choć Mary nie powiedziała ani słowa, wyglądała na zmęczoną. - Molly...?

 

                - Pójdę z Sherlockiem - oświadczyła. - Mycroft będzie musiał to przeżyć.

 

                - Nie sądzę, żeby był zachwycony, ale mi to nie przeszkadza - odezwał się Sherlock. Umknęło mu spojrzenie, jakie wymienili John i Molly; nieme porozumienie odnośnie tego, że przynajmniej dzisiaj lepiej było trzymać się w towarzystwie. I nie zostawiać dość podatnego w tej chwili Sherlocka sam na sam z bratem, który kto wie jak mógł na niego wpłynąć.

 

                - Weź jakieś rzeczy na zmianę - dodała nieoczekiwanie Molly, zaskakując Holmesa. - Nie chcę tu dzisiaj wracać.

 

                - Po co mi... Och. Chcesz, żebym u ciebie przenocował - zorientował się Sherlock. - Dlaczego?

 

                - Bo ja się boję być dzisiaj sama - przyznała Molly bez żadnych oporów. - I nie chcę, żebyś ty był sam - dorzuciła ciszej.

 

                - Więc czemu nie zostaniesz tutaj ze mną? - spytał Sherlock. - Możesz zająć moją sypialnię, nie spodziewam się, żebym z niej dzisiaj korzystał.

 

                - I tobie miałabym zostawić kanapę i zakrwawiony dywan? - upewniła się Molly. - Brr, nie ma mowy. Ciarki mnie przechodzą na myśl o spaniu tutaj dzisiaj.

 

                - Dywan zabrała policja, plam na podłodze prawie nie widać - zauważył Sherlock. - Nie masz powodów, żeby...

 

                - Sherlock, proszę.

 

                - W porządku - poddał się detektyw. - Niech ludzie Mycrofta zrobią tu porządek i sprawdzą mieszkanie, jutro wrócę. Rzeczy żadnych nie mam.

 

                - Czyli co, idziemy? - upewniła się Molly. - Chociaż wiesz, powinnam wrócić do pracy, wyszłam bez słowa...

 

                - Będę przejeżdżać przez Barts, wyjaśnię sytuację - obiecał Lestrade. - Jak sądzę, dyrektor szpitala ma za sobą spotkanie z Mycroftem Holmesem i był poinformowany o pewnych... niedociągnięciach w dokumentach.

 

                Molly kiwnęła głową. Po powrocie Sherlocka byli w Barts ludzie, którzy umieli dodać dwa do dwóch, a skojarzywszy Molly z detektywem zaczęli podejrzewać, że cicha patolog miała w tym swój udział. Mycroft Holmes zadbał wtedy, by jej przełożony dowiedział się o fałszywych dokumentach, które Molly Hooper spreparowała na polecenie MI6 w celu ochrony kraju przed terroryzmem. Patolog nie znała szczegółów, ale takie wnioski wysnuła z rozmowy, którą odbyła z szefem już po wizycie Holmesa. Greg trafnie się domyślił i dobrze założył, że można było z tego teraz skorzystać.

 

                - Daj mi znać, Greg, jeśli ustalicie coś z odcisków.

 

                Wszyscy razem zeszli na parter, a przy wyjściu John cofnął się jeszcze na moment do mieszkania pani Hudson. Po chwili wrócił z kompletem kluczy, które wręczył Molly, jak powiedział, na wszelki wypadek.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Molly była stanowczo zbyt optymistyczna, zakładając, że Sherlock spędzi u niej cały wieczór i noc, siedząc bezczynnie na kanapie. Owszem, jej obecność działała w pewien sposób uspokajająco, ale sprawiła tylko, że detektyw szybciej otrząsnął się z nadmiaru emocji i był gotowy do dalszej pracy. Choć może nie, „otrząsnął” było złym określeniem. Niemniej Sherlock zdołał zepchnąć wszystkie te uczucia nieco na bok, a fakt, że Molly była w zasięgu ręki, bardzo pomagał. Z najbliższego grona, które znajdowało się w zagrożeniu, to właśnie Molly była najbardziej bezbronna. Lestrade był policjantem i mógł tak zorganizować sobie czas, by być względnie bezpiecznym, John i Mary doskonale posługiwali się bronią i z pewnością umieli się o siebie zatroszczyć... Natomiast pani patolog zdawała się nie mieć żadnej ochrony w swoim pustym mieszkaniu, jeśli nie liczyć kota. I tak jak ona sama przyznała, że się boi, tak Sherlock mógł swobodniej myśleć, mając ją obok.

 

                A to oznaczało, że trzeba było działać, niezależnie od tego, co twierdził Mycroft, który kazał mu siedzieć cicho, nie wychylać się i nie narażać. Sherlockowi robiło się niedobrze na myśl o bezczynności, gdy wszystkie zmysły miał pobudzone do granic wytrzymałości. Ponadto denerwowało go samo wspomnienie spotkania z Mycroftem, premierem, lady Smallwood i paroma innymi osobami z towarzystwa brata.

 

                Nawet w normalnych okolicznościach nie byli to ludzie, z którymi Sherlock chętnie współpracował, jako że zwykle ilekroć Mycroft ściągał go na pomoc, praca niosła za sobą szereg ograniczeń. A to mógł prowadzić śledztwo, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie miał prawa zobaczyć miejsca przestępstwa, a to owszem, znalazł winnego, podziękowano mu, po czym kazano zapomnieć o problemie, ewentualnie każdy potrzebny mu szczegół musiał wyciągać siłą, tak jakby zakładano, że rozwiąże sprawę bez żadnych danych wyjściowych. Dla Sherlocka rozumowanie było jasne i proste - winny, zły, koniec kropka. Do sądu w tę stronę, policja pracuje tu i tam. Tymczasem przy pracy dla rządowych 'przyjaciół' Mycrofta niejednokrotnie okazywało się, że sprawa była wyciszana, a szpieg czy przestępca nadal chodził wolno, bo 'nie był zbyt groźny' czy też 'bywał użyteczny'.

 

                A w tej chwili dla rządowych szarych eminencji Sherlock Holmes nie był nawet partnerem do współpracy, a niewygodnym bratem Mycrofta, który nie został oficjalnie skazany tylko przez wzgląd na cenionego pracownika. Pomijając lady Smallwood, której dyskretna mowa ciała wyrażała wdzięczność, reszta towarzystwa traktowała go z góry i nie dawała zapomnieć, że to od nich zależał dalszy los Sherlocka. Detektyw cieszył się, że Molly dała się przekonać i została w kawiarni na parterze, zamiast towarzyszyć mu aż do biura brata. Nie chciał okazywać słabości, a niewątpliwie tym właśnie byłoby przyjście na spotkanie z obstawą w postaci patolog, choć pewnie Molly obraziłaby się, gdyby to usłyszała.

 

                Spotkanie było nużące. Wszyscy wprowadzeni w szczegóły sprawy złożyli Sherlockowi kondolencje i byli profesjonalnie uprzejmi, ale nie porzucali protekcjonalnego tonu. Poza tym nie mieli wiele ciekawego do powiedzenia, poza drobiazgami, których Sherlock sam się domyślał.

 

                Włamanie przeprowadzono z Londynu, ale ślad się urywał. Najlepsi hakerzy wśród tajnych służb właśnie ślęczeli nad strzępkami danych i usiłowali cokolwiek osiągnąć, a z tonu, w jakim to powiedziano, Sherlock wywnioskował, że niezbyt im to szło. On sam był bardziej zainteresowany działaniem na własną rękę, ale Mycroft przy wszystkich dał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że ma go informować o wszelkich poczynaniach i nie znikać, jako że jego los nie był przesądzony. Zachowanie spokoju i względnej dyplomatyczności kosztowało Sherlocka sporo wysiłków, a jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że brat wyraźnie nie czuł się komfortowo w sytuacji, gdy musiał konfrontować się z nim na oczach współpracowników.

 

                Niemniej Sherlock zdołał dotrwać do końca spotkania, a potem zabrał swoją walizkę z przyborami codziennego użytku, którą przyniosła mu Anthea, i zszedł do Molly. Pozwolił kobiecie zaplanować resztę dnia tak, jak chciała, bo tak było najprościej. Jednocześnie, gdy nie patrzyła, uruchomił swoje kontakty i prowadził śledztwo na własną rękę. Maszyna została wprawiona w ruch, pozostawało czekać na rezultaty.

 

xxx

 

                Dziwnie było dzielić łóżko z Sherlockiem. Po miesiącach mieszkania z Tomem, Molly tęskniła za tym, żeby mieć kogoś obok, nawet, a może zwłaszcza gdy był to pewien konkretny detektyw, zawinięty dziesięć razy w prześcieradło i z szopą loków rozsypaną na poduszce. Dotąd, ilekroć Sherlock korzystał z jej mieszkania, spał w sypialni samotnie, ale tym razem Molly nie chciała być sama i bez słowa wsunęła się wieczorem obok. Sherlock nie protestował. Widać podszkolił się trochę przy Janine.

 

                W przeciwieństwie do detektywa, Molly była zadowolona z faktu, że Mycroft kazał bratu nie wychylać się zbytnio i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Nadal nią trzęsło na wspomnienie tego, co zrobiono pani Hudson i świadomości, że Sherlock miał wyjechać i nie wrócić. Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że jeśli spuści Holmesa z oczu, więcej go nie zobaczy. Dlatego poczuła się względnie bezpiecznie dopiero gdy układała się spać obok Sherlocka i była pewna, że zostanie na noc.

 

                Problem polegał na tym, że następnego ranka po Sherlocku pozostało jedynie wytłamszone prześcieradło i rzucona w łazience piżama, którą zabrał wczoraj od Mycrofta razem z walizką innych ubrań - pozostałości po niedoszłej podróży. O niedawnej obecności detektywa w mieszkaniu świadczył również kubek po herbacie na kuchennej szafce i otwarte pudełko ciastek, natomiast z szafki na korytarzu zniknął zapasowy komplet kluczy.

 

                Nie potrzeba było zaawansowanych umiejętności dedukcji, by dojść do wniosku, że Sherlock musiał zjeść namiastkę śniadania i wyjść nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo po co. To sprawiło, że Molly poczuła się nieswojo i chwyciła za telefon. Ku jej rozczarowaniu, nie miała żadnego smsa od Sherlocka. No tak, czego ona się spodziewała...? Przecież nie tego, że Sherlock, nauczony własnym wcześniejszym doświadczeniem, raczy jej dać znać, gdzie jest.

 

                Tym  razem na szczęście obyło się bez nerwów, bo wystarczyło zadzwonić do Grega, by wyjaśnić sytuację. Inspektor przekazał jej, że Sherlock przez noc namierzał samochód morderców, wykorzystując swoje kontakty, i że niedługo mieli się przy nim spotkać. Molly uspokoiła się nieco wróciła do zwykłych porannych czynności, bo po chwili namysłu uznała, że nie może dać się zwariować.

 

xxx

 

                Wyjątkowa sytuacja czy nie, trzeba było wyskoczyć rano do sklepu po świeży chleb. Mary ostatnio gustowała w chrupiącym pieczywie, a piekarnię mieli przecznicę od domu, więc John jak zwykle poświęcił te dziesięć minut na krótką wycieczkę. Tym razem szedł później niż zwykle, gdyż zadzwonił do przychodni i wziął wolne, by móc zadbać o bezpieczeństwo rodziny. Nie wątpił wprawdzie, że w razie czego Mary sobie poradzi, ale podejrzewał również, że Sherlock będzie potrzebować jego pomocy. Ktokolwiek podszywał się pod Moriarty’ego, sprawa przybrała zbyt poważny obrót, by John mógł udać, że jego to nie dotyczy i zostawić przyjaciela samego. Nie po tym, co się stało z panią Hudson.

 

                Lestrade wstrzelił się z telefonem akurat wtedy, gdy Mary kończyła robić jajecznicę. John odłożył nóż od masła i odebrał.

 

                - Tak? Co się dzieje? - zapytał na wstępie, spodziewając się wszystkiego. W końcu nie było jeszcze dziewiątej rano, a inspektor już dzwonił.

 

                _\- Jak u was, w porządku?_ \- odpowiedział pytaniem Greg.

 

                - Tak, tak - zapewnił John, wzruszając ramionami i kręcąc głową w odpowiedzi na nieme pytanie Mary.

 

                _\- Możesz się pofatygować na Charterhouse Street? Znaleźliśmy to auto od rzekomych przeprowadzek_ \- odparł Lestrade. - _Będę spokojniejszy, jak przyjedziesz._

                - Czemu? Coś się stało? - zaniepokoił się John.

_\- To auto wybuchło_ \- dopowiedział Greg. _\- Sherlock był za blisko, trochę go odrzuciło. Podejrzewam, że nic mu nie jest, bo miota się dookoła i wścieka, ale nie dał się palcem tknąć. Wiesz, jak z nim jest, licho jedno wie._

                - Jedź - wtrąciła się Mary, która najwyraźniej usłyszała ostatnią wypowiedź inspektora. John nie wahał się.

 

                - Tak, jasne. Będę za pół godziny - rzucił w słuchawkę. Chwycił tosty, składając je w drodze w kanapkę, i spakował do plecaka apteczkę.

 

                John przekonał się, dlaczego Greg wolał go ściągnąć dla pewności, ledwie wysiadł z taksówki i przebił się przez tłumek gapiów, których nie zniechęcała parszywa pogoda. Sherlock wprawdzie nie miotał się, a stał na uboczu i rozmawiał przez telefon, ale z rozmazaną na twarzy krwią wyglądał raczej demonicznie. Smugi na czole i w okolicy prawego policzka świadczyły o tym, że usiłował niedbale się oczyścić, ale wyraźnie nie pozwolił nikomu tego poprawić.

 

                Doktor zlustrował przyjaciela wzrokiem i bez słowa sięgnął do apteczki po gazę i wodę utlenioną.

 

                - Wytrzyj się - polecił, ledwie Sherlock odłożył telefon. Gdy detektyw nie wykonał ruchu w jego stronę, John bez pardonu starł smugi i przemył rozcięcie na czole, podczas gdy przyjaciel patrzył przed siebie ponad jego ramieniem, pogrążony w myślach. Dopiero kiedy doktor przejechał gazą tuż koło oka, Sherlock zamrugał gwałtownie i cofnął się, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

 

                - O, witaj, John. Co tu robisz?

 

                - Greg zadzwonił i uznał, że się przydam - odparł John, bezceremonialnie chwytając Sherlocka za nadgarstki i oglądając je w poszukiwaniu skaleczeń, skoro już miał okazję. - Ludzi straszysz takim wyglądem.

 

                - Nie mój problem - wzruszył ramionami Sherlock. - Dlaczego nie jesteś z Mary? Albo w pracy?

 

                - Wziąłem wolne - wyjaśnił John. - A Mary, jak wiesz, potrafi o siebie zadbać, nawet z brzuszkiem.

 

                - No tak... - Sherlock ostrożnym gestem dotknął rozcięcia, a potem zgarnął włosy na czoło. - Już? Dasz mi teraz spokój?

 

                - Jeszcze nie - zaprzeczył doktor. - Greg powiedział tylko, że byłeś blisko czegoś, co wyleciało w powietrze, więc nie marudź i daj się obejrzeć. Straciłeś przytomność?

 

                - Możliwe, że na moment mnie zamroczyło - przyznał opornie Sherlock. - Ale wszystko w porządku, żadnych niepożądanych objawów - zapewnił, a John był skłonny mu uwierzyć. Holmes nie wyglądał, jakby miał zawroty głowy czy problemy z koncentracją, źrenice reagowały poprawnie... Mimo to doktor wcale nie był zadowolony.

 

                - Potłukłeś się - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, czym zarobił sobie pełne irytacji prychnięcie. - Coś w szczególności?

 

                - John, daj mi spokój, dawałem sobie radę z dużo gorszymi obrażeniami - żachnął się Sherlock, a John skrzywił się, doskonale wiedząc, do czego nawiązuje. - Nie jestem dzieckiem, żeby robić sceny przez rozbite kolano - dorzucił niezbyt uprzejmie, widząc, że doktor zezuje na podartą nogawkę. Zawołany przez Grega, Sherlock zignorował obecność przyjaciela i poszedł w jego stronę.

 

                - Utykasz - wytknął mu John i przyspieszył kroku, żeby się z nim zrównać.

 

                - Boli, więc to chyba naturalne - wzruszył ramionami Sherlock. - Przestań zawracać mi głowę, jestem zajęty! - warknął, a zaraz westchnął z irytacją, gdy usłyszał dźwięk smsa. Odczytał wiadomość i zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

 

                - Sherlock? - zaniepokoił się doktor. W odpowiedzi detektyw obrócił telefon ekranem w jego stronę. - O, kurwa - westchnął John.

 

 _Zostałem porwany_.

 

                Nad wiadomością wyświetlało się imię Mycrofta. John spojrzał badawczo na przyjaciela, ale jeśli spodziewał się pokazu rodzinnych emocji, to się zawiódł. Sherlock wyglądał jedynie na mocno wkurzonego. W tym samym momencie jego telefon zadzwonił. Nie przebrzmiał pierwszy sygnał, jak Holmes odebrał, włączając tryb głośnomówiący.

 

\- Tak? Co to, do cholery?

                                                                                                                                         

\- Będę się streszczał. - Głos Mycrofta był spokojny i zdradzał zdegustowanie sytuacją. - Zostałem _poproszony_ , by cię _poinformować_ o sytuacji.

 

John niemal widział, jak Mycroft Holmes, w nienagannym garniturze i z pistoletem przystawionym do głowy, stoi i beznamiętnie przekazuje bratu to, co mu kazano.

 

\- Tylko tyle? - zapytał Sherlock, równie spokojnie. - I co mam z tym zrobić?

 

\- Podejrzewam, że masz mnie znaleźć, braciszku. - W głosie Mycrofta pojawiła się drwina. Jakim cudem obaj bracia mogli być tak koszmarnie beznamiętni? John i Lestrade spojrzeli po sobie skonsternowani.

 

\- Jesteś sam? Czy są jeszcze inni zakładnicy? - wtrącił się Lestrade.

 

\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, inspektorze - Mycroft bezbłędnie rozpoznał, kto poza Sherlockiem go słuchał.

 

\- Jakieś wskazówki?

 

\- To gra, jak w Yorkshire – powiedział spokojnie Mycroft. – Ktoś chce się z tobą bawić, choć tego nie chcesz. John, jesteś tam też? Uważaj na drżenie ręki – dodał i nieoczekiwanie połączenie zostało zerwane.

 

\- A co to do diabła było? – odezwała się Sally, która znalazła się dość blisko, by usłyszeć drugą część rozmowy. Ostatnia wypowiedź Mycrofta Holmesa wydawała się być pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek sensu. Lestrade i John wyglądali na równie bezradnych jak ona, ale Sherlock nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnął się z aprobatą.

 

\- Myślałem, że już o tym zapomniał – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do pozostałych. – Porywaczy jest czterech, nie ma innych zakładników, przynajmniej nie tam, gdzie go trzymają.

 

\- Co? – wtrącił się Lestrade z niedowierzaniem. – Skąd to wiesz?

 

\- Gra w Yorkshire – odparł Sherlock tonem, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – Nieważne. Jaki mamy czas?

 

                - Dochodzi w pół do dziesiątej - odparł John. - A bo?

 

                Sherlock nie słuchał, zajęty wybieraniem numeru. Korzystając z chwili, John wystukał smsa do Mary, a potem do Molly, pisząc jednej i drugiej, by uważały.

 

                - Mycroft powinien być w klubie o dziewiątej - wyjaśnił Sherlock, rozłączając się. - Sprawdziłem, nie dotarł tam. Że też akurat dzisiaj zachciało mu się spacerów...

 

                - Słucham? - zdziwił się John. - Co masz na myśli?

 

                - Możesz jeszcze winić pogodę - rzucił Sherlock, co tylko wprawiło Johna i inspektora w jeszcze większą konsternację.

 

                - Sherlock, raczysz po ludzku? - zniecierpliwił się Lestrade. - Nie jesteśmy w stanie czytać ci w myślach.

 

                - Widzisz, co się dzieje dzisiaj na ulicach? Jedna wielka breja, w mieście są dwa razy gorsze korki niż zazwyczaj - wyjaśnił detektyw rozdrażnionym tonem. Widząc, że przyjaciele nadal patrzą na niego pytająco, wywrócił oczami i zaczął po swojemu chodzić i tłumaczyć, gestykulując żywo. - Koło klubu była stłuczka, a samochód Mycrofta utknął w korku. A mój brat musiał idiotycznie uznać, że skoro się spieszy, to szybciej dotrze piechotą. Znając jego niechęć do chodzenia po mieście, podejrzewam, że utknęli nie dalej jak dwie przecznice od klubu.

 

                - Czyli... Będziemy mogli ustalić, skąd mniej więcej został porwany - dopowiedział John. - Zawsze to jakiś start.

 

                Greg w międzyczasie wyjął telefon i dzwonił, by dowiedzieć się, czy mieli jakieś zgłoszenie o stłuczce. Po chwili potwierdził, że faktycznie dwa samochody zderzyły się na Regent Street, paraliżując ruch.

 

                - Lestrade, zrób użytek ze swojego radiowozu - zażądał Sherlock. - Potrzebuję dostać się do klubu Diogenesa i porozmawiać z Antheą.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

                Klub Diogenesa doświadczał chyba największego poruszenia w całej historii swego istnienia. O tej, dość wczesnej wciąż porze, nie było tu wielu stałych bywalców, lecz ci, którzy wzorem Mycrofta Holmesa chcieli popracować rankiem w spokoju, stali na korytarzu i wbrew tradycjom klubu dyskutowali dość żywotnie.

 

                W korytarzu czekała również Anthea, z którą Sherlock skontaktował się po drodze. Zwykle nieporuszona i niezainteresowana, tym razem sprawiała wrażenie mocno wytrąconej z równowagi.

 

                – Co zdołaliście ustalić? – zapytał bezpardonowo Sherlock, nie racząc się nawet przywitać.

 

Sekretarce Mycrofta towarzyszyło dwóch mężczyzn w garniturach, z których jednego detektyw zidentyfikował jako kierowcę. Drugi zapewne należał do ochrony.

 

                – Mycroft Holmes został zabrany z ulicy może trzysta metrów od nas. – Anthea na widok młodszego z braci opanowała się i przeszła do rzeczy. – Widziałam tylko, jak dwóch obcych chwyta go i wciąga w boczną uliczkę. My tkwiliśmy w korku, oni wskoczyli do auta i odjechali w przeciągu chwili.

 

                – Próbowaliście ich ścigać? – zapytał Lestrade. – Macie coś? Marka samochodu, numery rejestracyjne, kolor, cokolwiek?

 

                – Wyskoczyłam z samochodu jak tylko się zorientowałam, co się dzieje, ale byłam za daleko – odparła Anthea. – Zanim zdołałam przedrzeć się między samochodami, zdążyli odjechać. Ale tak, zdołałam zanotować numery.

 

                Dalszą rozmowę przerwał kolejny agent pod krawatem, który podszedł wprost do Sherlocka.

 

                – Panie Holmes, samochód czeka – odezwał się. – Moi pracodawcy zażądali pańskiej obecności.

 

                – Na litość boską, teraz? – warknął Sherlock. – Jestem nieco zajęty.

 

                – Chodzi o porwanie pańskiego brata – uściślił agent. – Nie przyjmuję odmowy.

 

                – I to się nazywa angielska subtelność – mruknął detektyw. Wiedział, że w obecnej sytuacji nie ma wyboru i musi się podporządkować, choć spotkanie było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miał czas i ochotę.

 

                – Chwileczkę. – John chwycił go za ramię, gdy Sherlock gotowy był już pójść do auta. – Antheo, znasz go? Możesz potwierdzić, że to wasz człowiek?

 

                – Tak, to Peter Andrews, kierowca lady Smallwood – potaknęła asystentka Mycrofta. – Bez obaw, doktorze Watson.

 

                John kiwnął głową na zgodę, przyjmując zapewnienie Anthei za wystarczające. Sherlock przyznawał, że nieufność przyjaciela była w pełni uzasadniona. Nie było jeszcze południa, a oni wszyscy już byli nerwowi.

 

                – Idę z tobą – oświadczył doktor, a Sherlock po cichu był mu za to wdzięczny. W obecności Johna zawsze lepiej mu się pracowało.

 

                – Miałem zabrać jedynie pana Holmesa – zaprotestował Andrews.

 

                – Słyszałeś doktora Watsona, idzie ze mną – przesądził sprawę Sherlock, chwytając Johna za łokieć i kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

 

                – Greg? – zagadnął jeszcze John, zanim poszli, widząc że inspektor skończył właśnie jakąś spieszną rozmowę telefoniczną.

 

                – Wy dwaj jedźcie, my zaczniemy szukać samochodu porywaczy – odparł Lestrade. – Antheo... Mogę tak mówić? – zreflektował się, gdy dotarło do niego, że kobieta w zasadzie im się nie przedstawiła.

 

                – Wszyscy tak mówią – wzruszyła ramionami asystentka Mycrofta. – Pan Holmes miał przy sobie swój parasol – dodała nagle. – Myślę, że od tego powinniśmy zacząć.

 

                – Słucham? – Greg, zamiast na Antheę, spojrzał pytająco na Sherlocka, jakby oczekiwał od niego wyjaśnienia, o jakie holmesowskie dziwactwo chodziło tym razem.

 

                – Nadajnik GPS – zlitował się detektyw. – Dajcie znać, jeśli cokolwiek osiągniecie.

 

***

 

                Nawet bez patrzenia na zegarek Sherlock wiedział, czuł, jak dużo czasu traci. Najpierw było dwadzieścia minut jazdy, później kwadrans czekania, nim zebrali się wszyscy, którzy chcieli się z nim spotkać. Kolejnych kilka detektyw stracił, gdy usiłował przekonać niechciane towarzystwo, że John Watson ściśle z nim współpracuje i i tak pozna wszelkie szczegóły, również te tajne, więc wykluczanie go było bezcelowe. Tę dyskusję przerwał sam John, wtrącając się Sherlockowi w pół zdania ze stwierdzeniem, że on zaczeka, będzie szybciej.

 

                To faktycznie rozwiązało problem użerania się ze współpracownikami Mycrofta, ale pozostawiło Sherlocka jeszcze bardziej zirytowanego. Wszedł niechętnie do pokoju konferencyjnego i zajął wskazane mu miejsce przy owalnym stole. Przebiegł wzrokiem po pozostałych; te same twarze oglądał poprzedniego wieczoru. Zastępca ministra spraw wewnętrznych, lady Smallwood, wicepremier i jeszcze dwoje, których pełnionymi funkcjami Sherlock nawet nie próbował zaprzątać sobie głowy.

 

                – Ekhm... Panie Holmes, mniemam, że wie pan, dlaczego został poproszony o przybycie – zaczął wicepremier.

 

                Tylko świadomość, że okazywanie lekceważenia i irytacji przedłuży spotkanie, powstrzymała Sherlocka przed prychnięciem i wywróceniem oczami. Dyplomacja nigdy nie była czymś, do czego miałby chęci czy cierpliwość. Skoro jednak musieli zachowywać pozory i twierdzić, że został zaproszony, a nie wezwany, detektyw nie zamierzał sprzeczać się o dobór słownictwa. Niech tylko powiedzą, czego w zasadzie chcą, i niech dadzą mu dalej pracować.

 

                – Panie Holmes, zdajemy sobie sprawę, że obecna sytuacja ma dla pana osobisty charakter – ciągnął dalej wicepremier, a gdy Sherlock i na tę uwagę nie raczył zareagować, odchrząknął i kontynuował. – Mycroft Holmes ceni sobie bardzo pańskie umiejętności w konkretnym zakresie, jednakże nie należy zapominać, że...

 

                Sherlock przeszedł na częściowe wyciszenie i zaczął filtrować potok płynących słów, by oszczędzić sobie dodatkowej frustracji. Tak, doskonale wiedział, że jego umiejętności i gotowość do pracy w terenie niejeden raz okazywały się użyteczne dla Mycrofta. Oczywiście, nie potrzebował przypomnienia, że jego obecna sytuacja nie zmieniła się od poprzedniego dnia. I tak, miał ochotę wykrzyczeć, że wie, że bynajmniej się nie poprawi, jeśli Mycroft Holmes nie zostanie znaleziony.

 

                Z całej tej paplaniny okraszonej dyplomatyczną troską Sherlock uzyskał dla siebie jedną dogodną informację – współpracownicy Mycrofta postawili tajne służby w stan gotowości, a młodszy Holmes miał mieć pełen dostęp do zebranych przez nich informacji za pośrednictwem Anthei. Wprawdzie niczego innego się nie spodziewał, ale dobrze było dostać oficjalne zapewnienie.

 

                W końcu Sherlock wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, że jest wdzięczny za pomoc, i że jeśli mu wybaczą, zajmie się poszukiwaniami brata, zamiast tracić czas na czcze pogawędki, bo już nie wytrzymał. Mógł się na co dzień przerzucać z bratem złośliwościami i dla przekory odmawiać współpracy, ale to nie znaczyło, że chciałby przekazać rodzicom informację, że mają tylko jednego syna. A żeby nie musieć tego robić, potrzebował zabrać się do pracy.

 

                Na szczęście towarzystwo zrozumiało niezbyt subtelną aluzję. Sherlock wstał i wyszedł, ledwie mężczyzna po lewej od lady Smallwood wyartykułował podziękowania za poświęcenie cennego czasu.

 

                Na korytarzu John stał oparty o parapet i przeglądał coś na telefonie.

 

                – John? – Postawa przyjaciela i zatroskany wyraz twarzy natychmiast zaalarmowały Sherlocka.

 

                – Sam popatrz. – Doktor podał mu swój telefon. – Ktoś włamał się na mojego bloga.

 

                – Ten sam ktoś był w stanie włamać się do stacji przekaźnikowych w całym kraju, więc nie sądzę, żeby w tym wypadku twój blog stanowił jakąkolwiek trudność – zauważył Sherlock i przejął smartfona. Notka, z dzisiejszą datą, nie była długa.

 

_Tęskniłeś za mną, prawda, Sherlocku? Tak świetnie nam się bawiło, zagrajmy znów. Obserwowanie jak tańczysz jest takie fascynujące... Podbijmy stawkę, jak sądzisz?_

 

                – Na pewno osoba, która to pisała, ma moje materiały z Baker Street. – Sherlock przerwał czytanie i spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Używa określeń, które padały w rozmowach z zakładnikami.

 

                – Tak, pamiętam – zgodził się John. – Myślisz, że lada chwila dostaniesz telefon? Po to, by mógł patrzyć, jak _tańczysz_. – Doktor wypluł z obrzydzeniem ostatnie słowo.

 

                – Telefon już był, zakładnik też już jest – odparł z roztargnieniem Sherlock. – Mycroft powiedział, że mam go znaleźć – ożywił się. – Na pewno zadzwonił do mnie pod przymusem, ale nikt nie dyktował mu słowo w słowo, co ma mówić. Podejrzewam, że raczej podano mu sens, jaki ma przekazać, i pozwolono mu to rozegrać według własnego pomysłu.

 

                – Myślisz, że dla porywacza, kimkolwiek nie jest, kontrolowanie i pogrywanie z dwoma Holmesami jest bardziej interesujące niż zabawa tylko z tobą? I dlatego pozwolił Mycroftowi mówić?

 

                – Tak, to możliwe – zgodził się Sherlock. – Jeśli chce widzieć, jak pracuję, i de facto i tak zamierza mi umożliwić znalezienie brata, to mogło mu się wydać _zabawne_ , że Mycroft na pewno będzie usiłował mnie naprowadzić, jak tylko się da.

 

                – W takim razie, co już wiemy?

 

                Sherlock wrócił do notatki. Osoba, która ją napisała, dość nieudolnie usiłowała naśladować styl Moriarty’ego, bazując głównie na zapisach rozmów za pośrednictwem zakładników. Gdyby sytuacja nie była już poważna, Sherlock byłby nawet nieco zawiedziony, że jego przeciwnik nie mógł wysilić się na coś nowego. Choć wobec tego, co już się wydarzyło, wolałby nie sprawdzać, gdzie kończy się jego kreatywność.

 

                – Czyli co robimy? – zagadnął ponownie John, widząc że przyjaciel zamilkł.

 

                – Trzeba sprawdzić, na ile Mycroft faktycznie udzielił mi wskazówek co do tego, gdzie mógłby być – odparł Sherlock, wstrząsając nieznacznie głową, jakby chciał pozbyć się natłoku myśli.

 

                – Ta gra w Yorkshire? O co chodziło?

 

                – Wspomnienie z wakacji – wyjaśnił detektyw. – Wtedy też Mycroft został porwany i zmuszony do zabawy wbrew sobie. W domku obok było troje dzieci skorych do wspólnej zabawy w piratów, ale potrzebowaliśmy przeciwnika. Mycroft oczywiście był za duży i za poważny na takie głupoty, więc trzeba go było... Zmusić. – Kąciki ust Sherlocka mimowolnie powędrowały w górę.

 

                – Dobra, i co nam to daje?

 

                – Mieszkaliśmy wtedy w domku nad jeziorem. Jeśli Mycroft chciał nas naprowadzić na miejsce...

 

                – Jest styczeń – przypomniał John. – Ludzie na letnisku o tej porze roku zwracaliby zbyt dużą uwagę.

 

                – Równie dobrze uwaga mogła odnosić się ogólnie do jeziora, albo jak powiedziałem wcześniej, do ilości porywaczy, lub też nie chodzi o domek letniskowy, a o coś w okolicy, co by go przypominało... Za dużo tego! – zdenerwował się.

 

                – Więc dlaczego nie zaczniemy po kolei? – zaproponował John. – Możemy włączyć w to Mary, jak będzie wiedziała, na co patrzeć, może nam wyszukiwać miejsca pasujące do opisów. Lepsze chyba to, niż siedzieć z założonymi rękami...

 

                – W porządku. Ja dzwonię do Grega, może coś mają.

 

***

 

                Następne godziny upłynęły pod znakiem przedzierania się z jednego końca miasta na drugi, a przy paskudnej pogodzie nawet radiowóz na sygnale nie zawsze mógł się od razu przebić przez korki. Mary faktycznie wzięła się ochoczo do pracy i z zacisza mieszkania podpowiadała, gdzie mogą szukać, ale wszystkie starania spełzły na niczym.

 

                Próba namierzenia telefonu Mycrofta była z góry skazana na porażkę, porywacze byli dość przewidujący, by zakłócić sygnał, uniemożliwiając zlokalizowanie komórki.

 

                Najbardziej obiecującym tropem był nadajnik GPS w parasolu Mycrofta. Podczas gdy Sherlock tkwił na spotkaniu, Lestrade z Antheą namierzyli sygnał, przemieszczający się po Londynie, i wyruszyli w pogoń. Następna godzina upłynęła na ściganiu nadajnika i przyjaciele niepotrzebnie nabrali nadziei, że coś w ten sposób zyskają. Gdy w końcu dotarli do źródła sygnału, okazało się, że ktoś podrzucił parasol Mycrofta do autobusu podmiejskiego i tym samym zapewnił Sherlockowi i policji zajęcie. Kierowca, zdziwiony i zdenerwowany faktem, że radiowóz zajechał mu drogę i zmusił do zatrzymania na środku ulicy, nie był w stanie stwierdzić, kto zostawił parasol w pojeździe.

 

                Po nieudanej akcji Anthea wróciła do swoich ludzi, by kontynuować poszukiwania samochodu porywaczy i sprawdzić, czy tajne służby zdołały ustalić coś na podstawie nagrań z ulicznych kamer, natomiast Sherlock z Johnem i Gregiem sprawdzili kilka miejsc, potencjalnie pasujących według detektywa do wspominek o Yorkshire. Dopiero koło piętnastej, po przejechaniu Londynu wzdłuż i wszerz, uznali, że w ten sposób nic nie osiągną. Ponieważ porywacz milczał, nie dzwoniąc ani nie umieszczając więcej notek na blogu Johna, wrócili na komendę, by przegrupować się i opracować jakiś sensowny plan działania.

 

                Siedzieli w gabinecie Grega razem z Sally, a  Sherlock zaznaczał na przypiętej do ściany mapie Londynu miejsca, w których już byli, oraz te, które warto byłoby sprawdzić. Cisza ze strony porywacza zaczynała być już niepokojąca i wszyscy z trudem ukrywali zdenerwowanie, by dodatkowo nie podkręcać atmosfery.

 

                Tak więc gdy ekran telefonu zaświecił, Sherlock odebrał, nim rozbrzmiały pierwsze nutki dzwonka. Przełączył na tryb głośnomówiący.

 

– Mycroft?

 

 _– Spóźniasz się, braciszku_ – usłyszeli w odpowiedzi. _– Minęło sześć godzin._

 

– Kto mówił o limicie czasowym? Co to za gra? – zapytał niecierpliwie Sherlock, pozwalając, by było po nim widać frustrację. – Kto i dlaczego ze mną pogrywa?

 

 _– Nieważne, kto_ – odezwał się nagle jakiś obcy, męski głos. _– Właśnie przegrywasz._

 

– Mycroft? Jesteś tam?

 

– _Nie rób nic głupie…_

                                                         

Ku przerażeniu wszystkich głos Mycrofta utonął nagle w huku wystrzału. Sherlock odskoczył w tył, omal nie upuszczając telefonu z wrażenia. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał się otrząsnąć, obcy głos wtrącił się jeszcze raz.

 

_– Przegrałeś, Holmes._

Połączenie zostało zerwane. Lestrade i John patrzyli w niemym przerażeniu to po sobie, to na Sherlocka, który wpatrywał się w telefon. Potem detektyw schował go do kieszeni i jak w transie skierował się ku drzwiom.

 

– Przepraszam na chwilę – rzucił w eter, bo sierżant Donovan stała mu na drodze. John otrząsnął się jako pierwszy.

 

– Dokąd idziesz?

 

– Powiedziałem przepraszam – powtórzył agresywnie Sherlock i zmusił Sally, żeby go przepuściła, a potem zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

 

– O szlag…

 

– John, idź za nim – ocknął się Lestrade. W jego głosie nie było nic prócz troski. – Spróbujemy namierzyć telefon – dodał ciszej.

 

Johnowi nie trzeba było tego mówić. Mycroft, duży brat Sherlocka, właśnie najpewniej zginął. Doktor pospieszył korytarzem, rozglądając się za przyjacielem. Czego by Sherlock nie mówił, jak bardzo by nie narzekał, to śmierć brata nim wstrząsnęła. John przypomniał sobie wieczór, gdy Sherlock dowiedział się o rzekomej śmierci Irene Adler. Mycroft uprzedzał go wtedy, że może być coś, co on nazwał niebezpieczną nocą. Przekonał się potem w czasie własnego wesela, co to znaczyło. Tym bardziej musiał dopilnować, żeby Sherlock nie był sam.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Znalazł go piętro niżej. Sherlock stał na końcu długiego korytarza i nerwowo obracał w palcach paczkę papierosów, którą musiał dopiero co kupić w automacie.

– Przegrałem. On obiecał, a ja zawiodłem – odezwał się Sherlock, nie patrząc na przyjaciela.

– Co obiecał? – nie zrozumiał John.

– To było na dzień przed wyjazdem do szkoły. – Sherlock nieoczekiwanie zaczął mówić po chwili milczenia. Patrzył gdzieś daleko przed siebie, ale jego twarz nabrała tego szczególnego wyrazu, jak zawsze, gdy nawiązywał do czegoś, na czym mu zależało. John nawet nie był pewien, czy Sherlock jest świadomy jego obecności, czy też mówił do siebie. Papieros, którym detektyw się zaciągał, był mocny; pewnie kupił najmocniejsze, jakie dostał. – Mama poprosiła nas obu do siebie i w mojej obecności zobowiązała Mycrofta do opieki nade mną. Takie rzeczy się pamięta.

– Ile miałeś lat? – To było pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło Johnowi do głowy. Sherlock wyraźnie wspominał jakieś wydarzenie z przeszłości, ważne dla niego i jego brata. John nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że jego przyjaciel jest zdolny tak się otworzyć.

– Siedem, on czternaście. I obiecał, że będzie mnie chronił. Zawsze. Odbierał to może w dziwny sposób, ale de facto zawsze osiągał zamierzony cel – przyznał Sherlock w przypływie szczerości, niemal łamiącym się głosem, a potem zmarszczył brwi. W jego głosie prócz smutku pojawiła się niepewność. – Powinienem być mu za to wdzięczny, tak?

– Tak, chyba tak – potaknął ostrożnie John. Wciąż nie był pewny, jak powinien postąpić, ale skoro Sherlock w jakiś sposób uspokajał się tymi wspomnieniami...

 _Siedem lat to wiek, kiedy zaczynasz sądzić, że możesz latać, choć masz jeszcze za krótkie skrzydła._ Tyle John pamiętał z tamtego okresu swojego dzieciństwa. Nałożenie na to obecnego charakteru Sherlocka i dodanie faktu, że w dzieciństwie musiał rozumieć jeszcze mniej z ludzkich zachowań niż obecnie i spostrzegawczość nie zawsze mu pomagała, dało mu obraz sytuacji. Dzieciak, rzucony nagle w grupę rówieśników po całym dzieciństwie spędzonym w zasadzie w towarzystwie równie dziwnego brata... Nietrudno było sobie to wyobrazić, choć o ile Sherlock jako dziecko był prosty do zobrazowania, tak Mycroft zawsze wyglądał, jakby ominął tak trywialny okres jak dzieciństwo i dorastanie.

– Wtedy chyba mnie rozumiał – dorzucił po chwili Sherlock. – Potem już nie.

– Próbował – powiedział ostrożnie John. Jego przyjaciel natychmiast się spiął i odsunął. Odpalił następnego papierosa od niedopałka poprzedniego, ale nie żachnął się, gdy doktor zabrał mu paczkę.

– John nie próbuj mi mówić, że to nie moja wina – zaatakował. – Przegrałem i nic z tym nie zrobisz.

Niewypalony do końca papieros wyleciał mu z ręki. John odruchowo przydeptał go, zanim w linoleum pojawiła się osmalona dziura. Sherlock, pozbawiony czegokolwiek do trzymania, przez chwilę zaciskał i rozluźniał palce w nerwowym tiku. John obserwował go dyskretnie. Nie chciał wkraczać w intymną strefę przyjaciela bardziej, niż ten mu na to pozwolił, dlatego tylko stał obok. Wiedział, że dla Sherlocka to wystarczało. I zrozumiał, co było głównym jego problemem. Mycroft przysiągł chronić brata i zawsze to robił. Sherlock, jako młodszy, nie został do tego zobowiązany, ale w tej chwili poczuł, że tamta opieka miała być obustronna. A on zawiódł.

– Znajdę go – rzucił krótko Sherlock. Wydawał się być opanowany, ale jego blade, niebieskie oczy kipiały zimną furią. To nie były sentymenty, zorientował się John. To była czysta chęć zemsty.

– Hej! Tu nie wolno palić! – zawołał za nimi jakiś policjant; John nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy znalazł się w ich pobliżu.

– Zamknij się – warknął i podążył za Sherlockiem. Wrzucił paczkę papierosów do kieszeni, w razie gdyby okazały się naprawdę niezbędne. Dzisiaj nie zamierzał odmawiać przyjacielowi. Gdy szli z powrotem na piętro, przyglądał mu się z niepokojem. Sherlock póki co jechał na adrenalinie, ale John zaczynał już dostrzegać pierwsze oznaki świadczące o tym, że długo nie pociągnie. Utykał mocniej, choć pewnie by się do tego nie przyznał, a w ciągu ostatnich godzin kilkakrotnie przerywał spacer po biurze i przysiadał na moment bez słowa komentarza. I jeszcze teraz Mycroft... John miał nadzieję, że go znajdą. Przerażająca była myśl, że właśnie zginął, ale gdyby nie znaleźli ciała... Obawiał się, że Sherlock nie chciałby pójść naprzód i szukałby go do upadłego. Bracia nie byli sobie szczególnie bliscy, ale Mycroft stanowił nieodłączną część bezpiecznego, znajomego świata Sherlocka. I będzie go brakowało.

Lestrade wpadł na nich na schodach. Miał marynarkę wciągniętą na jedno ramię i telefon przy uchu.

– Mamy go – rzucił w stronę Sherlocka, który w biegu zawrócił, ciągnąc za sobą Johna. – Tak, jedziemy – powiedział do słuchawki i rozłączył się.

– Namierzyliście telefon? – zapytał natarczywie Sherlock. – Gdzie jest?

– W pustym hangarze na południu przy rzece... Sherlock? – Lestrade złapał go za ramię, nim wsiedli do radiowozu. Detektyw żachnął się. – Dobrze się czujesz?

Sherlock wahał się tylko przez moment.  
                – Nie – przyznał szczerze. – To irytujące.  
                – Co?  
                – Nie mam zupełnie kondycji! Chwila pracy, trochę łażenia i jestem do niczego.  
                – Nic dziwnego – zauważył John. – Nie możesz oczekiwać, że w trzy tygodnie odzyskasz formę po półtora miesiąca hospitalizacji.  
                – Wiem. I to jest denerwujące – mruknął Sherlock i wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku inspektora. John gestem dał znać policjantowi, że on spróbuje dotrzeć do przyjaciela i wsunął się na tylne siedzenie.

Przez całą drogę nie było mu dane spróbować. Ile razy się odezwał, Sherlock kompletnie go ignorował z wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś daleko. John niemal widział trybiki pracujące w jego mózgu, a długie palce bębniące po oparciu zdradzały zdenerwowanie. W końcu uznał, że przyjaciel i tak go w tej chwili nie słyszy, więc także wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Zdołał natomiast porozmawiać przez telefon z Mary, która, gdy tylko dowiedziała się, co się stało, zażądała adresu. Chociaż John protestował, żona nie dała się odwieść od pomysłu dołączenia do nich. Wiedząc, że uporem nic nie wskóra, powiedział jej, dokąd jadą.

Ponieważ Mary miała dużo krótszą drogę do przebycia, gdy dojechali do celu, samochód Watsonów stał już na pustym placu. Nie to jednak przykuło uwagę Johna, a duża opuszczona hala magazynowa w tle.

– Jezu... – jęknął. Teraz zrozumiał.

– John?

– Drżenie ręki, powinienem był się domyślić! – John bezsilnie trzasnął pięścią o siedzenie. Sherlock nadal patrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem, rzecz niespotykana. Kiedy indziej John może odczułby z tego powodu satysfakcję, ale na pewno nie w tej chwili.

– John?

– Jak spotkałem się pierwszy raz z Mycroftem, wybrał łudząco podobne miejsce – wyjaśnił doktor stłumionym głosem. _Idiota, idiota, idiota!_ – Oczywiście miał komplet informacji na mój temat, łącznie z dziennikiem mojej terapeutki. Cholera! Mycroft dał nam wskazówkę, gdzie może być, a ja to przegapiłem!

– Wszyscy nawaliliśmy – wtrącił się z przodu Lestrade. – John, nie...

– Skończcie – wycedził Sherlock i w aucie momentalnie zapadła cisza. Zaciśnięte wargi Holmesa zlały się w jedną wąską linię. Obserwując go, John przez chwilę sądził, że przyjaciel złamie się w końcu, ale jego twarz pozostała nieporuszona niczym maska.

Dwa radiowozy zatrzymały się na pustym placu. Logika nakazywała ostrożność, mimo że porywaczy pewnie już tu nie było, ale Sherlock po prostu wysiadł, ledwie samochód stanął, i poszedł prosto do wejścia. Policjanci rozdzielili się, by sprawdzić drugą stronę budynku, a Lestrade podążył za detektywem. John zmuszony był zaczekać na Mary, która nie zamierzała pozostać przy aucie, mimo że zaawansowana ciąża spowalniała ją i utrudniała ruchy. Doktor z milczącą aprobatą wziął od niej swoją broń i odbezpieczył, wdzięczny, że Greg jak zwykle był ślepy i głuchy na ten drobny szczegół.

Wnętrze hangaru, puste i od dawna nieużywane, było brudne i nieprzyjemne; przez pokryte kurzem świetliki docierało bardzo niewiele światła.

– Telefon – odezwał się Sherlock i podniósł urządzenie z ziemi. – Mycrofta – dodał zbędnie. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie i zmarszczył brwi, jakby coś mu się nie zgadzało. Zaczął rozglądać się po podłodze w poszukiwaniu śladów. Potem wyprostował się szybko i John przytrzymał go asekuracyjnie za ramię, bo odniósł wrażenie, że się zachwiał. Lestrade tymczasem odszedł kawałek na bok.

– Sherlock, tutaj...

Detektyw w kilku krokach dołączył do inspektora i zamarł. Pod ścianą w plamie światła widać było sylwetkę człowieka przywiązanego do krzesła. Postura się zgadzała, garnitur też... Brakowało jedynie śladów krwi.

– Nikt nie kneblowałby zwłok – rzucił Sherlock obojętnym tonem i ruszył naprzód. Potem zatrzymał się tak nieoczekiwanie, że John prawie na niego wpadł. – Coś tu jest nie w porządku…

– O co tu chodzi? – zapytał skonfundowany Lestrade. – Jacy porywacze postępują w taki sposób?

– Cholera. Tacy, którzy chcą odwrócić od czegoś uwagę – zaklął Sherlock. – Daliśmy się wodzić za nos.

– Masz na myśli wszystkie te poszlaki? Te, które nie mają żadnego sensu? – domyślił się inspektor. Sherlock pokiwał głową.

– Mycroft? – zawołał. Sylwetka na krześle poruszyła się, a Johnowi zdawało się, że Sherlock odetchnął. Detektyw ostrożnie podszedł trochę bliżej, żeby nie musieć zdzierać sobie gardła, ale zachował bezpieczny dystans. Sposób, w jaki zostawiono starszego Holmesa, z daleka trącił pułapką.

– Jest coś, czego możemy się obawiać? – zapytał Sherlock.

Mycroft skinął głową.

– Wiesz, co?

Potaknięcie.

– Mogę podejść?

Tym razem starszy Holmes zawahał się nad odpowiedzią.

– Ostrożnie? Bardzo ostrożnie?

Potaknięcie.

Sherlock spojrzał szybko na towarzyszy, a potem ostrożnie ruszył naprzód, nie spuszczając wzroku z brata. W pewnej chwili Mycroft pokręcił głową i detektyw natychmiast zmienił kierunek. W końcu pochylił się nad bratem. Starając się jak najmniej go dotykać, usunął knebel. Mycroft odkaszlnął.

– Nie porusz mnie – ostrzegł nieco zachrypniętym głosem.– Bo wylecimy w powietrze – poinformował obojętnie. Sherlock jeszcze ostrożniej niż przedtem przecinał więzy.

– Co?! – W tym towarzystwie to inspektor Lestrade był najmniej przygotowany na takie postawienie sprawy.

– No tak, byłoby za prosto – mruknął do siebie Sherlock.

 – Zapalnik, mam rację? – wtrąciła się Mary. Na tyle, na ile pozwalał jej brzuch, pochyliła się do przodu, by widzieć kable biegnące od krzesła.

– Jak wstanę, będziemy mieli piętnaście sekund, nim cały ten hangar wyleci w powietrze – wyjaśnił Mycroft. – Przynajmniej tyle mi wiadomo.

– O mój Boże – jęknął John. Znów to samo...

– Wezwę grupę antyterrorystyczną – oświadczył natychmiast Lestrade. – Znajdziemy te ładunki.

– Szkoda zachodu, Greg. Jeśli ruszycie jeden, reszta wybuchnie – ostudziła go Mary. – Musiałbyś odłączyć jednocześnie... – Mycroft posłał jej zaintrygowane spojrzenie, a kobieta zamilkła. Starszy Holmes zwrócił swą uwagę ku nadgarstkom i z niesmakiem przyglądał się czerwonym śladom po więzach. Sherlock natomiast obejrzał się na Mary z jawnym dyskomfortem.

– Mary, zabieraj się stąd. Już – wycedził.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo jesteś w ciąży.

– I co z tego? – odparowała Mary, ale wszyscy czterej panowie patrzyli na nią dokładnie tym samym wzrokiem.

– To, że swoją obecnością zwiększasz poziom stresu, a to może doprowadzić do fatalnego błędu – nie wytrzymał Sherlock. – John, zabieraj stąd swoją żonę. Ale już, w tej chwili.

– On ma rację, Mary – zgodził się doktor. – Skoro jak mówisz, to wszystko może lada chwila wylecieć w powietrze, nie zamierzam pozwolić, żebyś  była w środku.

– Uważajcie – westchnęła Mary i podążyła z Johnem do wyjścia.

– Mycroft, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Greg, widząc, że Sherlock na pewno tego nie zrobi.

– Tak, oczywiście, że wszystko jest w porządku – odpowiedział Sherlock zamiast brata. – Nie widzisz?

Inspektor wywrócił oczami i zerknął na starszego Holmesa, ale ten pokiwał głową uspokajająco. Tak, wszystko było w porządku, jeśli nie liczyć faktu, że lepiej by było, gdyby Mycroft nie wstawał.

– Piętnaście sekund, tak? – upewnił się młodszy Holmes, oceniając odległość dzielącą ich od wyjścia. – Trzeba się będzie pospieszyć.

– O nie, Sherlock – zaprotestował stanowczo inspektor. – Wiem, co sobie pomyślałeś, i mówię „nie”. Zaczekamy na snajperów, rozbroją to, choćbyśmy mieli czekać do rana. Nie będziesz mi się tu bawić w pirotechnika.

– Inspektor ma rację, drogi bracie. – Mycroft nie oparł się podkreśleniu swych słów drwiącym uniesieniem kącików. – Oddal się na bezpieczną odległość.

– Zmuś mnie. – Sherlock rzucił bratu wyzywające spojrzenie. – Zostaję. Nawet do rana.

– Sherlock, zabieraj się stąd – wycedził Mycroft z irytacją. – Nie chcę cię tu widzieć. Zwiększasz poziom stresu – zacytował.

Greg zaklął pod nosem. Sherlock był ostatnią osobą, która powinna pomagać Mycroftowi i pałętać się między okablowaniem bomby, ale inspektor rozumiał, że akurat ta sprawa stała się dla detektywa osobista w chwili, gdy porwano jego brata. Jego przyjaciel był wyjątkowo odporny na fizyczne zmęczenie, rzecz cały czas dla niego niezrozumiała, więc inspektor liczył po cichu, obędzie się bez incydentów, które mogłyby wysadzić ich wszystkich w powietrze.

Pobożnym życzeniem Grega było, żeby Sherlock pozostał w miejscu, ale detektyw oczywiście zaczął myszkować po zakamarkach dookoła krzesła, odnajdując kolejne elementy bomby. Na pustej, nieco zdewastowanej drewnianej skrzyni, znalazł oddarty kawałek papieru jakimś schematem, a obok licznik. Niezainteresowany elektroniką, skupił uwagę na schemacie. Greg zdążył w międzyczasie wezwać wsparcie.

– Gdybym zdołał znaleźć... – zaczął Sherlock po przyjrzeniu się arkuszowi i zrobił krok w stronę towarzyszy, ale rozbite wcześniej kolano ugięło się pod nim po chwili zastoju. By nie stracić równowagi, detektyw chwycił się skrzyni, a nagły ruch strącił licznik, który rozbłysnął nagle czerwonymi cyframi.

Trzej mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie z determinacją. Czas start.

Piętnaście...

Mycroft poderwał się z krzesła, Sherlock już w biegu chwycił go za rękę, a Greg złapał z drugiej strony.

Czternaście...

Trzynaście...

Greg i Sherlock ciągnęli Mycrofta, zmuszając go do szybkiego tempa. Starszy Holmes nigdy nie wyglądał, jakby miał dobrą kondycję, a teraz dodatkowo mięśnie zastały mu się podczas godzin przymusowej bezczynności.

Dwanaście...

Jedenaście...

Lestrade krzyknął ponaglająco, żeby nie zwalniali. Sherlock już nie ciągnął brata, a raczej sam zmuszał się, żeby utrzymać tempo.

Dziesięć...

Dziewięć...

Nagle to Mycroft zacisnął mocniej dłoń, czując, że młodszy brat zaczyna go spowalniać. Do wyjścia było jeszcze trochę...

Osiem...

Siedem...

Mycroft walczył ze zdrętwiałymi nogami, Sherlock kulał wyraźnie. Na ile to było możliwe, Greg zerkał na niego, nie wiedząc, czy to przypadkiem nie młodszy z Holmesów potrzebował pomocy. Byle na zewnątrz...

Sześć...

Pięć...

Adrenalina w organizmie się skończyła. Sherlock potknął się o własne nogi i przewrócił, omal nie pociągając za sobą brata.

Cztery...

Greg puścił Mycrofta i razem szarpnęli Sherlocka w górę. Detektyw ruszył do przodu, podtrzymywany z obu stron.

Trzy...

Dwa...

Mycroft o dziwo nadążał, ale to oni zwolnili. _Za daleko,_ zauważył desperacko Greg.

Jeden...

Sherlock przewrócił się drugi raz. Wszyscy nagle zamarli.


	6. Chapter 6

Nic się nie stało.

Zaskoczenie było tak wielkie, że przez sekundę czy dwie stali nieruchomo w oczekiwaniu na wybuch, zanim zmusili Sherlocka do wstania i najszybciej jak mogli wydostali się na zewnątrz. Już wolniej dotarli do radiowozów. Sherlock bez słowa oparł się o samochód, usiłując się pozbierać. Mycroft, choć zadyszany nie mniej niż brat, stanął sztywno i tylko otrzepał garnitur z kurzu. Watsonowie stali, oniemiali, a John wyglądał, jakby był zbyt wściekły, by móc wydusić z siebie słowo. Był zdecydowanie zbyt spokojny, by mogło to wróżyć cokolwiek dobrego.

– Nie wybuchło – odezwał się Sherlock, gdy złapał oddech.

– A gdyby wybuchło, wszyscy bylibyśmy martwi – nie wytrzymał John, nagle podwójnie zirytowany lekkomyślnością przyjaciela. – Czyś wyście powariowali?! Myślałem, że zawołacie ekipę saperów, a nie będziecie uprawiać jakąś kretyńską brawurę!

– Dlaczego kierujesz ten wyrzut do mnie? – obruszył się Sherlock.

– A mylę się? – odparował John. Mina przyjaciela wystarczyła mu za odpowiedź. – Zastanów się następnym razem, podobno jesteś inteligentny – dorzucił i odszedł na bok do Mary i Grega, który znów rozmawiał przez telefon. Ledwie inspektor skończył, John zaczął i jemu robić wyrzuty, ale Sherlock zignorował dyskusję. Otworzył drzwi radiowozu i usiadł bez słowa na tylnym siedzeniu.

Mycroft podszedł bliżej do brata. Zawahał się, ale pozwolił sobie go dotknąć. Sherlock wzdrygnął się, gdy ręka Mycrofta odgarnęła mu z czoła mokre od potu loki, a palce zatrzymały się na moment na rozcięciu, otoczonym fioletowym sińcem. Detektyw na moment podniósł wzrok i spojrzał bratu w oczy.

– Przepraszam – rzucił cicho i zamknął drzwi, zmuszając Mycrofta do zabrania ręki. Starszy Holmes skinął nieznacznie głową, doskonale rozumiejąc przekaz. _Przepraszam, że tak późno._ A także, na swój sposób: _cieszę się, że żyjesz._

– Wody? – zaproponowała nagle sierżant Donovan. W ręku trzymała butelkę mineralnej i plastikowe kubki. Mycroft zacisnął wargi, żeby nie okazać swojego zniesmaczenia.

– Chętnie, dziękuję. – Gardło wciąż miał zaschnięte po kneblu i wysiłku, więc przyjął kubeczek.

– Hej, świrze? – zapytała odruchowo Sally, a potem obejrzała się na Mycrofta, ale ten udał głuchego, zajęty wodą. Sherlock najpewniej usłyszał ją przez drzwi, ale nie zareagował. Policjantka otworzyła samochód i podsunęła młodszemu Holmesowi drugi kubek i niewielkie tekturowe opakowanie.

– Po co mi to?

– Wyglądasz, jakby ci były potrzebne. Dwie, popij do dna – odparła Sally tonem wyraźnie sugerującym, że wolałaby w tej chwili robić cokolwiek innego. – Zalecenie żony twojego doktora – dodała z przekąsem. Sherlock wykrzywił się na to określenie.

– Co to? – zapytał, nawet nie patrząc na pudełko.

– Zwykły paracetamol.

– Bardziej przydałyby mi się moje papierosy – mruknął detektyw, ale o dziwo przyjął i wodę, i tabletki.

– Nie sądzę – prychnęła Sally i ulotniła się.

– Papierosy? – zapytał Mycroft z naganą. To była część ich zwykłych wzajemnych docinków. Sherlock wypytywał o dietę, a brat czasem pozwalał sobie na pytanie, jak idzie rzucanie nałogu. Co ciekawsze, zwykle w ten sposób zapewniał sobie dłuższy okres spokoju. Świąteczny wspólny dymek był specjalnym wyjątkiem.

– John już mi zabrał.

– I dobrze.

– Należały mi się – warknął nieoczekiwanie Sherlock i zatrzasnął ponownie drzwi, tym razem omal nie miażdżąc bratu palców. Mycroft ze swojej strony nie nalegał na ciągnięcie tej bezsensownej rozmowy. O ile dobrze się zorientował, Sherlock właśnie usiłował sobie wszystko poukładać i jak zwykle zamierzał zrobić to sam. Zamiast więc stać nad bratem, starszy Holmes podszedł do doktora Watsona.

John opierał się o swój samochód, gdzie Mary siedziała za kierownicą. Był już spokojny, na tyle, na ile można się uspokoić po tym, jak towarzysze broni podczas akcji zachowali się tak skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnie. Chyba naprawdę powinien popracować trochę przynajmniej nad Sherlockiem i uświadomić mu, że konsekwencje jego działań mogą dotyczyć innych ludzi dookoła.

– Sherlock powiedział mi o papierosach – zagadnął Mycroft i machnął nonszalancko parasolem, który ktoś mu oddał chwilę wcześniej.

– Ymmm… Tak… – John wyjął z kieszeni paczkę i podał ją towarzyszowi. – Chcesz?

– Nie palę – przypomniał Mycroft nieznacznie urażonym tonem. O wyjątkach nie było co mówić.

 John parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– I nie chodzisz do kawiarni, pamiętam – odparł, a potem spoważniał. – Sherlock się troszczy o ciebie na swój sposób.

– Doprawdy? – Ton Mycrofta sugerował, że nie uwierzył.

– Kiedy myśleliśmy, że cię zastrzelili, Sherlock... Zaskoczył mnie – przyznał John. – Wspomniał o obietnicy, do jakiej zostałeś zobowiązany. Czuł się winny twojej śmierci – zakończył nieco kulawo. Sam w sumie nie wiedział do końca, dlaczego zdecydował się powiedzieć o tym starszemu Holmesowi.

Mycroft porzucił wszelkie szczątki ironii, która się go dotąd trzymała, a którą John zakwalifikował jako reakcję na stres, chociaż starszy Holmes mógł równie dobrze rozgrywać jakąś partię i mieć w tym określony cel. W jego oczach pojawił się nagle ten sam wyraz, który widział wcześniej u Sherlocka.

– Wtedy jeszcze mi ufał – przyznał Mycroft. – Pewnie dlatego, że ja jeden go tolerowałem.

– Powiedział coś podobnego – przyznał ostrożnie John.

– A powiedział ci także, co było potem? – zapytał natarczywie Mycroft, aż doktor się zdziwił. – O tym, jak przez dwa tygodnie znajdowałem go wciąż śpiącego w moim łóżku i odmawiającego uczęszczania na lekcje, gdzie, jak twierdził, "i tak nikt go nie chciał"? Wiesz, jakoś wtedy łatwiej było z nim żyć. Był wścibski i doprowadzał mnie do rozpaczy, ale to był w końcu tylko mały dzieciak, można mu było wybaczyć, jakoś go wytłumaczyć – Mycroft zerknął w stronę radiowozu, gdzie Sherlock osunął się na siedzeniu, jakby spał. John podążył za spojrzeniem starszego Holmesa i chyba obaj pomyśleli o tym samym. Mężczyznę po trzydziestce zachowującego się jak bezczelne dziecko było już zdecydowanie trudniej usprawiedliwić.

– Zmieniliście go – zauważył Mycroft. – Do niedawna...

– Tak?

– Jeszcze trzy, cztery lata temu Sherlock nawet by się nie obejrzał, gdybym zginął – stwierdził beznamiętnie Mycroft. – Nie dbał o nikogo ani o nic poza tą swoją pracą – ostatnie słowo wypluł ze zdegustowaniem.

– Co to, dzień zwierzeń Holmesów? – nie wytrzymał John. Wiedział, że sam zaczął temat, ale nie zamierzał znów słuchać na pół zniesmaczonych, na pół drwiących uwag Mycrofta odnośnie Sherlocka i jego życia towarzyskiego, tym bardziej, że ten zdawał się w ogóle nie znać młodszego brata. John miał swoje dowody na to, że Sherlock posiadał wąskie grono znajomych i gdyby ktoś śmiał tknąć kogokolwiek z nich, gorzko by tego pożałował. Mycroft powinien był o tym pamiętać, w końcu to jego kumpel z CIA wyleciał przez okno.

                – Co jeszcze Sherlock mówił? – zainteresował się Mycroft, ignorując pytanie Johna.

                – Nic, czym powinieneś się martwić.

                – Och, czyżby?

                – Skończyliśmy. – John tylko wzruszył ramionami. Już dawno przestał mieć jakikolwiek respekt dla Mycrofta ze względu na jego bliżej nieokreśloną, ale na pewno wysoką pozycję w brytyjskim rządzie. Stracił go chyba po tym, jak starszy Holmes wpakował ich w akcję z Irene Adler. Na myśl, że kiedyś wystroił się w garnitur na spotkanie z nim, chciało mu się roześmiać kpiąco z samego siebie.

                – Będę nalegał. – W głosie Mycrofta zabrzmiały ostrzegawcze nuty, ale John zignorował je. Wiedział, po czyjej stronie stoi i nawet jeśli jego własna ciekawość skłoniła go do wyciągnięcia tematu, to nie zamierzał ciągnąć dalej tej rozmowy.

                – Jak na dyplomatę zaskakująco potrzebujesz jednej lekcji tak samo jak Sherlock – skomentował zamiast tego. – Zdajesz się nie zauważać, kiedy ktoś mówi ci „nie” – wytknął sucho i obrócił się, nie czekając na odpowiedź; naprawdę go nie obchodziła. Ochłonął już na tyle, by móc pójść porozmawiać z przyjacielem bez wrzeszczenia. Mary jednak najwyraźniej nie była tego taka pewna, bo poszła razem z nim.

                Sherlock nadal siedział pochylony na tylnym siedzeniu i przyciskał dłonie do skroni. Gdy John otworzył drzwi, detektyw skrzywił się.

                – Sherlock, co jest?

                – Nie, nic. – Młodszy Holmes potrząsnął głową, ale sądząc z wyrazu twarzy, nie był to najlepszy pomysł.

                – Bez takich – rzucił ostrzegawczo John, sugerując, że nie warto go drażnić. Sherlock zerknął na niego z cierpiętniczą miną, ale skapitulował i odpowiedział z niesmakiem.

                – Migrena przekroczyła akceptowalne natężenie – mruknął i zamknął oczy.

                – Czemu nic nie mówiłeś? – zapytał z wyrzutem John. W zakurzonym garniturze i z przysłoniętymi dłonią oczami Sherlock faktycznie wyglądał raczej smętnie.

                – Bo przedtem dawało się znieść – odparł logicznie detektyw. – Teraz nie daje myśleć...

                Watsonowie wymienili spojrzenia. Nic dziwnego, że z Sherlocka zeszło w końcu napięcie ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin. Chociaż głośno ani słowem nie wyraził swojego zadowolenia z faktu, że jego brat żył, oboje domyślali się, że odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że Mycroft ma się dobrze.

                – Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytała Mary. – Nie wygląda na to, żebyś był teraz w stanie wiele zrobić.

                – Nie – zgodził się detektyw. – Będziecie jechać do domu?

                – Tak, raczej tak – potaknął John. – Raczej wiele nie zdziałamy, jest mokro, zimno i robi się ciemno, a Mary jest głodna. Greg pewnie zatroszczy się o twojego brata. Zjesz z nami?

                – Nie, nie teraz – mruknął Sherlock. – John... podrzućcie mnie po drodze na Baker Street.

                John zostawił Mary kwestię uświadomienia Sherlockowi, że musi się w tym celu przesiąść do ich auta, a sam podszedł do Grega i Mycrofta, przy których właśnie zatrzymała się znajoma, czarna limuzyna. Ze środka wysiadła Anthea, teraz już profesjonalnie obojętna, w towarzystwie łysiejącego mężczyzny, który mignął Johnowi rankiem, gdy towarzyszył Sherlockowi. Mycroft skinął głową Anthei, zapewne przesyłając jej tym gestem więcej informacji, niż John był w stanie wywnioskować, a z mężczyzną przywitał się krótkim uściskiem dłoni. Doktor pogrzebał w pamięci i w końcu udało mu się dopasować do jego twarzy nazwisko. Matthew Wilberforth, zastępca ministra spraw wewnętrznych.

                – Ufam, Mycrofcie, że nie cierpiałeś zbyt wielu niedogodności przez te godziny – odezwał się Wilberforth.

                – Och, powiedziałbym niemal, że było nudno, gdybym nie spędził popołudnia na obserwowaniu, jak trzech troglodytów usiłuje zmontować bombę, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, jak to zrobić – odparł z przekąsem Mycroft, a John utwierdził się we wcześniejszym przekonaniu, że ironia jest mechanizmem obronnym starszego Holmesa. – Jedyne, czego mi teraz trzeba, to wrócić do biura.

                – Mycroft, zaczekaj – wtrącił się doktor. – Przyjmowałeś od nich jakieś napoje lub pokarmy?

                – Jeśli pytasz, John, czy podano mi jakieś środki odurzające, które mogłyby zakłócić moje postrzeganie sytuacji i zaważyć na zeznaniach, których inspektor Lestrade zapewne nie może się doczekać, to mogę cię zapewnić, że nie – odparł chłodno Mycroft. Na Johnie, nawykłym do znoszenia Sherlocka, nie zrobił najmniejszego wrażenia.

                – Będę nalegał. Zostałeś poddany sporej dawce stresu i nawet jeśli wydaje ci się, że wszystko pamiętasz, możesz mieć dziury w pamięci, z których teraz nie zdajesz sobie sprawy. Podstawowe badania powinny rozwiać wątpliwości – powiedział stanowczo John. – Greg, dopilnujesz tego?

                – Tak, jasne, sam wolałem już karetkę, powinna być lada chwila.

                – Och, na litość boską... – westchnął Mycroft z niesmakiem.

                – Pozwolisz, że nie będziemy ryzykować, że podano ci coś, co odbije się czkawką w momencie, gdy wszyscy już odetchnęliśmy – warknął John, mimowolnie zerkając na Mary i Sherlocka, którzy przenieśli się do ich auta. Mycroft podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i skinął głową na znak, że niechętnie, ale się zgadza.

                – A wy dokąd? – zapytał Lestrade.

                – Do domu. Sherlock wygląda, jakby miał dość i zamierzam to wykorzystać, póki się nie kłóci – odparł John, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Gregiem; zagonienie Sherlocka do odpoczynku w połowie sprawy graniczyło z cudem, a on sam przyznawał, że był nie w formie, więc warto było nakłonić go na parę godzin sensownego snu.

                – Powiedz mu, że przesłuchanie Mycrofta i tak odsunie się na jutro rano z powodu badań, więc nic nie straci.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział nawiązuje do innego mojego tekstu, "Marzenia i rzeczywistość"

                Gdyby to tylko od niego zależało, najchętniej jego noga nigdy nie przestąpiłaby tego progu. John może uważał, że takie oddanie powinno schlebiać Sherlockowi, ale cały ten fanklub był raczej żałosny i pretensjonalny. Detektywowi wystarczył rzut oka na pokój podczas pierwszej wizyty, by umieścić grupę gdzieś pomiędzy histerycznymi nastoletnimi fankami a kółkiem wzajemnej adoracji. A już pomysły i teorie co do jego przeżycia, którymi zasypali go z wręcz chorobliwym entuzjazmem, były jeden bardziej kretyński od drugiego. Sherlock był nawet zaskoczony, że nikt nie wplątał w to ufo, czarodziejów czy innych nadprzyrodzonych mocy z co bardziej popularnych światów fantasy. Ale, tak po prawdzie, czego innego mógł się spodziewać, gdy założycielem był Anderson? Pardon, Philip, poprawił się w myślach Sherlock z niesmakiem, bowiem Anderson usilnie nalegał na to za każdym niefortunnym spotkaniem. Były policjant nieustannie zwracał się do Sherlocka po imieniu, a robił to z taką radością i dumą ze znajomości, że Holmes niemal tęsknił do wyzwisk od świrów. Sam nie wiedział, co gorsze – technik-idiota, bezpodstawnie podważający każde jego słowo, czy nieco schizofreniczny fan ze ślepym uwielbieniem w oczach. John w przypływie humoru zasugerował kiedyś, by Sherlock dostarczył swojemu fanklubowi plik zdjęć z autografem. Wprawdzie istniała niewielka szansa, że całe to towarzystwo zeszłoby ze szczęścia, ale po rozważeniu za i przeciw Sherlock nie zdecydował się tego sprawdzać.

                Irytujący czy nie, członkowie klubu okazywali się przydatni, zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o sprawdzenie czegoś wirtualnie, a nie w terenie, do czego nadal niezastąpiona była sieć bezdomnych. Dlatego Sherlock wybrał się do Andersona, gdy tylko ból głowy zmniejszył się do akceptowalnego poziomu. Niewiele nakłamał Johnowi, gdy udawał kompletnie rozbitego. Stłuczone kolano prosiło się o odpoczynek i sprawiło, że nieco się namęczył, nim udało mu się przełożyć spodnie na czyste.

                Drzwi były otwarte, więc detektyw wparował prosto do saloniku, w którym prócz Andersona zastał jeszcze cztery osoby z fanklubu. Z imienia rozpoznawał jedynie Marthę, żonę Philipa, która z całego towarzystwa zdawała się mieć najwięcej oleju w głowie.

                – Sherlock! – rozpromienił się Anderson na jego widok.

                – Wy wszyscy, wynocha – warknął detektyw, machając ręką na resztę. – Musimy porozmawiać.

                – M-możesz mówić przy nich – zaprotestował słabo Anderson.

                – Nie, nie mogę – uciął Sherlock. – Wynocha, już.

                Martha zagarnęła towarzystwo i wyszła, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Anderson również wstał z fotela przy biurku.

                – Gadaj – wysyczał wściekle Sherlock, ledwie zostali sami. Był zmęczony i nie miał ochoty bawić się w subtelności.

                – Sherlock, ale co... O co chodzi? – wyjąkał zaskoczony Anderson.

                – Mój brat został porwany, próbowano nas wyeliminować. – Głos Sherlocka przeszedł niemal do krzyku. Zaraz jednak uspokoił się trochę, nachylił ku Andersonowi i ciągnął zwodniczo łagodnym tonem, ociekającym jadem. – Naprawdę uważałeś, że się nie zorientuję? Umawiam się z Mycroftem w twojej obecności, a on pół godziny później zostaje porwany. Sądziłeś, że tego nie spostrzegę?

                Anderson zbladł jak ściana, cofnąłby się, ale zawadził o krzesło. Ręce mu drżały.

                – S-Sherlock, ty, ty chyba nie sądzisz, że ja mógłbym...

                Sherlock wyprostował się i cofnął, a jego twarz wypogodziła się.

                – Oczywiście, że nie sądzę, byś stał za tym wszystkim. Jesteś na to za głupi – rzucił pogardliwym tonem. – To, co chcę wiedzieć, to komu napomknąłeś o planach, jakie układałem w twojej nieszczęsnej obecności.

                – Och... O mój Boże! – Głos Andersona był niebezpiecznie wysoki. Mężczyzna rzucił się do komputera i odpalił pocztę.

                – Wytłumacz – zażądał detektyw. Pochylił się nad biurkiem, opierając o blat.

                – Bo my... Mamy grupę mailingową. To znaczy, w klubie. Rozsyłamy sobie ważne dla nas informacje... – Anderson otworzył odpowiednie okienko, a Sherlock nie był w stanie powstrzymać zirytowanego prychnięcia, gdy zobaczył nazwę. „Przyboczni Detektywa w Czapce", naprawdę? To brzmiało jak te wszystkie durne artykuły w szmatławcach, ale czegóż mógł się spodziewać?

                – Co sobie rozsyłacie? – wycedził pytanie detektyw, siłą woli powstrzymując się, by nie wyjść z trzaskaniem drzwiami, i przygotowując się mentalnie na sporą dawkę idiotyzmów. Anderson nie zawiódł go w tej kwestii.

                – Och, mnóstwo rzeczy – odparł z nutką dumy w głosie. – Linki do artykułów, skany z gazet, szczegóły dotyczące twoich śledztw... Jak ktoś ma czas, to także stara się zbierać poszlaki i próbuje na własną rękę rozwiązywać zagadki.

                – A ty dzisiaj opisałeś wszystkim ze szczegółami nasze poranne spotkanie i moje rozmowy telefoniczne – dopowiedział z rezygnacją Sherlock, przeleciawszy wzrokiem przez otwartą wiadomość. Oczywiście, Anderson musiał się wszystkim pochwalić, że z samego rana przekazał Sherlockowi informacje o furgonetce morderców pani Hudson, a zakończył tę wiadomość optymistycznym stwierdzeniem, że teraz śledztwo prowadzić będą obaj Holmesowie, jako że Sherlock miał się spotkać w tej sprawie z bratem. Więcej zachęty porywacz nie potrzebował, skonstatował Sherlock. O ile jednak on miał ochotę jęknąć, widząc grafomanię Andersona, tak reszta fanklubu zdawała się nie mieć nic przeciwko wątpliwym walorom językowym. Z dziesięć osób odpisało, dziękując za relację i prosząc o więcej, a przynajmniej tyle samo wyraziło swój żal, że nie było świadkami tamtej porannej rozmowy. Widząc to, Sherlock obiecał sobie solennie, że więcej się tu nie pojawi, chyba że będzie miał nóż na gardle.

                – Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przekazując tak ważne szczegóły sporej liczbie osób doprowadziłeś do poinformowania osoby, która stoi za tym wszystkim? – Sherlock nawet nie podnosił głosu, Anderson i tak miękł w oczach, przytłoczony samą świadomością.

                – Ale Sherlocku, ja to niespecjalnie... Co mam zrobić?

                – Wyślij mi informacje o wszystkich członkach tego twojego klubu. Nazwiska, zawody, cokolwiek wiesz. Zdjęcia, jeśli masz – zażądał Sherlock.

                – Zdjęć mam całkiem sporo, chcesz...?

                – Nie teraz. – Detektyw odruchowo przeczesał palcami włosy i skrzywił się, gdy przypadkiem przejechał po przyschniętym rozcięciu. – Wyślij mi wszystko, zobaczę w domu.

***

                Nim Molly skończyła pracę, na dworze było już ciemno, a w dodatku sypał mokry śniegodeszcz, zachęcający do przyspieszenia kroku, by jak najprędzej znaleźć się z powrotem w ciepłym mieszkaniu. Patolog jednak, zamiast jechać swoim srebrnym citroenem prosto do domu, skierowała się w stronę Baker Street. Przez większość dnia była poza wydarzeniami, więc o niczym nie wiedziała. Dopiero godzinę temu John zadzwonił do niej i powiedział o porannym wybuchu, porwaniu Mycrofta, gorączkowych poszukiwaniach i tym koszmarnym momencie, gdy myśleli, że starszy Holmes nie żyje. Molly nie powiedziała tego głośno, ale gdy usłyszała, że ktoś zdołał uprowadzić brata Sherlocka, poczuła lodowate stróżki strachu spływające po karku. Dlatego gdy John zakończył relację informacją, że odwieźli Sherlocka do domu, bo się źle czuł, Molly postanowiła zajechać do niego w drodze powrotnej, choćby po to, by upewnić się, że wszystko było w porządku i uspokoić się trochę.

                O dziwo udało jej się zaparkować niemal pod drzwiami, więc tylko przebiegła pod dach, nie chcąc narzucać kaptura na głowę. Zadzwoniła, ale zaraz skarciła się w duchu za taką nielogiczność. Sherlock mógł spać, a ona chciała go jedynie zobaczyć, no i miała przecież klucze. Otworzyła sobie drzwi i weszła na piętro.

                – Sherlock? – zawołała cicho, ale pokój był pusty, tak samo jak kuchnia. _Pewnie faktycznie śpi,_ pomyślała Molly i przeszła po cichu korytarzem, by zajrzeć do sypialni. Spotkało ją niemiłe rozczarowanie, już drugie tego dnia.

                Pokój był pusty, a łóżko nie nosiło śladów niedawnego użytkowania, jedynie na podłodze przy szafie leżały przykurzone, podarte spodnie. Molly wróciła spiesznie do salonu, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że nigdzie nie było płaszcza detektywa. A przecież John wyraźnie mówił, że Sherlock miał migrenę, więc z wszelkim prawdopodobieństwem powinien właśnie usiłować spać. Tymczasem wyglądało na to, że w ogóle nie było go w domu.

                Pytanie brzmiało, gdzie był. I gdziekolwiek to było, czy był tam z własnej woli, czy pod przymusem. Molly bardzo się starała nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że teraz ktoś dorwał drugiego Holmesa. Siląc się na spokój, zadzwoniła do Sherlocka, a gdy to nie poskutkowało, wysłała smsa, a potem zawiadomiła Johna. Doktor klął na czym świat stoi, ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mógłby być Sherlock. Zasugerował tylko Molly, by wracała do siebie, bo sam także nie wiedział, co mogliby zrobić. Sherlock raczej się nie chował, więc sprawdzanie jego kryjówek mijało się z celem. Patolog nie widziała innego wyjścia, więc niechętnie wróciła do samochodu, bezskutecznie próbując się nie denerwować.

                Molly weszła do mieszkania i w pierwszym momencie chciała się błyskawicznie cofnąć, zobaczywszy światło w salonie. Była pewna, że rano nie zostawiła nic włączonego. Zanim jednak zamknęła drzwi, dostrzegła znajomy płaszcz na wieszaku. Ktoś tu się prosił o kłopoty...

                – Ach, Molly – przywitał ją Sherlock, do reszty rozwiewając wątpliwości.

                Patolog odetchnęła głębiej kilka razy i zdjęła buty i kurtkę, zanim weszła do pokoju. Powinna była się tego spodziewać...

                Sherlock półleżał dość teatralnie rozwalony na kanapie, z laptopem na brzuchu. Na stoliku obok stał talerz z resztkami jedzenia na wynos i kubek herbaty.

                – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko – odezwał się detektyw, niedbale wskazując woreczek na kolanie, służący za okład, który Molly rozpoznała jako mrożoną włoszczyznę. – U mnie nie było dosłownie nic, no i... O co chodzi? – spytał skonfundowany, widząc spojrzenie, jakim obdarzała go Molly.

                – Co zrobiłeś z telefonem? – zapytała tylko patolog. – John powiedział mi, co się dzisiaj działo, a co ominął, to dowiedziałam się od Grega. Jak myślisz, co sobie pomyślałam, jak...

                – Byłaś na Baker Street, no tak – wciął się Sherlock. – Mój telefon jest wyciszony do zera, tam, gdzie byłem, wolałem nie prowadzić więcej żadnych rozmów.

                – I nie raczyłeś potem włączyć dźwięku – dopowiedziała sobie Molly. – Gdzie byłeś? I dlaczego najwyraźniej znowu wszystkim kłamałeś? Dlaczego? – W głosie kobiety było więcej żalu niż złości.

                Sherlock usiadł gwałtownie, zrzucając przy okazji mrożonkę.

                – Dlaczego wracałaś sama? – zapytał, zmieniając temat. – Lestrade wysłał do ciebie kogoś z policji, żebyś nie była sama, mieli cię dyskretnie chronić. Czemu nie jechałaś do domu razem z nimi?

                – Co? Och, nie wiedziałam... – Molly nie spytała głośno, skąd wiedział, że jechała autem, ale Sherlock nawet nie pytany pofatygował się z wyjaśnieniem.

                – Masz zsiniałe palce – powiedział. – Zapomniałaś rękawiczek, a ponieważ się denerwowałaś, mocno zaciskałaś palce na kierownicy. Gdybyś jechała radiowozem, schowałabyś ręce do rękawów lub do kieszeni. No i odkładałaś przed chwilą na szafkę w korytarzu dwa komplety kluczy – od domu i od samochodu.

                – Byli dyskretni, nie zauważyłam ich... – odparła Molly. – Ale nie zmieniaj tematu, nie o to pytałam. Czemu znowu coś udawałeś?

                – Musiałem się pozbyć towarzystwa brata, jeszcze by się uparł, żeby mi towarzyszyć – wzdrygnął się Sherlock. – Chciałem, żeby Mary wróciła do domu. A John... Boże, jego zachowanie jest nie do zniesienia! – zirytował się. – Nadal obchodzi się ze mną jak z jajkiem, a że jeszcze dostał dzisiaj trochę powodów do wyimaginowanych zmartwień, doprowadzał mnie do szału swoim doktorowaniem. Uznałem, że da mi spokój, jak przyznam, że źle się czuję i pójdę spać. Zadziałało idealnie.

                – A dobrze się czujesz? – spytała Molly znienacka, zamiast dalej robić mu wyrzuty. Sherlock poderwał głowę i spojrzał na nią niemal jadowicie.  
                – W przeciągu ostatniej doby miałem wyjechać i nie wrócić, pani Hudson została zamordowana, wyleciałem w powietrze, myślałem, że Mycroft zginął, po czym mało nie straciłem i jego, i Grega, a John pozwolił Mary wejść do podminowanego budynku! W fanklubie Andersona jest jakiś psychiczny fan, który usiłuje naśladować Moriarty'ego i zmusza mnie do gry o stanowczo zbyt wysoką stawkę! – wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock. Poderwał się z kanapy i zaczął wędrować po pokoju, niemal rozdeptując zapomnianą mrożonkę. Podszedł do Molly i stanął tuż przed nią. – A ja wciąż nie mogę pracować tak efektywnie, jak bym chciał. Więc. Jak. Sądzisz? – wycedził pytanie.

                Molly stanęła przed nim i chwyciła go za ramiona, powstrzymując nerwowy spacer. Sherlock spojrzał na nią, nieco zdziwiony, ale nie odsunął się.

                – Myślę, że nic nie jest w porządku – odparła. – I że powinieneś odpocząć. Nie – zastrzegła, widząc, że detektyw chce zaprotestować. – Nie protestuj. Sam przyznajesz, że nie jesteś w formie i źle się czujesz, bo sądzę, że przedtem wcale nie musiałeś kłamać Johnowi.

                – To jeszcze nie oznacza, że chcę i mogę sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek – zauważył sztywno Sherlock, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty drążyć tego tematu.

                – Ale jesteś skłonny to zauważać. – Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko, to i tak był postęp po poprzednich ekscesach. – Usiądź, poszukam czegoś na to kolano, bo samą mrożonką nie pomożesz – dorzuciła. Dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że cały czas trzymała dłonie na ramionach Sherlocka, niekoniecznie pozwalając mu wykonać swoją prośbę. Detektyw rozwiązał ten problem, nim zdążyła się speszyć, po prostu uwalniając się z jej luźnego uścisku.

***

                Stał przy umywalce, zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien zrobić. Nie miał ochoty wracać do łóżka i znów oglądać przekroju przez koszmary ostatnich dwóch dni, choć logicznie wiedział, że to tylko jego lęki podsuwane przez podświadomość. Ale nawet on nie mógł tego kontrolować.

                Sytuacja nie była nowa. Ile razy w przeciągu ostatniego roku stał tak nocą i rozważał, czy nie znajdzie sobie lepszego zajęcia niż sen? Gdy jeszcze usłyszał ruch w sypialni, a chwilę później odgłos bosych kroków zmierzających w stronę łazienki, nie mógł się oprzeć skojarzeniom...

 

...

_Łudził się, że światło pomoże. W końcu był w domu, bezpieczny, wrócił przecież na Baker Street... I jeszcze myślał, głupi, że zmęczenie wystarczy. Tymczasem ledwie przysnął, niespokojny sen przeniósł go prosto do brudnej celi, gdzie oprawca o twarzy Johna mścił się za kłamstwa i dwuletnią nieobecność. Koszmar rychło wygnał go z wygodnego łóżka, bo przeważyło poczucie, że leżąc jest jeszcze bardziej bezbronny._

_Sherlock stał w łazience i patrzył tępo w płynący strumień zimnej wody. Przepłukałby twarz, ale ręce trzymał kurczowo zaciśnięte na krawędziach umywalki, żeby się nie przewrócić, tak dygotał. Od samych wspomnień Serbii i snu sprzed chwili robiło mu się niedobrze, a promieniujący od boku aż na plecy ból tylko potęgował to wrażenie. Gdzieś głębiej Sherlock był świadom, że gdy się uspokoi, przestanie tak urażać żebra, ale obecnie obawiał się, że jeśli spowolni oddech, to się udusi. Łapał spazmatycznie powietrze, słysząc głównie szum własnej krwi w uszach. Nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że zaraz znów ktoś go skuje i uderzy rurą._

_Schody zaskrzypiały i Sherlock gotów był rzucić się do ucieczki, choćby oknem, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos._

_– Co tu taka iluminacja? Sherlocku?_

_Detektyw nie był w stanie się ruszyć, choć wiedział, że pani Hudson zaraz wejdzie do łazienki i zobaczy go w samych spodniach, z torsem pokrytym bandażami. Miała się przecież o tym nie dowiedzieć..._

_– Sherlocku, co tu się... Och. – Starsza pani stanęła w drzwiach i zmartwiała. – Mój Boże, dziecko! – westchnęła i podeszła bliżej. Gdyby nie to, że mówiła, cały czas przypominając Sherlockowi, że to przyjaciel, z całą pewnością wycofałby się i próbowałby uciekać, wciąż niezbyt pewny, co jest jawą, a co tylko snem. Widział, że podchodzi, ale i tak podskoczył, gdy ciepłe dłonie pani Hudson znalazły się na jego lodowatych._

_– Co się stało, Sherlocku? – zagaiła z troską pani Hudson. Jej pozorny spokój przerastał detektywa, który jedynie pokręcił głową, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa. – Dobrze, nie mów nic, nie trzeba teraz._

_Nie trzeba ani teraz, ani nigdy później, chciał powiedzieć Sherlock, ale głos nadal odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa. Obecność pani Hudson działała uspokajająco, powoli przestawał się trząść._

_– Sherlocku, puść umywalkę – mówiła dalej starsza pani. Sherlock usłuchał; jak w półśnie przepłukał w końcu twarz i wstrząsnął się, tym razem z chłodu. – Dobrze, chodź do sypialni, zadzwonię do Johna._

_– Nie! – zaprotestował żywo Sherlock. – John nie wie i ma nie wiedzieć._

_– Ciebie powinien obejrzeć lekarz – stwierdziła stanowczo pani Hudson._

_– Mam lekarza – mruknął detektyw. – Przyjdzie jutro, tylko teraz..._

_– Dobrze, dobrze. Zaczekaj chwilkę. – Pani Hudson wyszła z łazienki, by zaraz wrócić z jednym z kuchennych krzeseł. Postawiła je z łoskotem, a Sherlock nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że odruchowo odsunął się trochę._

_– Przepraszam... Siadaj, spokojnie._

_Pod wpływem jej ciepłego głosu Sherlock wybudził się na tyle, by mieć pewność, że nikt go nie uderzy. Usiadł okrakiem i oparł ręce na oparciu, by pani Hudson miała swobodny dostęp do jego pleców. W tej chwili było mu zupełnie obojętne, co zobaczy; skoro Mycroft mógł go oglądać w takim stanie, to jego nie-gospodyni również._

_Pani Hudson stanęła za nim i sięgnęła, by zdjąć bandaże u góry, o których Sherlock wiedział, że przesiąkły krwią po... spotkaniu z Johnem, ale zawahała się skonsternowana. Zajrzała do szafki w rogu, najwyraźniej szukając czegoś, z czego mogłaby zrobić świeże opatrunki._

_– Poczekaj tu na mnie, zejdę do siebie po apteczkę – powiedziała w końcu, nie znalazłszy niczego w łazience Sherlocka._

_– Nie trzeba. Torba przy łóżku – mruknął Sherlock. – Maść w białym, trzy tabletki z żółtego. – Gdyby było trzeba, podałby pani Hudson pełne nazwy, ale tak będzie jej prościej znaleźć, a poza tym w ten sposób określał leki doktor Harris, tak jakby uważał Sherlocka za niezdolnego do zapamiętania paru nazw._

_Maść z antybiotykiem powinna zapobiec ewentualnym szkodom, jakich narobił, a tabletki... wprawdzie powinien wziąć dwie, nie trzy, i dopiero za dwie godziny po tym koktajlu,  który zafundował sobie po południu, ale obecnie aż go mdliło, więc uznał, że zasługuje._

_Mycroft się mylił, pani Hudson wcale nie wpadła w histerię. Sherlock oparł łokcie o umywalkę i położył brodę na rękach, tak że cały czas widział starszą panią w lustrze. Gdy zdjęła ostatnie opatrunki i przyjrzała się wszystkim obrażeniom, na jej twarzy malowała się przede wszystkim zgroza, połączona z troską i złością. Pozostała jednak spokojna, bardziej spokojna, niż pewnie byłby John, gdyby..._

_Sherlock syknął i skurczył się, uciekając tak przed dotykiem pani Hudson, jak przed własnymi myślami, które zaczęły zjeżdżać na niebezpieczny tor. To, jak zareagowałby John, nie powinno go w ogóle obchodzić, bo John tego nie zobaczy i nie będzie reagować. A Sherlock, jeśli chciał pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, powinien wybić sobie takie rozmyślanie z głowy._

_– Nie możesz się tak uchylać, jeśli mam ci pomóc – zauważyła pani Hudson. – Jeszcze ci zrobię krzywdę przez przypadek._

_– Nie będę. – Sherlock sięgnął po pudełko z tabletkami i połknął trzy bez popijania. W razie czego dużej krzywdy sobie tym nie zrobi._

_Wbrew zapewnieniu, gdy dostrzegł w lustrze zbliżającą się dłoń, odchylił głowę i wpił palce w rand umywalki, tak samo jak chwilę wcześniej. Pani Hudson udała, że tego nie widzi, i matczynym gestem przeczesała palcami jego wilgotne loki._

 

...

 

                – ...Sherlock?

                – Nie, pani Hudson, nie bę... – zaczął odpowiadać Sherlock, ale urwał, gdy w lustrzanym odbiciu dostrzegł Molly stojącą w wejściu. Jej mina uświadomiła mu, jaki błąd zrobił. Ale wrażenie było tak silne...

                Molly poczuła się, jakby ktoś ją uderzył. To, że Sherlock właśnie nazwał ją panią Hudson w odpowiedzi na własne myśli, było przerażające i kobieta nawet nie próbowała powstrzymać cisnących się do oczu łez. Trzymała się jakoś przez cały dzień w pracy, a potem denerwowała się brakiem kontaktu z Sherlockiem, więc wieczorem świadomość, że jest obok, wystarczyła jej, by jakoś utrzymać emocje w ryzach. Teraz, rozespana, w dodatku widząc, jak smętnie wygląda Sherlock, nie umiała nad sobą panować.

                – Molly, nie... – jęknął Sherlock, widząc, że kobieta bezsilnym gestem ociera oczy. – Nie to chciałem... – dodał drętwo, nie mając większego pojęcia, jak miałby naprawić pomyłkę, która właśnie zmieniała Molly Hooper w fontannę łez. Patolog nie ruszyła się z miejsca, jedynie spazmatycznie wciągała powietrze i bezskutecznie próbowała się opanować. Jednocześnie blokowała Sherlockowi wyjście, więc nie mógł jej pozwolić wypłakać się w samotności... Mimo to spróbował przejść obok niej, ale wtedy Molly objęła go bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.

                Sherlock zesztywniał. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić, w końcu nie był to pierwszy raz w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch dni, kiedy Molly tak się do niego przytulała, ale też tym razem nie był na to przygotowany. Dopiero po chwili niezdarnie odwzajemnił uścisk, krzywiąc się na ból, który przeszył kolano, gdy je obciążył. Opuchlizna niewiele zeszła, najpewniej przez forsowanie nogi przez cały dzień, nim znalazła się chwila na zrobienie okładu. Sherlock starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy noc znów sprawiała, że czuł się bezbronny. Nienawidził tego poczucia bezsilności i braku kontroli, gdy kolejny koszmar wyrywał go ze snu z bijącym sercem i pozostawiał po sobie jakiś irracjonalny wstręt do ponownego zamknięcia oczu.

                – Och... – Molly zorientowała się, że Sherlock przeniósł ciężar ciała na nieuszkodzoną nogę i złapała się tego drobiazgu, by spróbować się jakoś uspokoić i znaleźć sobie jakieś doraźne zajęcie. – Miałeś dać nodze odpocząć, chodź z powrotem...

                – Nie, Molly, idź spać, nie chcę cię znowu obudzić – zaoponował Sherlock, ale ponieważ Molly ogarnęła się nieco i tylko siąkała nosem, poszedł z nią do sypialni. Zawahał się dopiero, gdy usiadła na łóżku.

                – Idź spać, ja pójdę do pokoju – powtórzył sztywno i chciał się wycofać, ale pytanie Molly osadziło go w miejscu.

                – Znów kłopoty ze spaniem? – spytała cicho Molly, ocierając oczy i starając się znów nie rozkleić.

                – Znów? – powtórzył za nią detektyw, a zdawał się przy tym być oburzony i nieco... zraniony?

                – Widziałam, jak wyglądają twoje plecy – przypomniała mu Molly. Sięgnęła do szafki nocnej po tubkę z żelem i wyciągnęła ją w stronę Sherlocka, ponawiając zaproszenie, by usiadł. Kolano coraz bardziej dokuczało, a chłodzący żel przynosił ulgę, więc detektyw dał się namówić.

                – To jeszcze nie znaczy, że miałbym mieć problemy – zauważył urażonym tonem, walcząc z nogawką od piżamy, którą z trudem udało mu się podciągnąć powyżej opuchlizny.

                – Po czymś takim każdy miałby problemy, ty też – odparła Molly i odkręciła tubkę, by posmarować stłuczenie. – Ale nie... pani Hudson przypadkiem wspomniała, jak byłeś w szpitalu. Przyszła któregoś razu, jak spałeś, a ja jeszcze byłam. Zapytała, czy śpisz spokojnie, a potem od słowa do słowa powiedziała co nieco na temat tego, jak wyglądały noce po twoim powrocie. Choć wtedy akurat byłeś tak odurzony, że... – Molly urwała, bo Sherlock znów zastygł w bezruchu, tym razem z zaciśniętymi powiekami. – Przepraszam, znów mówię za dużo, nie powinnam...

                – W porządku – westchnął Sherlock. Wziął jeszcze kilka głębszych wdechów, a potem otworzył oczy i posłał jej zmęczone, błyszczące ledwie powstrzymanymi łzami spojrzenie. Pochylił się i majstrował przy nogawce dłużej, niż to było konieczne. Molly odsunęła się nieco i przeszła na drugą stronę łóżka, by wsunąć się pod swoją kołdrę, dając tym samym Sherlockowi odrobinę prywatności. Nie chciała zbyt się narzucać, ale też nie zamierzała zostawić go samego.

                Sherlock zamarudził jeszcze chwilę, ale w końcu także się położył, tak samo jak poprzedniej nocy zawijając się w prześcieradło jak w kokon. Molly miała nadzieję, że mimo wszystko zdecyduje się spać.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Poranek ciągnął się leniwie, przynajmniej w porównaniu z gonitwą poprzedniego dnia. Molly obudziła się dość późno, ale mogła sobie na to pozwolić; miała dopiero popołudniową zmianę w Barts. Mimo że spała sporo, czuła się rozbita i zmęczona; nim zasnęła, długo jeszcze płakała w poduszkę, tak cicho, jak tylko mogła, ale podejrzewała, że Sherlock i tak był tego świadomy. Nie zareagował na jej łzy, nie próbował nic mówić, za co była wdzięczna; zresztą Sherlock do roli pocieszyciela ani się nie nadawał, ani nie był w nastroju. Ten spokojny, czy też wymuszenie spokojny oddech po drugiej stronie łóżka zupełnie jej wystarczał. To, oraz fakt, że Sherlock w pewnym momencie objął ją ramieniem, mimo że leżała zwrócona do niego tyłem, by ukryć swój płacz i potencjalnie nie widzieć jego łez. Molly usnęła tak w końcu, a ku swojemu zdziwieniu rankiem obudziła się w tej samej pozycji.

Sherlock spał jeszcze; Molly obróciła się ostrożnie pod jego ramieniem, by go nie obudzić, skoro udało mu się zasnąć wbrew nocnym zapewnieniom, że nie chce. Skrzywiła się na wspomnienie, kiedy ostatni raz miała okazję tak go obserwować w swoim łóżku; słabego po postrzale jak dziecko i zupełnie bezbronnego. Teraz miała podobne wrażenie, gdy wracała myślami do nocnej rozmowy.  
Wrażenie prysło, gdy Sherlock otworzył oczy i natychmiast zabrał rękę. Przeciągnął się i wywędrował prosto do łazienki bez słowa komentarza, zabierając po drodze maść z szafki. Molly odprowadziła go spojrzeniem, a potem wyniosła się do kuchni wstawić wodę na herbatę.

***

Greg zadzwonił z informacją, że umówił się z Mycroftem na dwunastą w Scotland Yardzie na przesłuchanie, więc Molly uznała, że mają dość czasu, by wyskoczyć na szybkie zakupy. Podejrzewała, że o uzupełnianie lodówki Sherlocka o jadalne rzeczy dotąd dbała głównie pani Hudson, więc uznała, że warto przypomnieć przyjacielowi, jak się załatwia tak trywialne sprawy. Sam przecież przyznał, że półki świeciły pustkami, a Molly była gotowa potraktować to dosłownie, jako że nic jej ostatnio nie podwędzał z kostnicy.

Nie było jeszcze jedenastej, gdy weszli na Baker Street z siatkami. Molly nigdy przedtem nie robiła zakupów z Sherlockiem i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że detektyw wkładał produkty do koszyka w dość przypadkowy sposób. Wydawał się być jakiś roztargniony, myślami zapewne już w Scotland Yardzie, dlatego Molly zerkała kontrolnie na ilość produktów i ich datę ważności. Cztery pudełka ciastek mogła zrozumieć, ale sześciu butelek świeżego mleka z ważnością nie przekraczającą tygodnia już nie.

– Ludzie Mycrofta powtórnie sprawdzali mieszkanie – skomentował Sherlock, gdy weszli na piętro. – I znowu pomontowali mi kamery... – mruknął bez większego wyrzutu, kierując się w stronę półek na książki.

Molly zabrała siatkę, porzuconą przez niego na fotelu, i zaniosła zakupy do kuchni. Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem, gdy stanęła na suchej, lepkiej plamie; nikt nie starł herbaty rozlanej przez detektywa dwa dni wcześniej. Uznała, że zapyta Sherlocka o jakąś ścierkę, jak już pochowa zakupy. Otworzyła lodówkę.

Półki bynajmniej nie były puste. Pierwszym, co zobaczyła, były puste oczodoły kobiecej głowy. Ciemne włosy zostały kunsztownie zaplecione, a same oczy leżały tuż obok, nadziane na drewniany patyk od szaszłyka. Poprzetykane czymś, co patolog w Molly zakwalifikowała jako kawałki nerek.  
Kobieta jęknęła, czując jak żołądek podjeżdża jej do gardła. Nie, nie chodziło o części ciała, do tego przywykła, ale o strach, który sparaliżował ją, tak jak wtedy, gdy zobaczyła zwłoki pani Hudson. Zatrzasnęła lodówkę, pewna, że nie wsadzi tam żadnego jedzenia.

– Molly? – zawołał z pokoju Sherlock, zaniepokojony jej piskiem. – Co tam znalazłaś, chyba nie kamerę? – spytał lekko, ale zaraz spoważniał. Widząc, że patolog raczej mu nie odpowie, przyszedł do kuchni i sam zajrzał do lodówki.

– Och. – Oprócz głowy, która musiała tak wytrącić Molly z równowagi, Sherlock zobaczył jeszcze uśmiech narysowany na tylnej ścianie lodówki, a obok napis. To samo pismo, co na ciele pani Hudson. I znów treść przypominająca odzywki Moriarty'ego. Dobrze się bawisz, Sherlocku? I pod spodem: mam mały prezent dla twojego brata.

Sherlock był pewien, że po wczorajszym porwaniu Mycroft jest doskonale pilnowany, więc skupił się na szczątkach w lodówce.

– Nie wiem, kto to jest – powiedział, a ku jego zaskoczeniu Molly odpowiedziała.

– Hannah Oswald – wykrztusiła, pobladła.

– Znałaś ją? – spytał natarczywie Sherlock, kładąc kobiecie ręce na ramionach.

– Nie, nie... Miałam dzisiaj przeprowadzać jej autopsję – wyjaśniła Molly zduszonym głosem. – Ta głowa została odcięta nie dawniej niż dwie godziny temu – dorzuciła. Zrobiło jej się słabo na myśl, że gdyby wczoraj nie została dłużej, przez co dziś miała popołudniową zmianę, to byłaby rano w kostnicy i być może wrogowie Sherlocka zabraliby coś więcej niż tylko głowę.

– Nie idziesz dzisiaj do pracy – oświadczył kategorycznie detektyw. Musiał pomyśleć o tym samym co ona. – Gra jeszcze się nie skończyła – warknął.

– Mhm... Daj mi chwilę – poprosiła Molly. Wysunęła się z ramion Sherlocka i przeszła do łazienki. 

Zamiast zamykania drzwi, detektyw usłyszał krzyk i w natychmiast znalazł się na korytarzu, gdzie Molly stała w progu łazienki i trzęsła się. Jeden rzut oka na wannę uświadomił mu, dlaczego.

Tę kobietę znał. Rozmawiał z nią nie dalej jak wczoraj. I jednocześnie zrozumiał notatkę o prezencie dla brata.

W wannie leżała Anthea. Białą bluzeczkę miała zalaną krwią z poderżniętego gardła, ale wanna i kafelki wokół były czyste, więc musiała zostać zabita gdzieś indziej, a dopiero potem przyniesiono ją na Baker Street.

Nagły ruch tuż obok sprawił, że Sherlock podskoczył, ale to tylko Molly dopadła do toalety, by zwymiotować. Najwyraźniej tego było dla niej za wiele.

Sherlock podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się ciału bez dotykania go. Wiedział, że Anthea była nie tylko asystentką Mycrofta, ale i szefem jego ochrony. Jak uderzyć w starszego Holmesa, nie ruszając jednocześnie młodszego? Tknąć właśnie ją. Pytanie brzmiało, czy Anthea zginęła celowo, porwana, czy też w wyniku przypadku, gdy natknęła się na przeciwników w trakcie śledztwa, które niewątpliwie prowadziła? Jej strój, elegancki, lecz wygodniejszy niż ten, w którym Sherlock widział ją poprzedniego dnia, wskazywał na to, że załatwiała coś poza biurem. Na pierwszy rzut oka mógł stwierdzić, że kobieta nie poddała się bez walki i nie pozwoliła tak po prostu poderżnąć sobie gardła.

Sherlock sięgnął po telefon, musiał zawiadomić brata. Trzeci dzień, drugie zwłoki na Baker Street...

– Kto to? - zapytała Molly za jego plecami, nim zdążył wybrać numer. Wyprostowała się i stanęła przy umywalce, tuż obok Sherlocka. – Co tu się dzieje? – Pytanie brzmiało prawie jak jęk.

– To zaufana Mycrofta. Muszę mu powiedzieć... – Sherlockowi przemknęło przez myśl, że przez te dwa dni nie wykonał ani nie otrzymał telefonu, który przyniósłby jakieś dobre wieści.

– Sherlock? Delikatnie – przypomniała mu Molly; opanowała się nieco. Detektyw kiwnął głową, niezbyt przekonany, czy istnieje łagodny sposób powiedzenia, że ktoś nie żyje.

Mycroft odebrał po drugim sygnale, szybciej niż zwykle.

– Obawiam się, że nie mam dobrych wieści, bracie.

– Wiem, widziałem właśnie nagrania. – Mycroft sam rozwiązał kłopot przekazania wieści. – Inspektor Lestrade już wie, będziemy za chwilę.

***

W ten sposób zamiast w biurze Grega, znów spotkali się na Baker Street. To wszystko było jak jakaś koszmarna powtórka, uznała Molly. Nie wiedziała, co ma z sobą zrobić. Jasnym było, że nie pojedzie do pracy, sama zresztą zadzwoniła do szefa i poprosiła o kilka dni urlopu ze względu na sprawy osobiste. Dyrektor, uprzedzony dwa dni wcześniej przez Grega, nie robił jej trudności. Molly podejrzewała jednak, że jeśli Sherlock będzie chciał spojrzeć na ciało Anthei, to ona i tak wyląduje w Barts.

Holmesowie także stali z boku, chmurni i milczący. Gdy Mycroft przyjechał, bracia zamienili parę słów, a potem przepuścili ekipę Grega do ponurej roboty. Molly trzymała się blisko Sherlocka, gdyż z Johnem ustalili przez telefon, że dołączy do nich już na komendzie. Patolog nie miała pojęcia, kim dokładnie była Anthea dla Mycrofta, a poza tym pamiętała jego drwinę i lekceważenie dla uczuć Sherlocka, ale gdy patrzyła na starszego Holmesa, uznała, że jemu także przydałoby się czyjeś milczące towarzystwo. Wyglądało na to, że jedyną nadającą się do tego osobą był Sherlock, który zdawał się akceptować chłód brata i był świadom tej... Dysfunkcyjności. Molly nawet nie próbowałaby pocieszać Mycrofta, tak jak to robiła z Sherlockiem.

– Nic tu po nas, chodźcie do biura – zaproponował Greg.

Molly wymieniła z inspektorem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i uznała, że pomyśleli o tym samym. Baker Street nie sprzyjało obecnie myśleniu obu braci.

***

John czekał już w Scotland Yardzie, gdy przyjechali. Zdziwił się nieco na widok Molly, potem zlustrował czujnie Sherlocka i zerknął na Mycrofta. Zanim zdążył zapytać, co go ominęło, Greg w kilku słowach wyjaśnił rewelacje dzisiejszego poranka, podczas gdy bracia Holmes udali się prosto do jego gabinetu.

To, że Sherlock traktował gabinet Grega jak swoje miejsce pracy i bez skrupułów korzystał ze wszystkiego, co mu było akurat potrzebne, nikogo nie dziwiło, ale już widok obu braci zajmujących swobodnie biuro wywołał zaskoczenie. Zwłaszcza, że milczący dotąd Holmesowie pogrążyli się w ostrej dyskusji, ignorując całe towarzystwo. Lestrade zajęty był przygotowywaniem do przesłuchania Mycrofta, sprawdzał jeszcze wyniki badań szpitalnych z poprzedniego dnia, ale Molly wyraźnie nie miała się gdzie podziać. 

– Jezu, przecież to jest jakaś pieprzona licytacja! – odezwała się w końcu Sally, widząc, że żaden z Holmesów nie zamierza ich oświecić, do czego już doszli. – W co oni pogrywają? Kto szybciej wpieni zespół i ściągnie nam na głowę komendanta? Jeszcze nie ma południa!

– Nie, to tylko jeden Holmes więcej – odparł John.

Obserwując Mycrofta, John zastanawiał się, co on naprawdę o nim wie. Sprawdził go kiedyś tak, jak Sherlocka na samym początku. Z czystej ciekawości wpisał w wyszukiwarkę "Mycroft Holmes". Nie zdziwił się zbytnio, gdy okazało się, że znalazł bardzo niewiele. Ot, jakiś podpis pod klasowym zdjęciem z liceum, potem spis absolwentów i lista osiągnięć. Z chwilą skończenia szkoły Mycroft Holmes w Internecie po prostu nie istniał. Żadnego numeru telefonu na jakiejś rządowej stronie ani numeru pokoju, o koncie na facebooku czy Twitterze już nie wspominając. O portale społecznościowe John by Mycrofta nie podejrzewał. W przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, starszy Holmes w tych swoich garniturach i z nieodłącznym parasolem sprawiał wrażenie, jakby najnowocześniejszym pasującym do niego urządzeniem był telefon, najlepiej z okrągłą tarczą i słuchawką na kablu. Już komórka wyglądała dziwnie w jego rękach. Ile w tym było sztucznego odgrywania klasycznego angielskiego gentlemana? John podejrzewał, że sporo, ale tak czy inaczej wrażenie pozostawało. Czasem nawet się dziwił, że Mycroft zawieszał bankomat, żeby go zgarnąć czarnym samochodem z ulicy, zamiast wysłać mu zaproszenie na popołudniową herbatkę, wykaligrafowane na czerpanym papierze. Tak samo jak nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że gdyby kiedykolwiek musiał sprawić starszemu Holmesowi kurtuazyjny okolicznościowy prezent, kupiłby mu któryś z filmów z Jamesem Bondem. Ot, w końcu o koledze po fachu, czyż nie?

– Molly, chodź na kawę, wyglądasz, jakby ci się przydała – mruknął John.

Molly kiwnęła głową i zerknęła na Grega, który westchnął i także potaknął, najwyraźniej uznając, że też potrzebuje chwili oddechu przed przesłuchaniem. Razem z Sally wyszli na korytarz. Przez szklaną szybę wciąż mogli widzieć obu Holmesów, ale przynajmniej nie było słychać ich wzajemnych docinków. Po szybkim zestawieniu wydarzeń ostatnich dni i obecnych reakcji braci, John mimo wszystko nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ma do czynienia z dwoma kłodami. Owszem, bardzo ekspresyjnymi i piekielnie inteligentnymi, ale nadal kłodami. Do diabła, jeden stracił bliską osobę i mało nie wyleciał w powietrze, drugiego porwano, „zabito” a potem próbowano wysadzić, a przynajmniej utrzymywano go w takim przekonaniu, a teraz wykończono mu asystentkę. Każdy normalny człowiek chociaż w minimalnym stopniu okazałby, że zrobiło to na nim wrażenie. Każdy, prócz Holmesów, których jedyną reakcją na takie stężenie stresu zdawało się być gorsze niż zwykle dogryzanie sobie i doprowadzanie otoczenia do szału.

– Dawno nie widziałem ich razem w akcji – przyznał Greg. – Wiesz, na początku znajomości z Sherlockiem ciężko było nie zauważyć tego czarnego auta, które wlokło się za nami od miejsca do miejsca – dorzucił nieoczekiwanie.

– O? – zainteresował się John.

– A myślisz, że kto mi przedstawił Sherlocka? – prychnął inspektor i machnął ręką w stronę Mycrofta. – Zatrzymał mnie któregoś razu na miejscu wyjątkowo paskudnej zbrodni, z którą się męczyliśmy i powiedział, że zna kogoś, kto może mi pomóc. Takim tonem, jakby mi groził, że jeśli tej pomocy nie przyjmę, wylecę z roboty – Lestrade uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Byliśmy w totalnej kropce, więc nie szkodziło zaryzykować. Ale wiesz co? Jak pierwszy raz przyprowadził mi Sherlocka, wyśmiałem go. Byłem przekonany, że dzieciak odleci, ledwie zobaczy ciało.

No tak, Sherlock parę lat wcześniej mógł wyglądać jak zaniedbany nastolatek, John nie miał najmniejszych problemów z wyobrażeniem sobie tego. Jeśli jeszcze dodać jego zachowanie w niektórych momentach...

– No to się pewnie zdziwiłeś – skomentował.

– A żebyś wiedział. Jak wszedł do kostnicy i zaczął rozmawiać z Molly, jakby był tam stałym gościem, myślałem, że mnie trzaśnie. A potem jakoś tak wyszło, że jak raz przyszedł, to już został – dokończył ironicznie inspektor.

– O tak, pamiętam – włączyła się Molly. – Miałeś wtedy mocno osobliwą minę.

John upił łyka swojej kawy, ale zanim rozpoczął na nowo rozmowę, drzwi do gabinetu Lestrade’a otworzyły się i dołączył do nich Sherlock.

– Skończyliście już nas obgadywać? – zagadnął, a potem rozejrzał się dookoła. – I co, nie macie nic do jedzenia? – zdziwił się bez związku. Nie on jeden.

– Co, głodny?

– Nie jem, jak pracuję – prychnął zniecierpliwiony detektyw. – Ale wy zawsze narzekacie, więc wolę, jak zjecie, przynajmniej jest spokój.

– Ja nie głodna – mruknęła Molly.

***

Mycroft miał sporo do powiedzenia. Jego zeznania były szczegółowe i rzeczowe, opatrzone komentarzami odnośnie tego, co Holmes wywnioskował z zachowania swoich porywaczy. Wprawdzie nie spotkał osoby, która zleciła porwanie, a wcześniej zabójstwo pani Hudson, ale mógł o niej coś stwierdzić. Sherlock siedział z boku i słuchał, przerzucając jednocześnie plik kartek. Jak wyjaśnił zdziwionemu Johnowi, Anderson wywiązał się z zadania i przesłał mu wszystko, co wiedział o członkach swojego klubu. Bracia zdążyli przedyskutować sprawę i wytypować kilka najbardziej prawdopodobnych podejrzanych. Pozostawało tylko ustalenie, kto i z kim pracował.

Sherlock zatrzasnął teczkę z wydrukami i wstał sprężystym ruchem.

– Mam pomysł.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogromne podziękowania dla Siean Riley za pomoc z fabułą.

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

                – Zwariowałeś – podsumował krótko i zwięźle John, gdy Sherlock skończył wyłuszczać im swój plan.

                Greg, podobnie jak doktor, miał niewyraźną minę. Molly także nie była zachwycona. Jedynie Mycroft nie dał po sobie znać, co sądzi o planie brata.

                – Nie ja, on – sprostował Sherlock, nieco zniecierpliwiony. – John, nie patrz tak na mnie i pomyśl. Co on robi od samego początku?

                – Naśladuje Moriarty'ego – odparł doktor.

                – Dokładnie. Czyli jest zainteresowany przede wszystkim mną – przypomniał detektyw.

                – Nazwałbym to raczej chorą fascynacją – mruknął Greg. – Ale do rzeczy.

                – Moriarty spotykał się ze mną osobiście. Chciał się spotykać – podkreślił Sherlock. – Proponowałem mu spotkanie i przychodził.

                – Taa... – prychnął John. – Ze snajperem za plecami. Albo równie dobrym zabezpieczeniem – wytknął.

                – Ja też nie szedłem bezbronny – odparował Sherlock.

                – Świetnie, czyli dobrze zrozumiałem. Chcesz się spotkać z tym świrem – westchnął z niedowierzaniem Lestrade.

                – Mając was tuż za sobą – doprecyzował Sherlock. – Spotkam się z nim na moich warunkach, w wybranym przez siebie miejscu. Gdy znajdziemy się w środku, myślę, że utrzymam go wewnątrz, dopóki nie zabezpieczycie wyjść. Proste.

                – Chcesz być przynętą. Facet ma obsesję na punkcie twoim i Moriarty'ego, udowodnił nam już, że nie ma żadnych barier, a ty chcesz się z nim dobrowolnie spotkać – powtórzył John i spojrzał po reszcie. – Mycroft? – zwrócił się do starszego Holmesa z nadzieją, że ten położy kres tym idiotycznym dywagacjom.

                – To ma sens – odezwał się Mycroft ku zdumieniu doktora. – Nie twierdzę, że pomysł mi się podoba, ale jeśli się uda, będziemy mieć problem z głowy. Przedłużając całe to śledztwo i sprawdzając na oślep tych kilka osób, które uznaliśmy za podejrzane, ryzykujemy, że zginie ktoś jeszcze. Albo, że nasz przeciwnik zorientuje się, co zamierzamy, i przyczai.

                W spojrzeniu, którym Sherlock obdarzył brata, błysnęła rzadko widziana aprobata.

                – Nie podoba mi się to – wtrąciła się Molly, dotąd obserwująca panów. – Za dużo rzeczy może pójść nie tak.

                – Molly, nie panikuj – zbył ją detektyw. – Policja będzie tuż za mną.

                – To jest powalony pomysł. Sherlock, przerabialiśmy to wczoraj – przypomniał Greg. – Nie mogę dopuścić, by w takiej sytuacji cywil robił za przynętę, jak ktoś się zorientuje, będzie koniec współpracy – ostrzegł.

                Sherlock wreszcie nie wytrzymał. Przestał wędrować po gabinecie, stanął tuż przed inspektorem.

                – Nie będę niczego nieświadomym cywilem – warknął. – Wiem, co robię, mogę odpowiadać za własne działania. A może wolisz czekać z założonymi rękami i zobaczyć, kto zginie następny?! John? Molly? Mary z dzieckiem? – wyrzucił z siebie.

                – Tak, Sherlocku, ująłeś to z wrodzoną delikatnością – skomentował Mycroft w ciszy, która zapadła po słowach detektywa. – Niemniej, zgadzam się z tobą. Czekanie nic nam nie da.

*******

                Sherlock ledwie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. W końcu coś zaczynało się dziać na jego zasadach. Odkąd zamieścił na swojej stronie i blogu Johna informację o czasie i miejscu spotkania, najchętniej przystąpiłby do działania. Musiał jednak uzbroić się w cierpliwość i dać Gregowi czas na zorganizowanie obławy. Wszystko zależało od tego, czy policjantom uda się otoczyć budynek niepostrzeżenie. Oznakowane samochody policyjne miały dołączyć dopiero, gdy Sherlock będzie już w środku.

                Rzeczą, która głównie przeszkadzała mu się skupić, było rozproszenie przyjaciół. Dopóki miał wszystkich, prócz Mary, w zasięgu wzroku w Scotland Yardzie, był względnie spokojny o ich bezpieczeństwo. Wiedział wprawdzie, że jeśli jego plan wypali, główna uwaga psychopaty skupi się na nim, ale nie podobało mu się, że nie będzie w stanie kontrolować bezpieczeństwa całej reszty. Mycrofta dogoniła praca i starszy Holmes pojechał z kierowcą do swojego biura, John natomiast dostał pilny telefon od nieco zdenerwowanej Mary, którą dopadły skurcze ze stresu. W Scotland Yardzie została prócz Grega jedynie Molly, która snuła się po gabinecie i nie wiedziała, gdzie się podziać. Gdy jednak zaproponowała, że może po prostu wróci do domu, Sherlock żywo zaprotestował. Stanęło na tym, że w czasie akcji Molly miała pozostać z technikami w wozie transmisyjnym.

                Do pomysłu Sherlocka inspektor Lestrade dorzucił dodatkowo kamerkę ukrytą w płaszczu detektywa. Jak wyjaśnił Holmesowi, chciał mieć podgląd sytuacji, żeby móc natychmiast zareagować, gdyby coś poszło nie po ich myśli. A i tak nie wyglądał na przekonanego do całej akcji.

                Sherlock nie protestował; chodziło o bezpieczeństwo, tak jego, jak i policji, więc nie mogli pozwolić, by niepotrzebne zdenerwowanie zaburzało jasność myślenia.

                Żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń, Sherlock pojechał taksówką. Nie miał stałego kontaktu z policją, uznali, że słuchawka w uchu mogłaby być zbyt widoczna. Inspektorowi musiał wystarczyć obraz z kamery.

                Sherlock pozwolił, by niosła go ekscytacja. Na chwilę odsunął od siebie kulisy i całe tło sprawy, skupił się na czekającym go zadaniu. Jeśli przeciwnik się stawi, detektyw będzie musiał zatrzymać go przez parę minut. Nie powinno nastręczać to zbyt wielu problemów.

                Przyszedł. Czekał na tyłach budynku, w części magazynowej, tak jak się umawiali. Sherlock spojrzał na niego i dopasował nazwisko z listy od Andersona. Paul Siggs, trzydzieści dwa lata. Z zawodu informatyk, samotny. Ostatnią poważniejszą relację z partnerką zakończył dwa lata wcześniej. Pracoholik. Według Andersona regularnie przychodził na spotkania.

                – Wreszcie się spotykamy, Sherlocku, jakże mi miło – zagadnął Siggs. Miał miły, choć nieco schrypnięty głos.

                _Wreszcie,_ prychnął w duchu Sherlock. _Tak jakbym nie dowiedział się o twoim istnieniu trzy dni temu._ Stanął wygodniej, frontem do przeciwnika, by Lestrade miał dobry widok, odciążył kolano.

                – Nie trzeba aż tak zbiegać o moją uwagę – warknął Sherlock, złość przebiła się mimo woli. – Na stronie jest mój telefon.

                – N–nie podobała ci się zabawa? – Siggs zająknął się, w głosie pojawiły się wysokie nuty. – Starałem się dostarczać rozrywki...

                Sherlock się zagotował. Po pierwsze, miał do czynienia z niezrównoważonym psychopatą, który wykończył mu panią Hudson i Antheę, żeby zapewnić mu rozrywkę. Po drugie, jak orientował się z każdą chwilą, Siggs nie był nawet w połowie tak inteligentny jak Moriarty, co niosło pewnego rodzaju rozczarowanie. Jego działania były nieprzemyślane, chaotyczne, a jemu samemu brakowało polotu i cierpliwości. Owszem, porwał Mycrofta, zwodził ich przez parę godzin, ale potem pozwolił go odnaleźć bez najmniejszych problemów. Słowem, porwał się na zadanie, które go przerosło, a teraz usiłował udowodnić, że daje sobie radę. Sherlock był obecnie o krok do przodu, przypomniał sobie o tym, żeby panować nad sobą i nie wybuchać. Miał tylko grać na czas.

                – Nie potrzebuję rozrywki – odpowiedział tylko, siląc się na spokój.

                – Nie? – zapytał Siggs z udawanym zdziwieniem, podszedł trochę bliżej. – Potrzebujesz zajęcia, Sherlocku, inaczej się nudzisz. A ja dostarczę ci tego zajęcia.

                – Kiedy? – nie wytrzymał detektyw.

                – Gdy tylko znajdę coś wystarczająco... Interesującego – rzucił Siggs. Machnął ręką i spomiędzy stert z materiałami wyszło czterech mężczyzn. Dwóch natychmiast odcięło Sherlockowi wyjście.

                Detektyw rozpoznał mężczyzn z nagrań z Baker Street, jak również odpowiadających rysopisom podanym przez Mycrofta. I zorientował się, że popełnił jeden błąd. To nie był Moriarty, a jedynie ktoś usiłujący go naśladować. Gdy zawodziła finezja, zamierzał przejść do rozwiązania siłowego... A było już za późno, by Sherlock mógł się wycofać.

                W dłoni Siggsa błysnął pistolet. Sherlock rozłożył ręce, by pokazać, że nie chowa nigdzie broni. Nic, co mogłoby sprowokować szaleńca do pociągnięcia za spust.

                – Nie uszkodźcie go za bardzo, chcę, żeby za jakiś czas znów się z nami zabawił.

                Dopadło go trzech, zanim miał szansę zareagować. Dwóch schwyciło go za ramiona, wykręciło ręce do tyłu. Trzeci uderzył. Raz, mocno, prosto w żołądek.

                Uderzenie pozbawiło tchu i na moment przymgliło wzrok. Sherlock zgiął się wpół. I kolejny cios, w splot słoneczny. Żebra zaprotestowały, nie mógł złapać oddechu. Jeśli zegnie się bardziej, stawy strzelą. Nadgarstek, może bark...

                Napastnik cofnął się, Sherlock nabrał powietrza, serce w piersi biło oszałamiająco szybko. To nie był strach, to była czysta panika, w której zaraz się utopi...

                Kopniak w piszczel zbił Sherlocka z nóg, nie upadł tylko dlatego, że pozostali dwaj oprawcy trzymali go mocno. Detektyw zawisł w uścisku, lewy nadgarstek strzelił z cichym trzaśnięciem. Uspokoić się, opanować... Oni cię nie torturują, Sherlock, weź się w garść, pobiją cię i zostawią, policja zaraz tu będzie, mówił głos Johna w umyśle detektywa, ale Sherlocka zalewały już wspomnienia z Serbii, z pokoju przesłuchań. Dasz radę, gorsze wytrzymałeś. Tylko że tamci potrzebowali go żywego, wiedzieli co robić, żeby zbytnio nie skrzywdzić, a ci, nie wiadomo...

                Uderzenie na odlew, w skroń. Na moment oślepł, nie widział kolejnego ciosu w żołądek, śniadanie podjechało mu do gardła. Przyschnięte skaleczenie z poprzedniego dnia otworzyło się, krew spłynęła na oczy.

***

                – Boże... Dobry Boże, zróbcie coś! – wybuchła Molly, walcząc z cisnącymi się do oczu łzami bezsilności. Od paru minut patrzyła ze zgrozą na nagranie w technicznym policyjnym wozie. Została tu, bo według Grega powinna być bezpieczna, mieli ją zabrać, jak będzie po wszystkim.

                – Nasi będą tam lada moment – próbował pocieszyć ją technik, ale sam zaciskał pięści z bezsilności. – Jesteśmy dalej niż oni.

                – Boże...

                Sherlock miał odwrócić uwagę, idiota. Zatrzymać nie oznaczało dać się skatować. Molly nie widziała Sherlocka, kamerka, z której przekaz oglądali właśnie ze zgrozą, zamocowana była w klapie jego płaszcza, ale to, co widziała, dawało jej nadto jasny obraz sytuacji.

                – Muszę iść – oświadczyła nagle i chwyciła torebkę; nie była w stanie dłużej patrzeć.

                – Panno Hooper, inspektor Lestrade... – próbował zaprotestować technik, ale Molly nie słuchała. Wypadła z samochodu i pobiegła chodnikiem w stronę budynku trzy przecznice dalej.

***

                Musiało się spieprzyć, po prostu musiało. Greg przeklinał w duchu moment, w którym zgodził się na plan Sherlocka. Nie mieli dość czasu, by sprawdzić cały budynek; gdy Sherlock został zaatakowany, nie czekali już ani chwili. Inspektor był zdeterminowany, by dostać się do Sherlocka jak najprędzej.

                Wiedział dokładnie, dokąd zmierzać, zanim Sherlock pojechał, przestudiowali dokładnie rozkład pomieszczeń. Gdzieś na korytarzu z boku rozległ się nerwowy tupot stóp i stłumione przez odległość przekleństwa i pokrzykiwania, ale Greg nie zmienił kierunku, gdyż technik śledzący nagranie informował go przez słuchawkę, że to oprawcy Sherlocka szukali drogi ucieczki, a on sam nadal jest w umówionym miejscu. Obraz z kamerki zamazał się i zaciemnił, detektyw musiał się na nią przewrócić, ale inspektor nie potrzebował już więcej informacji z przekazu.

                Greg wpadł do środka i zamarł, jego ludzie wsypywali się za nim z bronią w rękach, ale przez moment inspektor widział pistolet psychopaty wycelowany w Sherlocka, który próbował pozbierać się z podłogi. Mężczyzna obejrzał się na drzwi, zobaczył policję. Lufa pistoletu zmieniła kierunek. Padł strzał.

***

                Molly już z daleka widziała radiowozy migające niebieskimi światłami. Jakimś cudem udało jej się nie poślizgnąć na mokrym chodniku, dopadła do wejścia i wślizgnęła się do środka, odprowadzana krzykiem jakiegoś młodego policjanta, który poniewczasie dostrzegł cywila.

                – Inspektor Lestrade! Gdzie jest Lestrade? – zawołała Molly, widząc dookoła siebie obcych policjantów. Gdzie on jest, gdzie jest Sherlock?!

                Ktoś wskazał jej drogę, najwyraźniej biorąc za nieumundurowaną policjantkę. Molly przebiegła korytarzem do magazynu.

                – Sherlock!

                Detektyw szamotał się z Gregiem, który próbował jakoś go uspokoić. Stał z trudem, chwiał się na nogach, ale na każdą próbę dotyku reagował, odsuwając się i strącając dłoń inspektora.

                – Molly, co ty tu robisz?! – zapytał ostro Lestrade, gdy zobaczył patolog. Sherlock skorzystał z chwili nieuwagi i znów mu się wyrwał, ale w następnej chwili wywróciłby się, gdyby czujne ramię inspektora nie przytrzymało go w pionie. Holmes obrzucił go wiązanką w obco brzmiącym języku.

                – Sherlock, to my! – powiedziała stanowczo Molly, gdyż tylko w ten sposób była w stanie panować nad własnymi emocjami. – Sherlock, uspokój się, wszystko jest w porządku.

                Sherlock oddychał szybko i płytko, pomiędzy kolejnymi wdechami wyrzucając z siebie urywane słowa, na przemian angielskie i obce. Greg, sparaliżowany zachowaniem detektywa, skupił się na przytrzymaniu go w miejscu. Razem z Molly sprawili w końcu, że przestał się rzucać i spojrzał na nich przytomniej.

                – Molly?

                – Jesteś z nami, dobrze. – Molly odetchnęła z ulgą. – Przestań się szamotać, chcemy pomóc.

                Sherlock kiwnął głową i przymknął oczy, ale nie wyglądał na spokojniejszego. Przeciwnie, jego oddech przyspieszył jeszcze, ramiona ciasno zacisnął wokół żeber.

                – Cholera, Sherlock, spokojnie – rzucił Greg nieco nerwowo.

                – Sherlock, chciałabym, żebyś się położył – powiedziała spokojniej Molly. – Chcę zobaczyć, co ci zrobili.

                – Nie... Nie! – Sherlock wyszarpnął się, gdy Molly położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i usiłowała gestem namówić do położenia. – Nie każ mi... Nie.

                – Sherlocku, wszystko jest w porządku, jesteś bezpieczny – spróbowała jeszcze raz Molly, ale detektyw pokręcił głową.

                – Nie, nie mogę.

                – Nie chcemy, żebyś nam zemdlał – włączył się Greg, tym razem łagodnie. – Nie musisz się kłaść, jeśli to zwiększy dyskomfort, ale chodź tu, usiądź. Ambulans zaraz będzie.

                Dyskomfort był eufemizmem, stwierdziła Molly; ona sama nazwałaby zachowanie Sherlocka paniką, więc mogła zrozumieć, że pozycja leżąca, pozycja zupełnie bezbronna, zwiększała tylko lęk. Ale Greg miał rację, nie chcieli, żeby Holmes im odpłynął.

                Sherlock dał się namówić, żeby usiąść tam, gdzie stał, prosto na podłodze z braku jakichkolwiek sprzętów; zafoliowane paczki leżały w stosach zdecydowanie zbyt wysokich, by dało się na nich swobodnie usiąść. Oparł się o pakunki i przymknął oczy, ale zaraz otworzył z powrotem i wbił w Molly intensywne spojrzenie.

                – Co tu robisz? Miałaś zostać z tyłu – zauważył Sherlock głosem pełnym napięcia. Jego oddech nieco się uspokajał, ale Molly nie zaryzykowałaby ponowienia prośby, żeby się położył.

                – Widziałam wszystko – przyznała cicho patolog; nie miała ochoty się tłumaczyć.

                Wyjęła z torebki wilgotne chusteczki i pomogła Sherlockowi oczyścić twarz, czy raczej sama to zrobiła, bo detektyw nie zamierzał rozluźnić ramion. Greg zostawił ich, pogrążony w rozmowie z dwoma nieznanymi Molly policjantami, ale zerkał na nich co chwilę.

                – Sherlock... Hej, Sherlock, słuchasz mnie? – upewniła się Molly, bo detektyw sprawiał wrażenie, jakby pływał, to bardziej skupiony, to znów myślami daleko stąd. – Powiedz mi, gdzie cię boli.

                Sherlock wydał z siebie coś, co w jego zamierzeniu miało być zbywającym prychnięciem, ale średnio mu to wyszło. Spuścił wzrok.

                – Żołądek. Nadgarstek.

                – Żebra? – Molly łagodnym, ale stanowczym gestem zmusiła Sherlocka do pokazania ręki.

                – Całe – zapewnił detektyw. – Miałem złamane, widzę różnicę – warknął, widząc powątpiewające spojrzenie Molly.

                – W porządku... Głowa? – Molly odgarnęła Sherlockowi loki z czoła, by sprawdzić, czy nadal krwawi.

                – Ujdzie. – Sherlock z każdą odpowiedzią stawał się coraz bardziej opryskliwy; znak, że przynajmniej emocjonalnie dochodził do siebie.

                Molly nie skomentowała, obraz z kamerki wciąż był świeży. Nadal była przestraszona, ale przynajmniej miała poczucie jakiejś kontroli nad sytuacją. Sherlock reagował, odpowiadał w miarę składnie na jej pytania i, miała wrażenie, uspokajał się. Martwiła się, czy ciosy w brzuch nie będą miały wpływu na wciąż trwającą rekonwalescencję po postrzale, ale tego nie była w stanie ocenić.

                – Lepiej? – zagadnął Greg, przyprowadzając dwóch sanitariuszy.

                – Mhm. – Sherlock na widok noszy pozbierał się z ziemi z pomocą Molly, jednak zamiast pójść z medykami, zwrócił się z pytaniem do inspektora. – Macie ich wszystkich?

                – Tak wszyscy czterej aresztowani i zamknięci w radiowozie – potaknął Greg. – Siggs martwy na miejscu, strzelił sobie w usta, jak nas zobaczył – dodał na użytek Molly. – Rozmawiałem z Mycroftem, powiedział, że spotka się z tobą w szpitalu.

                Sherlock skinął głową, bez protestu czy skrzywienia. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zmarszczył brwi.

                – John? – zapytał, jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, że coś mu nie pasuje.

                – Wrócił do domu – przypomniał mu Greg i wymienił z Molly zaniepokojone spojrzenia. – Mary miała skurcze.

                – Możliwe – mruknął w odpowiedzi Sherlock tonem, jakby go to niezbyt interesowało. Sanitariuszom nie poświęcił uwagi w ogóle.

                – Chcesz, żeby z tobą pojechać? – zapytała Molly. – Mogę iść, jeśli...

                – Nie trzeba, Molly.

                – Zadzwonię do Johna – zaproponował Greg. – I tak obiecałem mu informacje na bieżąco.

                – Nie mów mu! – Sherlock żachnął się, gdy jeden z ratowników chwycił go za ramię.

                Molly i Greg wymienili skonsternowane spojrzenia. O co chodziło?

                – Wiesz, wybacz, ale powinieneś zobaczyć się w lustrze – zauważył ostrożnie Greg. – Raczej tego nie ukryjesz, nie rozumiem zresztą, czemu miałbyś.

                Molly rozumiała tylko tyle, że Sherlock kolejny raz zamierzał ukrywać przed przyjacielem sytuacje, kiedy był słaby i bezbronny. Nadal nie wiedziała, ile powiedział Johnowi o Serbii.

Detektyw zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i wbił w Grega intensywne spojrzenie.

                – Nie mów... o reszcie – zażądał.

                – Dobrze, jak chcesz – zgodził się zdziwiony inspektor.

                Och, czyli o to chodziło. Czyli wyglądało na to, że nie powiedział Johnowi zbyt wiele. Molly podejrzewała, że doktor był nieświadomy problemów Sherlocka, bo ten z sobie znanych powodów nie raczył o tym wspomnieć.

                – Zadzwoń potem i daj znać, jak się czujesz – dorzucił jeszcze Greg.

                – Mhm...

                – Sherlock, zadzwoń – powtórzyła prośbę inspektora Molly, widząc, że przyjaciel był gotów go zignorować.

***

                Późnym wieczorem bracia siedzieli w gabinecie Mycrofta. Sherlock nie lubił tego miejsca, ponurego, bez okien, ze ścianami w kolorze brudnej oliwkowej zieleni. Jak na dom urządzony z elegancją i smakiem, gabinet był szary i brzydki. Ale, co Sherlock musiał przyznać, całkowicie bezpieczny i wolny od podsłuchów, więc mogli rozmawiać swobodnie, bez obaw. Brakowało jedynie Anthei, towarzyszki Mycrofta. Brakowało i będzie brakować, bo Mycroft nie zastąpi jej ot, tak, nawet jeśli będzie to ktoś o wysokich kwalifikacjach.

                Sherlock obserwował brata przez cały dzień. Dobrze wiedział, że brat nie uznawał czegoś takiego jak przyjaciele, a do głębszych uczuć względem Sherlocka przyznawał się z najwyższym trudem, ale jeśli Mycroft kiedykolwiek lubił czyjeś towarzystwo, czy też chociaż był do niego przyzwyczajony, tym kimś była Anthea. Pracowała dla niego przez sześć lat i o ile się Sherlock orientował, była dla brata substytutem czegoś, co pogardliwie określał złotą rybką. A teraz po tej złotej rybce pozostało tylko mentalne akwarium.

                Nie nadawał się do tego, naprawdę. Nie miał pojęcia, co miałby powiedzieć bratu na pocieszenie, nawet by nie chciał, bo wiedział, że Mycroft zbędzie go drwiną i wyprze się oczywistości. Sherlock nie lubił drwiny brata, choć starał się przed nią bronić, w głębi duszy stawał się małym Willem, nazywanym idiotą. To Molly szturchnęła go i powiedziała, że Mycroftowi potrzeba towarzystwa. Jak ona to robiła, że potrafiła czytać w Holmesach jak w otwartej książce? Tego Sherlock nie potrafił rozgryźć. On sam umiał czytać w ten sposób Johna, ale John był przezroczysty w swoich emocjach. Sherlock wolał myśleć o sobie, że jest nieodgadniony. Owszem, Mary potrafiła go przejrzeć, ale ona była do tego szkolona, podczas gdy Molly... Molly to Molly, i na tym wszelkie rozważania Sherlocka się kończyły. Ale skoro Molly umiała odczytywać jego emocje, gdy on sam nie dawał sobie z nimi rady, najpewniej umiała przejrzeć także i Mycrofta.

                Jednak Sherlock nie siedział tu z bratem przez sentymenty. Choć złapali ludzi odpowiedzialnych za zabójstwo pani Hudson i Anthei oraz za porwanie Mycrofta, kilka kwestii pozostało niewyjaśnionych.

                – Udało wam się coś ustalić? – Sherlock pierwszy przerwał milczenie. Oficjalnie śledztwo było zakończone. Bezpośredni mordercy i porywacze zostali schwytani, osoba, która to zleciła, została znaleziona martwa. Paul Siggs popełnił samobójstwo. Porywacze zidentyfikowali go, a ich zeznania potwierdził Anderson, cały roztrzęsiony, że nieświadomie pomagał psychotycznemu mordercy. Ani Sherlock, ani policyjni technicy nie mieli wątpliwości, że samobójstwo nie było w istocie zamaskowanym morderstwem. Wszystko jasne, sprawa zamknięta.

                A jednak bracia Holmes między sobą uważali inaczej. Oficjalnie przytaknęli inspektorowi Lestrade, zgodnie jak rzadko kiedy, ale gdyby nie podskórne przeczucie, że coś omijają, nie sączyliby teraz whisky w gabinecie Mycrofta.

                – Moi ludzie sprawdzają dokładnie miejsce, gdzie zginęła Anthea – powiedział Mycroft wypranym z emocji głosem. Chłodny profesjonalista. – Jak dotąd znaleźli jedynie ślady czterech osób, tych, które już mamy.

                – Myślisz, że Anthea mogła na coś wpaść, zanim została zamordowana? – Sherlock obracał szklankę w palcach, a bursztynowy płyn omywał ścianki. Detektyw starał się ignorować bandaże krępujące lewy nadgarstek; minęło ledwie kilka godzin, a on już miał ich dość.

                – Cóż, tego się już nie dowiemy, prawda? – Detektyw patrzył, jak brat opróżnia swoją szklankę. Mycroft spoglądał przez chwilę na puste dno, po czym dolał whisky, posyłając bratu pytające spojrzenie. Sherlock pokręcił głową; jak na to śniadanie, które zjadł u Molly, i leki przeciwbólowe, trzy drinki to było aż nadto.

                – A jednak ktoś jeszcze musiał być w to zamieszany – drążył temat Sherlock. – Plany tej bomby, którą składali, zrobił kto inny. – Mycroft wyraźnie podkreślał przy zeznaniach, że porywacze montowali całą instalację postępując ściśle według instrukcji, ale nie mając większego pojęcia, co montują. Według tego, co dotąd wiedzieli, Siggsa również można było wykluczyć, nie posiadał dostatecznej wiedzy, by zaprojektować bombę. Która, nawiasem mówiąc, została zaprojektowana tak, by nie wybuchła.

                – Moi ludzie przejęli od policji dowody w postaci planów instalacji – odparł Mycroft. – To nie była bomba domowej roboty, jaką potrafi zmontować przeciętnie inteligentny człowiek posiadający dostęp do internetu.

                – Więc nie mamy większego wyboru, niż czekać, co ustalą – westchnął Sherlock. Leki i alkohol przytępiały go nieco, ale nie dość, by zdecydował się położyć. Zapowiadało się na długą noc.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział już ostatni, został mi jeszcze tylko epilog.  
> Tym razem duże ilości angstu i emocji. Z pozdrowieniami dla Filigranki.

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

 

                Jeśli śluby należały do wydarzeń, za którymi Sherlock nie przepadał, tak pogrzeby były jeszcze gorsze. W tym pierwszym wypadku otaczał go nadmiar pozytywnych emocji, które wprawdzie go przytłaczały, ale przynajmniej nie były tak przygnębiające.

                Przez moment rozważał nawet, czy nie lepiej byłoby odpuścić sobie tę ponurą uroczystość. Miał nawet usprawiedliwienie, najpewniej nikt nie miałby mu za złe, gdyby wymówił się samopoczuciem i nie przyszedł. Bo też czuł się paskudnie; poprzedniego dnia zasiedział się u brata do późnej nocy, ale gdy wrócił w końcu do siebie, nie zdecydował się położyć, pomny atrakcji poprzedniej nocy u Molly. Spędził nocne godziny przy zapalonych światłach, porządkując stosy papierów na biurku. Nigdy nie miał tam porządku, a dodatkowo policja podczas oględzin pomieszała mu wszystko.

                Ranek zastał go przy biurku z kolejnym kubkiem słodkiej herbaty, rozbitego i obolałego. Sherlock nie zdecydował się sięgnąć po delikatną zastawę w kwiatki; za bardzo przypominała mu panią Hudson. Sentymenty go rozstrajały, ale nie potrafił się od nich odciąć. To wszystko skutkowało jedynie bólem głowy i zaciśniętym żołądkiem, który nie przyjmował nic ponad herbatę i kolejne dawki leków.

                Sherlock nie prezentował się wiele lepiej, gdy w południe Molly podjechała po niego autem. Zadzwoniła z samego rana i nalegała, że go zabierze do kościoła i na cmentarz. Detektyw podejrzewał, że się o niego martwiła, jak to Molly. Widział to później w ukradkowych spojrzeniach, jakie patolog rzucała mu podczas krótkiej uroczystości w kościele, a potem na cmentarzu. Starał się stać prosto, dyskretnie tylko odciążając nogę, a bandaże na ręce krył w rękawie. Zwichnięty nadgarstek był głównym źródłem jego frustracji, gdyż co rusz okazywało się, że czegoś nie może zrobić, czegoś chwycić.

                Nad otwartym grobem przemawiał pastor. Mówił ciepło, z nostalgią, a choć normalnie Sherlocka skręcałoby od sztuczności takich ładnie dobranych, okrągłych zdań, zorientował się, że w tym wypadku doskonale pasują. Po nim głos zabrała młodsza siostra pani Hudson. Anna była niepokojąco podobna do zmarłej, lecz zdawała się być pozbawiona jej ciepła. A może to żałoba po siostrze zacierała w niej to, co Sherlock tak lubił u swojej nie‑gosposi, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki jej nie zabrakło?

                Sherlock nie słuchał zbytnio, co mówiła, ale w pewnym momencie, pod sam koniec, napotkał zimne, nienawistne spojrzenie Anny. Nie odwrócił wzroku; na twarzy miał obojętną maskę, żeby przypadkiem nie okazać, jak bardzo nie umie się odnaleźć w tej sytuacji. Kobieta zresztą nie poświęciła mu wiele uwagi, skupiła się na zmarłej.

                Stał z boku, nieporuszony. Obok niego Molly w milczeniu łykała łzy. W pewnej chwili przysunęła się bliżej, wsunęła pod ramię detektywa. Mycroft, którego patolog oddzielała od brata, posłał Sherlockowi wielce mówiące spojrzenie, gdy to zobaczył, ale młodszy Holmes zignorował go; przecież to była Molly. Objął ją nawet ramieniem, naśladując Johna, który w podobny sposób stał razem z Mary. Oboje tego potrzebowali.

                Po pogrzebie wszyscy przeszli z cmentarza do lokalu po drugiej stronie ulicy, gdzie miała odbyć się stypa. Holmesowie i Molly wraz z Watsonami i Gregiem trzymali się początkowo na uboczu, ale po drodze dołączyło do nich kilka młodszych osób z rodziny pani Hudson i nawiązało luźną rozmowę.

                Restauracja była nieduża, ale żałobnicy pomieścili się bez trudu. Sherlock wycofał się pod ścianę, z daleka od długiego stołu z przekąskami. Najchętniej wyszedłby stąd i wrócił do domu. Jak się okazało, miał to wypisane na twarzy.

                – Sherlock, w porządku? – zagadnął cicho John. W rękach trzymał dwa talerze.

                – Mhm – mruknął detektyw bez większego przekonania, wyławiając wzrokiem Grega i po chwili także Molly. Patolog zgadała się z jednym z młodzieńców, że studiuje medycynę i stała teraz pogrążona w ożywionej dyskusji.

                – Jadłeś ty coś dzisiaj? – Mary dołączyła do nich ze swoim talerzem, pełniejszym niż te, które trzymał John. – Nie jadłeś – stwierdziła, zmierzywszy Sherlocka sceptycznym spojrzeniem, a potem wcisnęła mu w ręce swój talerz.

                – Nie ja tu muszę jeść za dwoje – zauważył Sherlock, ale machinalnie sięgnął po przekąski. Chwilę wcześniej łyknął kolejne tabletki, więc podejrzewał, że może faktycznie przydałoby się coś zjeść.

                – Nie ja tu wyglądam, jakbym miała zaraz zemdleć – odcięła się pogodnie Mary.

                Sherlockowi faktycznie trochę kręciło się w głowie, ale od rana zdołał już do tego przywyknąć. Lada chwila pójdzie przecież w ślady brata, który skręcił z cmentarza prosto do samochodu, tłumacząc się nawałem pracy.

                – Musisz tak ubarwiać, jak John? – prychnął zniecierpliwiony. Talerz trzymany w lewej ręce nadmiernie obciążał nadgarstek, a jeść nią się nie dało. Zirytowany, Sherlock odstawił go na najbliższy parapet.

                – Usiądziemy gdzieś? – zasugerowała Mary, ignorując uwagę detektywa, tak jak Sherlock udał, że nie widzi spojrzenia wymienianego przez Watsonów.

                – Ja tu zostaję – zaparł się detektyw; tu przynajmniej było mniej ludzi.

                Sherlock oparł się o ścianę i odprowadził przyjaciół wzrokiem. John usiadł z Mary przy jednym ze stołów i obejrzał się na niego, zachęcając, by jednak do nich dołączył, ale Holmes nie zmienił zdania. Logika podpowiadała, żeby coś jeszcze zjadł, więc żuł bez przekonania bliżej nieokreślone ciasto z  przymkniętymi oczami, w nadziei odcięcia się nieco od otoczenia.

                – Masz dużo tupetu, żeby się tu pojawiać – usłyszał nagle. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał przed sobą Annę.

                – Słucham?

                – Nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz, o czym mówię – warknęła niemiło siostra pani Hudson. – Tyle razy powtarzałam Marcie, żeby się nie mieszała w żadne podejrzane towarzystwa – mówiła głośno, z oburzeniem bardziej skierowanym w stronę nieżyjącej siostry, niż Sherlocka. – Myślałby kto, że po doświadczeniach z tym jej okropnym mężem będzie miała więcej rozsądku...

                – Pani Hudson była...

                – Była głupia, pozwalając mieszkać w domu osobie, która sprowadziła na nią śmierć! – wybuchła Anna.

                Sherlockowi pociemniało przed oczami. Resztka ciasta rozsypała się w okruszki, gdy mimowolnie zacisnął palce.

                – Nie ma pani prawa tak mówić o jednej z najlepszych osób, jakie zdarzyło mi się spotkać w życiu! – odparował, czując, że znajduje ujście cały żal i frustracja.

                – I którą zabiłeś – powtórzyła lodowato Anna. – Nie myśl, że popełnię ten sam błąd. Kamienica na Baker Street należy teraz do mnie, a ja nie życzę sobie TAKICH lokatorów.

                Sherlock musiał chwycić się parapetu, gdy żołądek wykonał bolesne salto. Walcząc z mdłościami, wypadł z sali, starając się nie wpaść na nic ani na nikogo, bo wszystko wirowało mu przed oczami.

***

                Molly nie słyszała dokładnie rozmowy, raczej jedynie podniesione głosy, wzburzoną Annę i zirytowanego Sherlocka. Zainteresowała się dopiero, gdy detektyw obrócił się i zniknął spiesznie w bocznym korytarzu.

                – Przepraszam na chwilę – rzuciła Molly i zostawiła swojego rozmówcę, Justina, o ile dobrze zapamiętała. Chłopak wyjaśnił jej swoje pokrewieństwo z panią Hudson, ale w tej chwili niezbyt ją to obchodziło.

                Sherlock wymiotował gwałtownie, drzwi do łazienki nawet nie były zamknięte. Molly weszła do środka i przekręciła zamek, żeby oszczędzić detektywowi upokorzenia.

                – Molly, idź sobie – wychrypiał wspomniany, puściwszy muszlę. Usiadł ciężko na podłodze i osunął się po ścianie.

                – To damska toaleta – zauważyła lekko Molly, starając się pokryć swój niepokój.

                – Mało mnie to obchodzi. Zostaw.

                _Po moim trupie_ , pomyślała Molly i bez skrępowania usiadła obok. Sherlock nie wyglądał, jakby miał się rychło pozbierać z ziemi, a ona nie zamierzała tak go zostawiać. Więcej, sięgnęła ręką i przyciągnęła Sherlocka tak, żeby oparł się o nią. Siedzieli tak w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę.

                – Co ona ci powiedziała?

                – Prawdę – odparł detektyw zdławionym głosem.

                – Czyli? – nie zrozumiała Molly; wzmocniła uścisk.

                – Że jestem winny jej śmierci – wyjaśnił głucho Sherlock. – Technicznie patrząc, nie ja zabiłem, ale przeze mnie zginęła, więc w sumie ma rację.

                Molly zmroziło. Mogła zrozumieć żal Anny o śmierć siostry, ale mówienie czegoś takiego Sherlockowi było po prostu okrutne. _Ludzie robią różne rzeczy w żałobie,_ upomniała samą siebie.

                – Sherlock, nie wolno ci tak myśleć – zaprotestowała. – Nie odpowiadasz za to, co zrobili inni, co zlecił jakiś psychopata.

                – To, co myślę, nie ma znaczenia – mruknął detektyw gdzieś w okolice ramienia Molly.

 _Ma,_ miała ochotę odpowiedzieć, ale w tej chwili i tak nic by nie osiągnęła. Zaraz też okazało się, że Sherlock miał jeszcze jedną rewelację.

                – Wypowiedziała mi mieszkanie.

                – Spróbuj z nią porozmawiać później – zasugerowała Molly. – Teraz powoduje nią żal, złość, może jak ochłonie, oswoi się...

                – Mycroft porozmawia. Oficjalnie, umowa była na niego, jak wyjechałem, i nikt tego potem nie zmienił – powiedział Sherlock, a potem jakby zorientował się, w jakiej pozycji siedzi, czy może już odpoczął, w każdym razie odsunął się od Molly i wyprostował. – Skończmy już tę farsę.

                Wrócili do sali, prosto do zaniepokojonego Johna, który łowił ich spojrzeniem, ledwie weszli. Molly wyjaśniła mu krótko, co się stało, bo Sherlock tylko usiadł koło Mary z ciasno skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

                – Dobra, faktycznie dość już tego – stwierdził krótko doktor. – Wracamy do domu. Sherlock, co ci wczoraj przepisali?

                Detektyw w odpowiedzi wysupłał pudełko z kieszeni i podał je przyjacielowi. John przejrzał pobieżnie ulotkę, niezbyt zadowolony.

                – Zahaczymy po drodze o aptekę, kupię coś lepszego – oświadczył. – Tego brałeś za dużo – zganił, gdy przeliczył puste pola w tafelce.

                – Nie działało – wzruszył ramionami Sherlock. Nie kłopotał się nawet, żeby otworzyć oczy.

                – Jedziesz do nas? – zaproponował John. – Zjemy obiad, prześpisz się trochę...

                – Nie, do domu – zaparł się detektyw. – Póki co _mam_ gdzie mieszkać.

***

                Obudził się mokry, zaplątany w kołdrę, prawie przyduszony. Przetoczył się na bok, przypadkiem przygniótł ranny nadgarstek. Chaotycznie wysunął się z pościeli, panicznym ruchem, którego tak nienawidził, sięgnął do lampki przy łóżku.   
                Nie pomogło. Sherlock usiadł i wstrząsnął się, gdy dotknął stopami chłodnej podłogi. Myślał, że leki od Johna ukoją ból i dadzą mu trochę snu. Owszem, gdy się kładł, kłujący ból żołądka zszedł do akceptowalnego ćmienia, a i w tej chwili było nie najgorzej, ale jednocześnie leki osłabiły wszystkie jego bariery ochronne. Co dało mu jakieś trzy godziny snu, a obecnie doprowadzający do szału ból głowy, na który chyba nic nie działało i kolejny podręcznikowy napad paniki.   
                Nie mógł sobie teraz na to pozwolić, nie, kiedy fizycznie potrzebował odpoczynku, kiedy był zupełnie sam. Zapanuj nad tym, utrzymaj kontrolę. Nie wróciłeś właśnie z kolejnego przesłuchania, to tylko skutki wczorajszego pobicia. Nikt ci nie kazał patrzeć, jak zabijają panią Hudson, nikt nie zmuszał do wycinania w jej ciele krwawych napisów. Nie ty ją zabiłeś.   
                Nadal nic. Sherlock wstał i wyszedł do salonu, licząc, że w większym pomieszczeniu przestanie się dusić. Zwykle grał, a gdy to nie pomagało, schodził na dół. Pani Hudson nigdy nie pytała. Parzyła herbatę i siedzieli w kuchni, pół godziny, może trochę dłużej. Ona mówiła o głupotach, o ostatnim spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi, o oglądanych serialach. On tylko słuchał, nawet nie treści, a samego głosu, wracał do rzeczywistości. Czasem przysypiał na krześle. A czasami nawet nie budził pani Hudson, sam parzył sobie herbatę w jej kuchni i patrzył na nią, jak śpi. To też dawało poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

                Teraz nie miał do kogo zejść. Na dole w mieszkaniu pani Hudson przebywała osoba boleśnie podobna do niej z wyglądu, a jednocześnie skrajnie inna. Anna przyszła do niego wieczorem i oświadczyła chłodno, kiedy spodziewa się, że zniknie jej z oczu. Przyniosła oficjalną umowę najmu, którą Sherlock widział pierwszy raz na oczy, i wypowiedziała mu mieszkanie. Była nadal w domu, wiedział, że przez następnych kilka dni będzie porządkowała rzeczy siostry, ale dla niego na Baker Street nie było nikogo.  
                Sherlock sięgnął po skrzypce, ale już pierwsza próba uświadomiła mu, że nie da rady. Sfrustrowany, gwałtownymi ruchami wyplątał dłoń z opatrunku, szyna spadła i brzęknęła o podłogę. Poruszył nadgarstkiem na próbę, zabolało, ale przynajmniej mógł trzymać skrzypce. Zdesperowany, przeciągnął smyczkiem kilka razy, ale ręce drżały, nie mógł ufać uszkodzonemu nadgarstkowi, lęk lękiem, ale nie zamierzał ryzykować, że upuści instrument i go zniszczy. Odłożył skrzypce na biurko, otoczył chłodnymi palcami obolały nadgarstek, ale nadal wszystko się w nim telepało.

                Wiedział już, że nie usiedzi w domu. Wsunął buty na nogi, chwila minęła, nim zdołał zawiązać sznurowadła. Narzucił na siebie płaszcz, upewnił się, że ma telefon i portfel, a potem zszedł na dół. Wychodził na dwór żegnany uwagami Anny o wariatach rzępolących o nieludzkich godzinach.

***

                Obudził ją dzwonek do drzwi. Molly w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że jej się zdawało, ale dźwięk powtórzył się. Zdziwiona, wygrzebała się z pościeli i poszła sprawdzić, kto to.

                – Sherlock... – Na moment zaniemówiła. Zegar na ścianie w korytarzu wskazywał, że dochodziła druga w nocy, a na jej progu stał Sherlock Holmes w płaszczu narzuconym, jak się zorientowała, na szarą piżamę. W sterczących na wszystkie strony lokach miał topniejące płatki śniegu. Na bladej twarzy odcinały się cienie pod oczami i brzydki ślad po uderzeniu.

                – Powiedziałaś, że zawsze masz dla mnie miejsce – odezwał się cicho, wybijając Molly ze stuporu. Kobieta cofnęła się, robiąc mu przejście.

                – Tak, oczywiście, chodź. – Molly zamknęła prędko drzwi, od klatki schodowej wiało chłodem, a ona była tylko w piżamie. – Co się stało?

                – Na dole nikogo nie było, cały dom pus... – Sherlock zaciął się, skrzyżował ramiona obronnym gestem. Przeszedł kilka kroków w stronę pokoju, ale zatrzymał się niezdecydowany, a Molly zauważyła, że znów bardziej zaciągał nogą, jakby przestał się kłopotać udawaniem, że wszystko jest w porządku.

                Dom był pusty, no tak. Po tym, czego doświadczyła przez ostatnie dwa dni, bez trudu dopowiedziała sobie resztę. Sherlocka znów dogoniły koszmary, te dawniejsze, i pewnie te najnowsze, znów wpadał w spiralę emocji, gdzie tracił kontrolę nad sobą, a do tego po raz pierwszy po przebudzeniu nie miał do kogo zejść i szukać pociechy.

                – Napijesz się herbaty? – zagadnęła Molly, bo zaczynała się czuć niezręcznie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaciągnęła Sherlocka do kuchni i wstawiła wodę. Krzątała się chwilę przy blacie, wrzucając do zlewu naczynia po kolacji i ścierając nieistniejący brud. Nie miała pojęcia, co powinna zrobić. Wiedziała, że Sherlock miewał stany lękowe, tak jak wiedziała, że ostatnio znów go dopadły. Była też świadoma, że Sherlock przyszedł szukać u niej pomocy, choć pewnie nie wyartykułuje prośby.

                – Co się stało? – spróbowała jeszcze raz, stawiając na stole kubki z gorącą herbatą i pudełko ciastek, które ostatnio detektyw wyjadł jej do ostatniego.

                Sherlock przygryzł wargę, niepewny, upokorzony, choć Molly ze wszystkich sił starała się, by nie czuł się zażenowany tym wołaniem o pomoc. Usiadł jednak, nie zdejmując płaszcza, i owinął palce zdrowej ręki wokół kubka; drugą trzymał skrytą pod płaszczem.

                – Sherlock... Hej, słyszysz mnie? Cokolwiek to było, już jest po wszystkim, Greg mówił przecież, że zatrzymaliście ludzi odpowiedzialnych za... – Molly urwała, czując, że nie będzie w stanie dokończyć.

                – Tak, mamy ich. – Sherlock parsknął krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem, od którego Molly prawie przeszły ciarki. – Ale to nic nie dało, nie da, Baker Street nadal jest puste – wyrzucił z siebie i zacisnął powieki.

                – Wiem...

                Zapadła cisza. Molly bawiła się ciastkiem, nadal nie mając pojęcia, jak prowadzić tę rozmowę, zwłaszcza że Sherlock musiał ochłonąć nieco po koszmarach, gdy do niej jechał, i nie wystarczyło go jedynie objąć, zresztą to nigdy nie był najlepszy pomysł. Detektyw przeżywał pogrzeb, to było oczywiste.

                – Co to było tym razem? – spróbowała po dłuższej chwili. Tym razem Sherlock zareagował gwałtowniej. Jego oddech przyspieszył, palce zacisnęły się mocniej na kubku.

                – Molly, nie rób tego – wymamrotał. – Nie pytaj, proszę – dorzucił alarmującym tonem. Molly patrzyła, jak blednie, a jego usta robią się prawie sine. – Nie pytaj.

                – Sherlock, co się dzieje?

                – Nic, to przejdzie – odpowiedział, choć nie powstrzymał drżenia głosu. Oddychał szybko i płytko, oczy nadal miał zaciśnięte, jakby nie dopuszczał czegoś do siebie. Molly wstała i podeszła do niego, z kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnęła mu telefon.

                – Czy ty coś zażywałeś? – spytała stanowczo. – Odpowiedz mi szczerze, coś jest nie tak i zaczynam się bać, Sherlock, słyszysz? Nie możesz nic brać, zwłaszcza, jeśli wciąż jesteś na cenzurowanym.

                Sherlock nie odpowiedział jej, tylko nieoczekiwanie zerwał się z krzesła i wypadł z kuchni. Molly ucieszyła się, że przekręciła klucz w drzwiach, bo obawiała się, że jej towarzysz mógłby wyjść taki wzburzony.

                Detektyw nie zamknął się również w łazience, tylko zatrzymał na korytarzu, zdezorientowany. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu, gdy obciążył chore kolano. Oparł się o ścianę, poszarzały, i zamknął oczy. Molly bała się, że zaraz zemdleje.

                – Sherlock, powiedz mi, czy coś brałeś – ponagliła zdenerwowana. – Zadzwonię do Johna, żeby tu przyjechał – zacisnęła palce na komórce Sherlocka; jej własna została w sypialni.

                – Nie dzwoń – wycedził Sherlock; starał się zapanować nad oddechem. – Wziąłem tylko to, co mi dał po pogrzebie – otworzył oczy i w końcu na nią spojrzał.

                – Rozmawiałeś z nim? Czy John wie, że... – nie dokończyła, tak jak nie dodała następnego pytania cisnącego jej się na usta. Dlaczego przyjechałeś do mnie?

                – Nie, oczywiście, że nie wie – żachnął się Sherlock. Lęk przechodził w irytację, to dobrze, skonstatowała Molly.

                – Nie chciałeś denerwować Mary? – podsunęła, a Sherlock parsknął w odpowiedzi.

                – Ona absolutnie nie może o tym wiedzieć – powiedział kategorycznie. Wbił w kobietę intensywne spojrzenie. – Rozumiesz, Molly? Pod żadnym pozorem nie może mnie tak zobaczyć czy choćby usłyszeć, że mogę... – znów nie dokończył, ale kolor powoli wracał na jego twarz.

                – W porządku, nie będę dzwonić – obiecała Molly i zmierzyła przyjaciela taksującym spojrzeniem. – Zostaniesz, prawda? – Jakoś nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby Sherlock miał w tej chwili wyjść i wrócić na Baker Street.

                – Mogę....? – Sherlock patrzył na nią jakoś dziwnie, jakby nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że nie chciał wychodzić.

                – Przecież ci mówiłam. Chodź. – Molly przypadkiem chwyciła go powyżej lewego nadgarstka.

                Sherlock zesztywniał i wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Molly puściła go, spłoszona, przeklinając się w duchu za nieostrożność, ale potem sięgnęła ponownie, delikatnie. I westchnęła z rezygnacją.

                – Co zrobiłeś z opatrunkami? – spytała. Widziała na pogrzebie, że Sherlock miał unieruchomiony nadgarstek szyną i bandażami, a obecnie mogła podziwiać wciąż nieco zasiniony staw.

                – Próbowałem grać – mruknął Sherlock.

                – Nie możesz sobie tak tego ściągać, jak ci przeszkadza, przecież wiesz – obsztorcowała go Molly. Sięgnęła po płaszcz, a zachęcony jej ruchem Sherlock pozbył się wciąż wilgotnego od śniegu odzienia.

                – Wtedy gry bardziej... potrzebowałem – wyrzucił z siebie tonem sugerującym, że nie życzy sobie kontynuowania tematu.

                Molly nie pytała, nie po tym, co widziała poprzedniego dnia, a potem po pogrzebie. Zmusiła jeszcze Sherlocka, żeby zostawił w przedpokoju mokre buty i zagoniła go do sypialni. Miała wrażenie, że już to przerabiali. Dlaczego znów musiała łatać Sherlocka? Chociaż w ten sposób miała przynajmniej pewność, że ktoś o niego zadba, skoro detektyw tak bardzo unikał okazywania jakichkolwiek słabości w obecności Johna.

                Molly przyniosła z łazienki bandaż, uznając, że na noc takie unieruchomienie wystarczy. Ostatnio jej apteczka zawierała więcej środków niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, skonstatowała patolog, gdy po otwarciu szafki wyleciało z niej kilka opakowań gazików i bandaży.

                – Pewnie nie masz ze sobą tej szyny, co? – zagadnęła bez większej nadziei.

                Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, Sherlock pokręcił głową i poddał się biernie zabiegom, tak, jak dwa dni wcześniej, gdy pomagała mu z kolanem. Patrzył obojętnie w ścianę, wzdrygnął się dopiero w momencie, gdy Toby nieoczekiwanie wskoczył mu na kolana.

                – Spałeś wczoraj choć trochę? Bo nie wyglądasz.

                – To po co pytasz? – burknął detektyw. Szturchnął kota, ale ten jedynie poprawił się na jego udach i wczepił pazury w spodnie piżamy. – Zdejmij go ze mnie.

                Molly uśmiechnęła się i zgoniła Toby’ego z Sherlocka. Kot posłał jej pełne oburzenia spojrzenie, po czym zwinął się w kłębek na jej poduszce.

                – Połóż się. Możesz zostać, tak jak ostatnio – zasugerowała ponownie Molly, widząc, że Sherlock nie ma intencji się ruszyć. – Musisz się przespać, wyglądasz koszmarnie.

                – Zły pomysł – wymamrotał Sherlock, a Molly przez moment bała się, że znów się zestresuje.

                – To tylko się połóż, spróbuj rozluźnić – namawiała spokojnie patolog. – Potrzebujesz tego. Będę obok.

                Sherlock popatrzył na nią niechętnie, niezbyt przekonany. Wstał, ostrożnie, z lewą ręką przy brzuchu, prawą chwytając się oparcia. Molly patrzyła, jak obchodzi łóżko, na stronę, którą zajmował przez ostatnie noce, i miała wrażenie, że uleciały z niego resztki energii. Ruchy miał powolne, ostrożne, jakby Molly całym tym powtarzaniem sprawiła, że w końcu dopuścił do świadomości fizyczne potrzeby organizmu. Słowem, wydawał się wykończony.

                Na szczęście położył się na boku, początkowo na kołdrze, ale zaraz zmienił zdanie i zawinął się w nią. Molly oparła swoją poduszkę o ścianę i usiadła obok. Nie była senna, rozbudziła się całkowicie.

                – To normalne, opłakiwać kogoś – odezwała się, widząc, że Sherlock nie zamierza zamknąć oczu.

                – Molly... – mruknął ostrzegawczo detektyw w poduszkę.

                – Mówię poważnie.

                – Czy my naprawdę będziemy prowadzić rozmowę na ten temat? – Sherlock podniósł głowę i zrobił ruch, jakby zamierzał wypełznąć z kokonu, w jaki zdążyła zmienić się kołdra.

                Molly sięgnęła ręką i przytrzymała przyjaciela, nim się wyplątał. Przeczesała palcami wilgotne loki, omijając strupy na czole i ślad po uderzeniu pod okiem. Sherlock utkwił w niej skonsternowane spojrzenie, jakby nie miał pojęcia, do czego może zmierzać.

                – Leż, będę milczeć, jeśli chcesz – powiedziała spokojnie Molly.  – Możesz mi zaufać?

                – Zawsze ci ufam – obruszył się Sherlock. Nie próbował już wstawać, jedynie zezował na rękę Molly, więc kobieta cofnęła ją.

                – Z mieszkaniem coś załatwiłeś?

                – Dwa miesiące – prychnął Sherlock. – Dała mi dwa miesiące na spakowanie i znalezienie lokum, przez wzgląd na sympatię zmarłej i moją obecną niedyspozycję – rzucił, naśladując oziębły ton Anny.

                – A co potem?

                – Zobaczymy – mruknął obojętnie Sherlock i naciągnął kołdrę na głowę, uznając rozmowę za skończoną.

                Molly nie naciskała.


	11. Epilog

**Epilog**

 

                Maleńkie oczka zamknęły się szybko, ale usteczka pracowały. Główka noworodka, okryta o wiele za dużą czapeczką, zrobiła się ciepła i wilgotna z wysiłku, jakim było jedzenie. Dziewczynka pachniała pudrem, wygotowaną pieluchą i matczynym mlekiem, tym zapachem charakterystycznym wszystkim maleństwom.

                Karmiąca kobieta przyglądała się, jak piąstka wielkości jej kciuka zsuwa się powoli po piersi, w miarę jak dziewczynka zasypiała. Gdy była pewna, że córeczka śpi już mocno, przełożyła ją do szpitalnego łóżeczka i wezwała pielęgniarkę.

                Parę minut później odprowadzała wzrokiem kobietę w białym fartuchu, która wywoziła łóżeczko. A w nim dziecko, które widziała najpewniej po raz ostatni. Mimo wszystko nie potrafiła zdobyć się na obojętność. Pal licho lata szkolenia i lata owocnej pracy pod przykrywką. Przesadziła, pozwalając sobie na dziecko.

                Sentymenty... O ironio, przypomniała sobie, co na ten temat sądzili bracia Holmes, a przynajmniej jeden z nich. Wyglądało na to, że mieli, miał rację. Kobieta westchnęła i ubrała się, bez pośpiechu wciągając luźne spodnie i wiążąc buty.

                Ledwie skończyła, drzwi otworzyły się i do szpitalnego pokoju weszli Holmesowie w towarzystwie dwóch ochroniarzy. Niemal się uśmiechnęła; spora obstawa jak na kobietę trzy dni po porodzie.

                – Anna Grażyna Rygner-Abramow.

                – Jestem gotowa. – Popatrzyła starszemu Holmesowi w oczy. Nie zamierzała dać mu satysfakcji i okazać emocji. Była dobrym graczem; on po prostu okazał się lepszym.

                – Jeszcze jedno – zatrzymał ją Sherlock. Bez skrupułów podszedł, ale w końcu ona była bezbronna. – Napiszesz kilka słów – podał jej długopis i kartkę papieru, zwykłą, wyrwaną z zeszytu.

                – Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić? – zapytała, nie mogła się powstrzymać. Młodszy Holmes nie dał się wciągnąć.

                – Ponieważ właśnie cię o to uprzejmie poprosiłem – odparł spokojnie. – Mój brat może być mniej taktowny, a ja będę nalegał. Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma rzeczy, której nie zrobiłbym dla Johna Watsona.

                Przynajmniej był szczery. Kobieta zapisała na kartce, co jej podyktował, a po chwili namysłu dodała od siebie kilka słów. Sherlock skinął głową na zgodę, a ona jeszcze raz przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście. Tak, pomyślała, to brzmi jak Mary Watson, powinno zadziałać. Oddała młodszemu Holmesowi kartkę i tak jak jej milcząco kazano, poszła razem z dwoma ochroniarzami. Ostatnim, co widziała, nim wsiedli do windy, był Sherlock Holmes trzymający zawiniątko z jej córką, jej przykrywką.

***

                Sherlock dzierżył kokonik w postaci śpiącego noworodka i oczekiwał na Johna. Zadzwonił do niego, jak tylko brat odjechał, i przekazał ustalone z Mycroftem kłamstwo. John był zaskoczony, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało niedowierzanie, gdy detektyw powiedział mu, że zamiast Mary znalazł w pokoju jedynie notatkę. Przeczytał mu ją nawet, po czym zapewnił, że dziecko jest z nim, bezpieczne. Doktor prosił tylko, żeby Sherlock przypilnował maleństwa, i obiecał, że już jedzie.

                Tak długo, jak dziecko spało, Sherlock nie miał oporów przed spełnieniem tej prośby. Było coś niewłaściwego w kłamaniu Johnowi, ale w końcu robił to dla jego dobra. John Watson nigdy nie dowie się, kim naprawdę była jego żona. Gdyby chciał, przejrzałby dane na jej pendrivie.

                Tak, Sherlock oczywiście przeczytał wszystko, a kopię dokumentów posiadał Mycroft. W końcu pendrive był razem z Johnem na Baker Street przez prawie miesiąc, a Sherlock nie pozwoliłby sobie na zlekceważenie kobiety podającej się za Mary Morstan po tym, co zrobiła.

                Sherlock był gotów wybaczyć jej wiele, włącznie z postrzeleniem. Nie, nie dla niej; dla Johna. Po prawdzie włożył sporo wysiłku w przekonanie brata, by nie wyciągał konsekwencji. Liczył na to, że wdzięcznością zapewni sobie spokój, a lepiej było mieć znanego potencjalnego wroga w zasięgu ręki i na oku. Czego nie był w stanie wybaczyć, to wplątania w swoją grę pani Hudson. Gdyby nie to, że Mary nosiła pod sercem dziecko Johna, Sherlock z najwyższą przyjemnością osobiście poderżnąłby jej gardło. Za panią Hudson i za Antheę. Zamiast tego przez dwa miesiące musiał być zwykłym sobą, by nie dać Mary choć cienia powodu do podejrzeń. Ważne było jedynie dobro nienarodzonego dziecka Johna, sprawiedliwość mogła poczekać.

                Chwilę zresztą zajęło ludziom Mycrofta ustalenie, kto był autorem planu bomby i na czyje zlecenie działał. AGRA była dobra, zamaskowała ślady tak, że gdyby nie informacje o jej przeszłości i znajomość dawnej tożsamości, prawdopodobnie nie ustaliliby, że to ona była inicjatorką całej akcji, choć nie robiła nic bezpośrednio.

                A mimo to... Sherlockowi w głębi duszy było trochę szkoda. Osoba, którą poznał jako Mary Morstan, była zbyt... zbyt wszystko. Zbyt przyjacielska, zbyt uśmiechnięta. Zbyt łatwo zaakceptowała powrót Sherlocka. Zbyt dobrze i bezboleśnie wpasowała się w towarzystwo.

                To ostatnie kłuło, jak drzazga pod paznokciem. Ta świadomość, że sympatia mimo wszystko była tylko grą, ułudą. Że jemu samemu, zadowolonemu z tej przyjaźni i akceptacji, tak długo zajęło dostrzeżenie, kim naprawdę była Mary Morstan. Jakby nie było, sytuacja udowodniła Sherlockowi parę rzeczy, o których wolałby myśleć, że jego nie dotyczą. Jak choćby ta potrzeba przyjaźni.    Niekoniecznie pokrywało się to z linią postępowania przyjętą przed laty przez Mycrofta, a którą Sherlock usiłował naśladować ostatnie dwie dekady. Jak to brat podsumował w dzień ślubu Johna, powodzenia z nieangażowaniem się. Tak, bardzo dobrze mi to wychodzi, skonstatował z ironią Sherlock, sztywniejąc, bo kokonik w jego ramionach poruszył się. Na szczęście dla niego w tej samej chwili do szpitalnego pokoju weszła pielęgniarka.

 

 

***

                Tego samego wieczoru John siedział na kanapie w swoim domu i raz po raz czytał tych samych kilka zdań. Na jego piersi spoczywał maleńki kokonik z zielonego becika, teraz na szczęście zawierający śpiące trzydniowe dziecko. Doktor pogładził becik, nie ważąc się dotknąć główki, by przypadkiem nie obudzić, a potem przeczytał ponownie.

 

_Po tym, co wydarzyło się w styczniu, sporo myślałam. Moja obecność jest zagrożeniem, dla ciebie, ale przede wszystkim dla dziecka. Odchodzę, nie zamierzam wracać. Tobie pozostawiam nazwanie naszej córki i tylko proszę, niech to nie będzie Sherlock._

_Całuję_

_Mary_

 

                – Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć – mruknął John, widząc że Sherlock uporał się w kuchni z herbatą i wracał do salonu  dwoma kubkami. – Przecież Mary...

                – Mary podjęła właściwą decyzję – odparł detektyw. – Zważywszy na jej przeszłość, słusznie rozumowała. W swoim mniemaniu chroni ciebie i dziecko – powiedział nieco drętwo, jakby miał te słowa przygotowane od jakiegoś czasu, ale jakby nie był ich autorem.

                – Ja nawet nic nie wiem o jej przeszłości – warknął John. Od kiedy Sherlock zadzwonił do niego kilka godzin wcześniej z informacją, że gdy przyszedł odwiedzić Mary, zastał tylko pusty pokój i notkę, doktor nie do końca ogarniał rzeczywistość. Nierzeczywisty był zarówno widok Sherlocka stojącego nad wrzeszczącym w niebogłosy becikiem, jak i treść kartki, którą do tej pory odczytywał, doszukując się ukrytego sensu. – Nie mówiąc już o imieniu.

                – Im mniej wiedziałeś, tym mniej się narażasz – zauważył Sherlock, teraz już zniecierpliwiony i wyraźnie niezadowolony z tematu rozmowy. – A jeśli już o imionach mówimy, to...

                – Wiem, wiem – westchnął John i poprawił sobie noworodka na brzuchu. Udało im się nakarmić dziewczynkę i uśpić, pytanie brzmiało, na jak długo. Pytań było mnóstwo, a nie byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stwierdzenie, że John był przerażony. Trzy i pół kilo cieplutkiego szczęścia spało mu na rękach, a w perspektywie miał... samotne ojcostwo?

                – Równie trudne i równie wykonalne jak samotne macierzyństwo – odezwał się znienacka Sherlock, uświadamiając przyjacielowi, że musiał zacząć głośno myśleć. – Tak czy inaczej, dobrze by było zacząć od imienia...

                – Nie, Sherlock. – John zdobył się na namiastkę uśmiechu. – _Nadal_ nie nazwę jej po tobie.

                Sherlock uśmiechnął się wesoło. Wewnątrz rozpadł się na kawałki. W szpitalu prócz tłumoczka z noworodkiem dostał od brata coś jeszcze. Bilet na samolot. Skoro kobieta udająca Mary Watson posunęła się tak daleko, by zatrzymać go w Anglii, z pewnością miała powody. Zadaniem Sherlocka było dowiedzieć się, jakie. Wyrok nie został anulowany, a jedynie odroczony w czasie.

                Tym razem nie zamierzał się żegnać; nie zniósłby tego. I tak dostał od brata dużo, całą dobę na załatwienie wszystkiego, co tylko chciał. Pożegnanie, nie, nie pożegnanie, ostatnie zobaczenie Johna Watsona i jego maleńkiej córeczki było tym, co zamierzał ze sobą zabrać. John towarzyszył mu przecież przez tamte dwa lata pościgu za siatką Moriarty’ego i Sherlock wierzył, że jego podświadomość przyjmująca głos i nawyki najlepszego przyjaciela i tym razem go nie zawiedzie.

                Wyszedł, żegnany miaukliwym płaczem noworodka i zmęczonym głosem Johna, który usiłował uciszyć dziewczynkę. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i otoczył go chłód wieczoru. Zacisnął w kieszeni palce na bilecie i złapał taksówkę.

                Podał kierowcy adres i otulił się szczelniej płaszczem. Towarzyszyła mu cisza.

 

 


End file.
